A New Beginning
by charismatic angel
Summary: Kaoru suffered through an abusive relationship until she took matters in her own hands. Forced to flee Tokyo, she arrives in America to begin a new life. Ruined by her past, Kaoru thinks she will never love again...but is she wrong? Please Read & Review
1. Preface

Preface Title: A New Beginning 

Author: Charismatic Angel

Publish Date: June 19, 2003

Summary:

Kaoru is forced to flee Japan to escape a fate worse than death. In America, Kaoru meets new friends who help her along the way, including a certain "red head." Time heals all wounds but what about those that refuse to go away? Will she be ready to face the past, or will the past get the better of her?  K/K

Please Read and Review

First Chapter Coming Soon!

This is my first fan fiction – Characters will be somewhat out of context – Alternate Reality Fic

Characters: (In order of appearance) – I do not own these characters they are owned by: Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, and associated parties (please don't sue me) I have no money!

Kaoru Takashi (Kamiya) 

Age 22 Misao Makimachi Age 21 

Enishi Yukishiro

Age 27

Sanosuke Sagara

Age 25

Tae Serizawa

Age 32

Kenshin Himura

Age 28

Yahiko Myoujin

Age 10

Megumi Takani

Age 26

Aoshi Shinomori

Age 32

I have listed the characters I wish to include from the original series. Other characters may be added, but their parts will be minor.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Running Away

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: R – Violence and Language

Author: charismatic_angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: 6/18/03

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me) 

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic.  Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I encourage criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I can't promise I will change everything with my writing or storyline, but I will sure listen. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I spent an entire semester in British Literature II only to have my essays and papers ripped apart in front of my very eyes! lol Anyways, thank you for reading ^ * ^

Chapter 1:

Kaoru sat in her seat with her elbow resting on the armrest and her head leaning against one hand. She stared blankly at the window beside her. The clouds billowed past the wing of the plane and cut them in half as it glided through the air. The vast city of Tokyo slowly disappeared from view as the plane ascended. Only a spec of the once gigantic city could be seen. It soon disappeared to be replaced by a thick cloud cover. 

Kaoru sighed 

I never thought I would be leaving this city. I had so many good memories there…yet so many bad ones. Am I doing the right thing? Am I a coward for running away? No, I must do this it is the only way! 

She closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair as she reiterated what brought her to these events.

* FlASHBACK *

"Where are you taking me and why is it so important that I keep my eyes closed?" Kaoru said impatiently.

The man beside her laughed and said, "Oh my dear Kaoru, you are so impatient but that's what I love about you. Only a few more minutes until we are there and soon you can open those gorgeous eyes."

Kaoru smiled as a slow blush spread across her face.

"You and your compliments"

"Only for you…. only for you"

The car stopped abruptly and he turned off the ignition.

"We are here," he said as he turned to smile at her.

"Finally, I don't know how much longer I could have waited."

He got out of the car and went around to open her door. He took her hand as he helped her out. He waved a hand in front of her eyes to make sure she wasn't peeking. Amazingly, her eyes were still squeezed shut.

Together they walked up a series of steps. She heard him fumbling around with something in his pockets, until it seemed he found what he needed. The sound of a key unlocking something could be heard and with a creek a door opened. He flipped a light switch led her inside. 

The place they walked into seemed empty because she could hear their footsteps and his voice echoing off the walls. They turned the corner of the entryway and stopped.

"Open your eyes," he gently commanded.

She opened her eyes, slowly absorbing the new surroundings. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty of this place. It seemed to be a house, but not just any house. 

The place was huge! Everywhere you turned there were windows. She could see the ocean outside from where she was standing. Over to the left was a see through glass fireplace and to the right was a kitchen that had cathedral ceilings and a skylight just above it. A metal spiral staircase led upstairs to where she guessed the bedrooms were. Every detail to this place was magnificent. She could not fully appreciate the house in one mere glance. It was too extravagant. 

"This place is beautiful.", she said with awe.

"You really like it?"

"Like it? I love it! But, why are we here?"

"Always full of questions aren't you? I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. First things first though." He said as he got down on one knee. "Kaoru Takashi, will you marry me?" 

The way he looked into her eyes made her heart melt. He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a 3ct fiery pear shaped diamond on a white gold setting.

Immediately Kaoru's hand covered her mouth as she let out an "awe"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's…It's…I am not sure what to say? This is so overwhelming" 

"Say yes. Say you will be mine."

Kaoru smiled and let out a soft "Yes."

"I am not sure I heard you? Is that a yes?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"YES!" she shouted, "YES, I will marry you!"

He stood up and she lunged herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

This house is my engagement present to you. Its beauty reflects your own that has captured my heart.

"I love you Enishi." She said teary eyed

"I love you too Kaoru." 

* END OF FLASHBACK *

Kaoru was awakened from thought as she heard the flight attendant ask what kind of beverage she would like. She asked for some water, which the attendant poured and handed to her in a small plastic cup.

She slowly sipped on the cool liquid. Relishing the feeling it gave her. The air on the plane was dry and made her throat scratchy. The water proved to be quite refreshing. 

A while later the same attendant walked down the aisle carrying a plastic sack so the passengers could throw their garbage into it. When the attendant was close enough she threw her cup into the bag and asked if she could possibly get a pillow.

Soon enough she came back with a small pillow and a blanket. 

"It is going to be a long trip. We shouldn't arrive until late morning. The blankets go fast. I thought you might have wanted one before they are all gone."

"Thank you." Kaoru replied

Gratefully, she took the blanket and pillow. The pillow was small but it was better than nothing. She wrapped the blanket around her and soon slipped into a quiet slumber.

* Dream/ Flashback *

Kaoru stood behind the stove in her new house. She was busily stirring the contents of the steaming pot when she heard the front door open.

A loud clatter and a few thuds could be heard from the entryway.

"Enishi, is that you?"

No reply

She heard a hard knock, like someone hit the wall with his or her hand. Not knowing what was going on, Kaoru dropped her spoon and raced towards the entryway.

"Enishi, is that you? Are you alright?"

Still no answer

She swiftly turned the corner to see her fiancée angrily throw his shoe against the wall. 

"Enishi?"

When his face came up to greet her, it was not the face of her adoring fiancée but a wild man. His eyes showed tremendous fury and his mouth was a straight line.

Worried Kaoru asked, "Is something wrong? What happened?"

What shocked is what he said next.

"Something wrong?! OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!" he shouted.

"I just lost the biggest fucking deal we had this year! That's what's wrong!"

His eyes were piercing and he gave her a menacing look. 

"Bastards wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't there to baby-sit them all day. Incompetent fools!" 

She had never seen this side of him before. To her he had always been loving gentle and kind. The sudden change in his demeanor worried her.

"What's for dinner?" He quickly said as he changed the subject.

"Miso soup and riceballs" she replied meekly. 

"Misao stopped by this afternoon. We talked too long and I forgot what time it was. I didn't have time to go to the grocery store. So, I had to do with what we had around here." Her last sentence was barely above a whisper.

He grunted and walked towards the kitchen dropping his overcoat on the floor.

Kaoru quickly picked it up and went to hang it in the closet.

Enishi walked to the stove and inspected the food. He grabbed a spoon from a drawer near by so he could taste the contents.

Kaoru entered, seeing he was going to help himself. 

"Here let me get you a bowl," she said making a move towards the cupboard.

He grunted again, but said nothing.

He dipped the spoon into the pot and brought it up to his mouth to taste. 

He frowned "This is disgusting!" He spit what was left into the sink and grabbed a towel to wipe his mouth off with.

He then went to the dish where she had neatly arranged the riceballs on. He grabbed one and sunk his teeth into it. This time he took the towel he had in his hand and spat the rice into it.

"Was this the shit you were going to feed me? It's not fit for a dog!"

With that, he dropped the riceballs into the same pot as the soup and carried it over to the sink.

Kaoru could only watch as he dumped the contents down the drain and turned on the disposal.

He went toward the bar and pulled a glass and a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard. He poured the bourbon into the glass and in one swig drank the whole contents.

Kaoru was silent the whole time not knowing what to say or do.

He slammed the glass onto the bar countertop, startling Kaoru.

"I am going out." He coldly replied not even looking at her.

She was about to say something, but decided at the last moment not to. She followed him back to the entryway only to see him retrieve his coat and shoes.

"Don't wait up for me." He said as he turned his back on her and walked out the door.

Kaoru stood there as the tears she kept well hidden suddenly began to pour from behind her eyes.

- Part II Dream -

After that night, Enishi made it a habit to stay out late. Since that day he suddenly took on a new persona. He was cold angry and vicious. Kaoru was scared of him but stayed nonetheless. She loved him that was her only reason for staying.

Kaoru was lying in their bed hoping to finally spend some time with her fiancée. She had hoped that spending more time together would bring him around. She read a book while she patiently waited for him to finish his shower.

She was momentarily distracted from her reading when she heard a light humming noise. Wondering what it could be she glanced around the room looking for the source of the noise.

Finally eyeing his beeper that was frantically buzzing around on top the dresser. Knowing what it was, she ignored it hoping whoever it was would give up. It was her night to have him to herself.

Hearing the buzzing stop she gave a sigh of relief and resumed her reading. She was disturbed once more by the sound of the cell phone in his coat pocket going off. Kaoru tried to block the annoying ring out but was having a hard time doing so.

Unable to concentrate and annoyed at this persons persistence she got up and was going to give this person a piece of her mind.

She retrieved the phone out of his pocket and picked up the call. 

The voice on the other end would be someone she didn't expect.

"Darling, where were you? I have been trying to reach you all day. Why haven't you returned my calls? Said the husky feminine voice.

Kaoru didn't expect the other person to start talking before her. She also didn't expect it to be another woman. It was a long pause before Kaoru spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman on the other end let out a slight gasp. 

"I am sorry, I must have the wrong number." She said quickly.

"Wait, don't hang up! I want to know who you are. What is your name?" she said as her voice became gravelly.

"Makoto" the other woman whispered. "I am sorry I have to go." And she hung up.

Kaoru stood there holding the phone not believing what just happened. Had he been cheating on her the whole time? 

Doubting her instincts she went to the beeper to see who it was. The message was only a number "99."

She looked at the cell phone in her hand and decided to search his address list. She pushed in "99" hoping there would be no such number, but she would be wrong. "99" was to Makoto Yamaguchi. She could only stare at the name disbelieving this was happening to her.

As if on cue, she heard the door to the bathroom open. She turned around with tears in her eyes and cell phone still in hand and mouthed "Why?"

Confused, he stepped forward but stopped when she marched to where he was standing. 

"Who is Makoto Yamaguchi? Tell me! I want to know who she is!"

What happened next she did not expect. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. 

She held the burning cheek in her hand and stood there in utter shock. He had never touched her until now. 

"Never ask me about my business." He coolly replied.

"You hit me." She said as she stepped back from him.

He moved forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to his body. He was only wrapped in a towel, since he had just gotten out of the shower. She could feel the beads of water trailing down his chest.

"I have needs like any other man. It is not in my nature to be faithful to one person."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so angry, how could she be so stupid! She forced herself away from him.

"That's not good enough. I refuse to let you treat me this way."

"Oh, but I can and I will." He said with a mischievous grin.

He was frightening her. His eyes were those of a wild animal. She unsteadily backed away and pulled her robe closer. 

"You are mine. You belong to me."

"NO! NO! I belong to no one! Especially, such a jerk like you!"

That was all it took. His wild animal like eyes danced. In one leap he was in front of her grabbing her by the arms.

"Ouch, you are hurting me." She yelped.

He slapped her across the face once more.

"Don't ever, ever mouth off to me again if you know what's good for you." His voice was low and demanding.

Kaoru cried she felt so defeated. Why was she letting him do this? 

He repeatedly slammed her against the wall. Knocking what consciousness she had left out of her.

In one violent move he pinned her to the bed and moved atop her. 

"Isn't this what you wanted? A little quality time? Be careful what you ask for or it may come true." 

* END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK *

Kaoru awoke with in a cold sweat. 

It was so real. 

It took her awhile before her heart resumed its normal pace. 

_He will never do that to me again. Never!_

The attendant walked by and announced they would be landing shortly and asked everyone to stay in their seats.

She looked out her window as she felt the plane descending lower to the ground. Through the clouds she could see parts of a city here and there. The tops of skyscrapers and towers could be seen over the cloud mast, indicating her journey was ending.

_America, what memories will you hold for me?_

Well everyone that is the end of chapter one. I would like to know what you thought! If I get some good feedback I will try to post another chapter ASAP. I am counting on you guys.

AN: I know the plane ride is out of context. People who travel from Japan to America fly into Alaska first and then connect with another flight. 

It takes a little more time than what I have written here. I shortened the time frame because I want to move along. 

I know some other things in the next chapter will also be out the ordinary, but you have to remember this is fictional. I will try to keep things as believable as possible. 

Thank you for reading.


	3. New York

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: R – Violence and Language

Author: charismatic_angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 19, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 2:

From the moment Kaoru exited the plane time went by as if it were a blur. She remembered fighting her way through the crowded aisles as people pushed her along. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety overcame her as she entered the airport. It was so busy; people were walking in every which way. She became confused as she read the signs above her. She did not know whom to ask and decided it best to follow someone until she found her way.

Eventually, Kaoru spotted an entrance and immediately head towards it. She looked at her watch hoping she didn't waste too much time. She was glad that the only luggage she brought was the small carry on. The bag contained a couple changes of clothes, toiletries, miscellaneous items, and money.

She tightly hugged the bag against herself. It was the only thing she owned. If she lost it, she wouldn't know what to do. She had $12,000 dollars to start her new life with. The money was part of her inheritance after selling her fathers dojo. It was a good some of money but it would not last forever.

Kaoru pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket. The paper contained a name and an address of the place she was supposed to go to. She watched people raise their hands in the air as the hailed a taxi. Kaoru decided to follow their motions and walked to the edge of the curb and raised her hand high in the air. 

In an instant a cab pulled up in front of her. The driver rolled down his window, as Kaoru bowed her head lower to listen to him.

"Where ya going?" the man asked.

"The New York Office of Immigration." She replied.

"Hop in." the driver instructed.

Kaoru opened the door and climbed into the cab. The driver turned around and asked if she had an address to this place. She handed him the slip of paper. The driver read it and then they departed.


	4. Trouble

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: R – Violence and Language

Author: charismatic_angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 20, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me) 

Chapter: 3

Kaoru's first day in America went by fast. She was not prepared for the long wait at the New York City Office of Immigration. She stood in line, for what seemed like hours. The entire process of immigration had taken over a year. Upon her arrival she was instructed to stop there first, to complete the final paper work. 

She was fortunate to have such good friend as Misao. Misao helped her with the immigration process. Since Enishi kept such a close eye on her, Misao volunteered to help her friend by completing the paper work. They both had to be very careful not to arise any suspicion from Enishi. The immigration forms were sent to Misao's address. Kaoru secretly provided Misao with the necessary information. 

Misao was furious when she found out Enishi abused Kaoru. She told Kaoru to leave him and to stay with her.  Kaoru was reluctant; Enishi had threatened her if she were to leave him. 

"You can hide no where in Japan. I will find you and you will regret the day you ever left me. You belong to me and it will stay that way, so be it."   

Those were Enishi's exact words. Kaoru knew he meant them too. He had a high-ranking government job. Enishi knew many people in Japan. He would easily be able to find her. Money talked and he had plenty to throw around. She couldn't endanger Misao by living with her. She would have to leave Japan; there was no other choice. 

It was early evening before Kaoru finished the last of the paperwork. Officially, she was a legal American Citizen. She looked at her watch noticing how late it was. She hoped that there was still time to obtain a hotel room.

There were plenty of hotels at the district she was currently in. She decided there would be no need for a cab, since what she needed was so close at hand. 

The first hotel she decided to try was the Marriott. She gazed upwards at the tall building and was amazed at its extraordinary height. She stepped through the revolving glass doors into an amazing well-lit lobby. 

The floors stairs and counters were made entirely of marble. The light fixtures were a shiny brass, which reflected the iridescent glow of the bulbs. Plush white chairs and couches filled one corner of the immense lobby. The staff was very neat looking in their matching maroon uniforms with shiny brass buttons. New guests stood at the counter while a bellboy lifted their luggage onto a shiny brass cart. 

Nervously, Kaoru approached desk.

"May I help you miss." Replied the man behind the desk.

"Yes, I would like a room if you have one available." She softly replied.

"I see he said." As he inspected her appearance. "Which card would you like to use today?" 

"Umm, card? I am not sure I know what you mean?" 

"We accept any major credit card." He coolly replied.

"I am sorry but I do not have a credit card. I am only able to pay in cash." She almost whispered.

"We do not accept cash. Without a credit card I will not be able to give you a room."

Kaoru looked down and said, "I am sorry for wasting your time, thank you."

Slowly she turned around with a defeated look on her face and headed towards the door. The man eyed her closely until she was no longer in view.

Kaoru had no luck at the next few places. Everyone wanted a credit card and she didn't have one. Ironically she had money, but these days no one seemed to want cash. 

She traveled out of the district and into a new one. This one did not look as friendly as the last. The buildings were run down and there were bars on the windows. Kaoru wished she had taken a cab, but there was none in site. She traveled further clutching her bag tightly.

The wind came up sending a slow shiver down her spine. She had traveled so long that it was almost dark. Her eyes darted around nervously as she approached dark corners. A few times she heard noises behind her or coming from a distance but couldn't see anyone. She hoped it was only an animal…hopefully not a big one either.

As she approached a dark alleyway a loud clash could be heard coming from the dark corner. Immediately her heart jumped into her throat. Her breathing became erratic. Slowly she backed up waiting for whatever made the noise come out. She almost screamed when she saw the small figure emerge from the shadows.

It was a cat. The grungy looking thing let out a broken meow as it ran off in the opposite direction. Kaoru gave a sigh of relief.

It's only a cat…only a cat. Breathe just Breathe.

Kaoru thought it would be a good idea to turn around and head back to the friendlier part of town. As she turned around ready to leave, she came face to face with a tall burly looking man. 

"Going somewhere?" the new voice asked.

Kaoru panicked

_Oh no! What have I gotten myself into! I should have stayed in the other district. _

"What's a pretty little thing doing out here all by herself? It isn't smart to walk around here at night. Someone could hurt you if you are not careful."

As calm as she could muster she replied, "I am sorry I was just leaving."

"Oohh, but I think not. See girly, you just walked into the wrong neighborhood. 

He extended his hand towards her face and gently traced the outline of her jaw.

Anger replaced fear as the stranger touched her face with his dirty hands. Quickly Kaoru kneed him in the groin and ran as fast as she could. She didn'tlook back to see if he got up or not, because that didn't concern her at the moment.

Kaoru kept her pace hoping that she would get out of this neighborhood quick. She could hear someone running behind her. He must have gotten up.

_What am I going to do?! He is catching up!_

The man had an edge on her. His giant leaps made it easy for him to catch up. He was at her heels and in one leap tackled her to the ground. She felt the air being knocked out of her as she hit the pavement. 

The man immediately pulled a knife from his pocket and put it to her throat. His other hand forced its way under her shirt.

"Scream and you die!" the man hissed into her ear.

Hot tears streamed down Kaoru's face. How could this be happening to her? 

_No, not again!_

In an instant she felt the mans weight lift off her and the oppressive blade leave her throat. 

_What's happening?_

She turned around to look for her attacker and saw him fighting another man. The other man was punching the attacker like he was nothing. She could hear her attacker grunting in pain as the man hit him in the jaw one last time and then fell to the ground. 

Wide-eyed Kaoru stared at the man who saved her. He slowly approached her as she got up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

As he walked into the light she could make his features out more plainly. He was tall lean and very muscular. His hair was brown in a spikey-gelled style. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt, which showed his muscular physique.

"I am alright." She said shakily.

"Doesn't look like it to me. What the hell were you thinking? It's not safe to walk these streets at night, especially a little missy as yourself."

Kaoru retorted, "I was lost. I am not from here."

"Could have fooled me." He said sarcastically.

Kaoru scowled at him. 

_Just who did he think he was? Telling her where to walk and then calling her missy…He did save me though…but still he could be a little nicer!_

"Well, I better walk you home so you don't get into anymore trouble." He said.

Kaoru defiantly said, "How do I know you aren't like him?" as she pointed to the bloody heap on the ground. "Maybe you only saved me so you could do the same." 

The man chuckled

"Listen missy, if I wanted a real woman, I wouldn't be looking for you. I get plenty of offers. This is the thanks I get for saving your life?"

_He had a point_

Kaoru hesitantly walked towards him and extended her hand. 

"My name is Kaoru, thanks for rescuing me."

He took her hand and introduced himself.

"Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sagara. 

Well that's the end of chapter 3!Thanks for all of the wonderful replies. I am glad you are so far enjoying the story. It will be picking up in the next few chapters…"we still need to be introduced to that amazing readhead ;)"

Tonight I am off to buy "HARRY POTTER and The Order of the Phoenix!" I will try not to become too entangled in the book for those who wish me to continue.

Please keep posting those reviews!


	5. Kind Gestures

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 21, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 4:

Sanosuke and Kaoru stood a small distance apart before he broke the silence.

"We better get going before he wakes up." He then looked at his watch. "Damn it, they are going to start without me!" 

"Who is going to start without you?" Kaoru asked

He gave her an annoyed look.

"I am supposed to be at a poker game right now. _I knew I shouldn't have taken this way_." He said the last sentence under his breath.

"Let's get you home, the sooner the better. I still might be able to catch a few rounds."

Kaoru stood in the same spot staring at an annoyed Sanosuke. 

"Come on!" he shouted, "Does it look like I have all day? I've got money to play and people to beat."

"Don't worry about me. I can see you have better things to do." She said bitterly.

He nervously scratched the back of his head 

"Listen missy, I am sorry but we really need to get out of here. It is not safe to stay around. Just tell me where you are staying so we can be on our way."

Kaoru's eyes dropped to the ground when he asked where she was staying.

She nervously croaked out, "I am not staying anywhere."

"What!? I am confused; you have to be staying somewhere? You don't look like a bum off the street."

Kaoru gave him an annoyed glance.

"No you idiot! How do I say this…I – am – not – from – here. 

He replied, "No – shit."

Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh.

"I am from Japan. I just flew in today. I tried to get a hotel room but I couldn't. See, they only accept 'credit cards.' That's why I am in this area. I was looking for a room."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" 

"Never mind!" Kaoru said, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Do you have any money?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru retorted.

"It means, do – you – have – any – money?

"Of course I do!" she snapped.

Sanosuke let out a deep breath

"I know someone who owns a motel a little ways from here. It's not the greatest place, but it's safe. Plus, you won't need a credit card. He prefers cash."

Kaoru had a feeling that this was not the kind of place she would be accustomed to. At this time she had no choice.

"Can you take me to this place?" she asked.

"Sure, now that you have made up your mind."

_Women_

Kaoru and Sanosuke made their way to the hotel. He barely said a word to her as they walked. She assumed he was upset about missing his poker game. 

In a way she was glad she ventured into this part of town. If she hadn't of met him, she wasn't sure where she would be sleeping tonight.

On their way they passed a small restaurant. Kaoru's stomach rumbled reminding her she hadn't eaten since the plane ride that morning. She stopped walking and looked back at the restaurant. Immediately Sanosuke heard her footsteps stop and he turned around to see what she was doing.

Kaoru turned back to see him look at her with an impatient face.

"I was wondering if you would mind if we stopped here to get something to eat." She said, pointing towards the restaurant. "You helped me and I would like to repay you by buying dinner. That is, if it is okay with you?"

Sanosuke's ears perked up.

"Dinner" he said as his eyes opened wide.

Kaoru nodded

"Is that alright with you?" she asked.

He was not one to ever turn down a meal and being that she offered to pay it was great.

"Well what are we standing out here for? Let's go eat." He said, as he quickly moved towards the restaurant.

The restaurant was an old diner. There were not many people around, probably because it was so late. They sat at a long counter with swiveling bar stools. A plump woman with bright red hair came out of the kitchen to take their orders.

Both ordered a hamburger basked which came with fries and a drink. Kaoru sat on her stool swiveling half ways in one direction and then back again. Sanosuke tapped his fingers on the counter while her impatiently waited for his food.

Finally the food was brought out and they both began to eat. Kaoru noticed that American portions were so much larger than she was accustomed to. She was hungry but this was a lot to eat. Sanosuke on the other hand made no hesitation to stop eating or take a breath in between bites. 

Kaoru chucked

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, with his mouth still full of food.

Kaoru arched her eyebrow at his lack of manners.

"What?" he asked again. 

Kaoru laughed again. She knew it wasn't nice to laugh but it was so funny hearing his muffled replies while the food dropped out of his mouth.

"Oh nothing." She quickly said, but with a huge smile on her face.

He gave her a funny look and continued eating.

She had only eaten half her hamburger and a handful of fries before she said she was finished. Sanosuke's eyes practically popped out of his head not believing she wasn't going to finish her meal. 

Kaoru gave him a quizzical look

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"You're not going to eat that?" he said disbelievingly.

"No, are you deaf?" she said.

In one swoop he took her half eaten burger and what was left of the fries and dumped them on his plate. Kaoru's jaw dropped as she realized what he was doing.

"What?! I can't just let good food like this go to waste."

Kaoru shook her head

"You really don't have any manners, do you? You eat like a pig, talk with you mouth full and scavenge leftovers from others plates."

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him.

"Listen missy, do you want me to show you that hotel or not, because…"

She quickly cut him off.

"I am sorry. Do whatever you like."

He resumed eating Kaoru's leftovers.

After dinner Kaoru paid the waitress and her and Sanosuke left. They didn't have to walk too much further when he pointed to a sign in the air. She assumed it was the hotel. They made their way towards the neon sign. Upon seeing the hotel, she could tell it wasn't much. 

The outside brick was old and deteriorated. Graffiti covered most of the walls. Part of the neon signs wording was burnt out, so she couldn't make out the name. 

He said this place was safe 

They came upon the entrance and both walked inside. Inside, a small balding man greeted them. The man's appearance was sloppy. His shirt was part ways un-tucked and had stains on it. His baldhead had beads of sweat rolling off. Kaoru found him quite disgusting.

Sanosuke cleared his throat and was about to say something when the small bald man interrupted him.

"Sano!" he shouted. "I haven't seen you here in awhile. What have you been up to?"

Sanosuke fidgeted and replied, "Oh you know, same old stuff."

The little man eyed Kaoru up and down. Kaoru felt uncomfortable as his eyes roamed her body.

"I guess you and you lady friend will be needing a room tonight." As he shot Sanosuke a wink.

Sanosuke fidgeted again and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, she is not my lady friend. I am was only showing her how to get here." 

The little man smiled and said, "Right."

Kaoru was furious. 

How could this little imp think I would hang around with such an idiot like Sanosuke. Sure he saved my life but I wouldn't date him if he were the last guy on earth.

Sanosuke noticed Kaoru's face heating up.

"She needs a room for the night. I told her you could help." Sanosuke said.

"Ah, well, sure anything for you Sano." The man replied.

The man gestured for Kaoru to come with him to the desk. She paid the man and he handed her a key. He pointed her towards a flight of stairs and gave her directions to find her room. After he finished Kaoru walked towards Sanosuke so she could thank him.

"Thank you Sanosuke, for everything." She said.

"No prob missy."

"I am sorry I made you miss your poker game."

"Ahh, there will be others. I did my good deed for the day."

Kaoru smiled and was about to say goodbye when Sanosuke spoke.

"Listen, I am not sure what you are going to do after today, but this is a tuff city. I know it's none of my business, but have you thought any of this out?"

Kaoru's eyes fell to the ground – it was a common trait of hers

"I haven't thought that far yet." She said, as she lifted her head "I should be fine." As she gave him a fake smile.

Sanosuke hesitated 

"I own an apartment building. One of my tenants is moving the end of this month. If you're interested I can offer it to you. 

Kaoru's eyes beamed

"Really, you would offer me the apartment." She asked

"Yeah. It may not be much, but it's better than living in a motel. You will find everyone in New York is looking for a job and an apartment. It's a tough game out there."

Kaoru smiled

"You have done so much for me already, I am not sure what to say."

"Don't worry about it kid. I can stop by tomorrow afternoon and we can look at the apartment."

"Sure, sounds great." She replied.

"Well, I should get going. I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"See you tomorrow." She replied as he walked off.

"Oh and by the way, you can call me Sano. Sanosuke is way too formal."

"Only if you stop calling me missy."

"Whatever you say missy - Night." He yelled as he left.

Well what did you think? That's it for Chapter four! Things will start moving along, wait and see.

AN: I know it may seem strange that Kaoru knows English. Most Japanese children learn both Japanese and English. Their curriculum is much more difficult than ours. If I knew the Japanese dialect better I would use it. At this point, I believe I would be making an ass of myself if I tried. Maybe next time, if learn it better.

Thank you for the reviews.


	6. Intruder?

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 22, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 5:

Kaoru settled herself as best as she could in the small dingy motel room. She couldn't imagine what the person who designed this room was thinking. Practically everything in site was lime green. The sheets, carpet, wallpaper, curtains, and even the phone were a pukey shade of lime green. 

Other than the tacky coloring, the room itself was very simple. She had a bed, nightstand, telephone, tv, lamp, chair and a bathroom. Kaoru opened the dirty looking curtains to have a peek outside. It seemed the only scenery from her room would be the dirty brick wall from the building next door. She looked down two stories below to see a couple of rats scurry down the alley. The sight of the rats made her sick.

Kaoru quickly closed the curtains and decided it wouldn't be a good idea to take a shower tonight. She had heard of sewer rats and wasn't too keen on learning if they could climb up drains or not. There was no way she would take any chances.

Kaoru changed into her sleeping clothes and went to the door to make sure it was locked. Assured that the lock was bolted she decided to head for bed. Kaoru turned the TV on and set the volume very low. She reached over to turn the lamp off and pulled the covers over her as she went to sleep.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning she was awoken by a series of gunshots and screams. Panicked, Kaoru sat up in bed and held her hand to her chest. She had been sleeping very lightly due to her surroundings and the time change. Her body wanted to sleep, but she was awake.

Unable to sleep she slightly turned the volume up and began to flip through the channels. Nothing but test patterns and infomercials were on. Kaoru sighed as she slumped back into her pillow.

American TV has just as much as Japanese TV has on at night! 

Defeated, she decided to try and sleep. An hour later she fell asleep.

Kaoru slept peacefully the rest of the night. Her body finally gave into sleep and she was able to block out the noises. 

* Next Day *

Kaoru awoke to a pounding noise. Drowsily she sat up and tried to clear her eyes and head. The room was dark but she could tell it was somewhat light outside, because the sun shown through the crack where the two curtains met. She was brought back to reality by the sound of someone beating against her door. Panic overtook her wondering who it could be? 

The beating continued as Kaoru sat immobile on her bed. What should I do? It can't be him…NO! He couldn't of found me already, could he?!

She made herself get up as she used slow measured steps. Whoever it was, they were persistent. Her eyes darted towards a way out. She looked at the window wondering if she would be able to escape that way. No, it was too far down. 

She decided the only thing to do was to protect herself. She glanced around looking for an object that would be a good weapon. Her eyes fell on the lamp next to the bed. She went to the lamp and found the plug in the back and pulled it out. Slowly she picked it up from the stand and tip toed towards the door.

Whoever it was, they'd be sorry if they entered this room. She clutched the lamp at its base and held it like a baseball bat. Palms sweating she gripped the lamp tighter.

At that moment the knocking stopped. Kaoru listened intently as she heard the footsteps outside her door disappear. She slowly gave a sigh of relief. Kaoru brought the lamp down and loosely held it.

It was nobody. They went away. Someone must have gotten the wrong room…yeah that's what happened.

Moments later Kaoru's ears perked up when she heard the footsteps come back and stop in front of her door.

I should have known. He wouldn't have given up so easy. Oh no, I can't fight him off alone. 

She heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock. Swiftly, she brought the lamp up once more and was gripping it for dear life. If it were Enishi, she would fight until she wasn't able. From here on she decided not to be a victim.

The doorknob slowly turned Kaoru stepped forward ready to attack. The door creaked open and a pair of mans legs entered. Just as Kaoru was about to swing a familiar male voice called out to her.

"Missy, are you here, are you alr…." Sano's sentence was cut off as his eyes caught the scene in front of him.

He immediately backed away and put his hands in the air.

"It's just me! I came by to pick you up. When you didn't answer I thought something was wrong. I got the key from my friend. Just put the lamp down! He said defensively.

Kaoru dropped the lamp once more and gave a sigh of relief.

"You big jerk! You shouldn't go around scaring me like that! Why didn't you just call me?!" she said.

"I did call you! No one answered. I was knocking on your door for fifteen minutes and calling your name. I was worried and so I got the key. Sorry for caring! 

Kaoru set the lamp down.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Sano asked.

"Well, you practically already are, so you might as well." She said in a highly irritated voice.

Sano moved inside and closed the door behind him. He made an odd expression as he looked at Kaoru. She noticed his expression and arched her eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?!" she asked angrily.

"Well, ummm, uhhh", he tried to say as he pointed at her nightgown which was showing a little more cleavage than it should have. 

Embarrassed she retrieved her robe from the chair and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Pervert" she muttered.

Sano stood their awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

Seeing she had taken care of the problem he moved to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked

"Wouldn't you be if you were in an whole other country and were attacked only a few hours ago?" she said hotly.

"Sorry for asking. I have never seen anyone as jumpy as you." He replied.

"Why should you care?" as she gave him a cold glare.

Sano gave her a serious face

"What are you hiding? You must be hiding something to be so jumpy. I know it's none of my business." He calmly said.

"I have nothing to hide from." Her voice getting an octave higher.

"Listen missy, I'm a gambler and I can spot a bluff a mile away. You aren't fooling anyone. This is a dangerous city and you aren't the kind that can go around hiding something and not get hurt. I am trying to help you." 

He gave her another serious face. 

Kaoru shot up from her chair and walked to where Sano was sitting. 

"You really want to know. Then I will show you." 

She pulled back her robe and lifted up the bottom of her shirt so that a small portion underneath her ribs and above her abdomen was showing. 

Sano let out a gasp as he saw the gigantic purple and blue bruise that covered the area. 

Kaoru gave a mock smile

"Courtesy of my ex fiancée. He really knew how to treat a woman. I have plenty more just like them. Poor Kaoru huh? She said sarcastically.

She pulled her shirt down and wrapped the robe around her. 

"And you wonder why I am running or why I'd be hiding things. Did I answer you questions?"

First Sano was shocked, and then he became angry. More than anything he hated a men who beat on women. It sickened him that someone could do such a thing to a kid like her. 

He frowned

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He solemnly said.

"Tell someone." She started laughing, "Even if I did, no one would help me. My friend knew about it but I couldn't get her involved. My ex fiancée is dangerous he has money and connections. There wouldn't be a place in Japan where he couldn't find me."

Kaoru sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"I was so stupid, wasn't I? She started sobbing.

Immediately Sano got up and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"No, you were not stupid. You may be a lot of things, but not stupid. Consider yourself lucky most women don't make it out."

Kaoru starting bawling even harder and got up and started crying against Sano's chest. 

Sano patted the top of her head.

"It's alright kid I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kaoru looked up with tears gleaming from her eyes and smiled. Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of Sano's growling stomach. She gave a soft chuckle.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." She smiled.

Sano laughed, "Yeah, I am always hungry."

He took his hand away from her head and she moved away from him.

"I guess I should get ready" she softly said.

"I will wait in the front entrance while you get ready." He suggested.

Before Sano walked out the door she caught him by the shoulder.

"You are like the big brother I never had. Thank you"

He smiled "Right kid" and nodded as he turned to leave.

End of Chapter 5! 

I am getting so many good reviews for my first fic! I am so happy. Thank you everyone! I am trying not to be too predictable. I want to have some originality. I know how it is to read the same storyline over and over again. Better things are coming up, but you will have to read and find out :)

Thank you once again for the reviews. They are what keep me going!


	7. Oro?

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 22, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 6:

After Kaoru got herself ready, she met Sano at the front entrance of the motel. They grabbed something to eat at a nearby restaurant. Once again Sano scarfed his food down like it was nothing and ate Kaoru's leftovers. Clearly, this man must have been raised by a pack of wolves, considering his manners.

When they finished Kaoru paid the ticket and Sano led the way towards the apartment. She had trouble keeping up since Sano was so much taller than her and took longer strides. In order to keep up she had to walk at a quick pace, which was leaving her tired and breathless.

"Yo missy, try to keep up!" Sano yelled back at her

"If you didn't walk so fast, maybe I could!" Kaoru shot back

"Hey kid, it's not my fault that you were born short!" he said laughing

Kaoru stopped in her tracks, as her face grew red.

"Stop calling me kid!!! I am not a kid!!! And I am not short either!!" she yelled to him as she clenched her fists.

"Sorry, my mistake." He said in a mocking voice

Kaoru clenched her fists tighter and let out an exasperated growl. Without warning she dodged towards Sano and pushed hard against his back. Not expecting her attack Sano tripped and lunged forward colliding into something or rather someone.

The other person fell to the pavement with a hard thud. Kaoru put her hand up to her mouth realizing what she had done. She peeked from behind Sanosuke's tall frame to see whom she knocked over. She saw a mass of red hair shaking back and forth and thought she heard him say "Oro?" Clearly, he didn't have a clue what hit him and was a bit disoriented. 

Sano held out his hand toward the person and nervously scratched the back of his head with the other hand. 

"Uhhh, sorry about that Kenshin." Sano said awkwardly.

The man grabbed Sano's hand as he brought himself up. This man was only a little taller than Kaoru. He dusted off his clothes and turned to look at Sano.

"No harm done Sano." As he shot him a friendly grin.

Kaoru, who was still standing behind Sanosuke, looked at the red haired man with intent. She noticed a nasty cut on his elbow that was beginning to bleed.

Kaoru cleared her throat.

"Umm, it looks like you hurt your elbow." She said pointing to the spot on his arm.

Kenshin turned his arm around to see that his elbow was bleeding. He looked back at the Kaoru noticing her presence. 

Kaoru gazed into his violet eyes and was mesmerized by their beauty. For a moment, she thought she was seeing things, but his eyes were indeed a deep shade of violet. Red wisps of hair delicately framed his face. She felt a strange urge to go and touch the soft looking strands. 

Kenshin stared into Kaoru's eyes and noticed they were a beautiful color of sapphire. Her eyes had a magical gleam to them. She was a small girl just a little shorter than him. Her face and skin were very delicate looking. Tendrils of hair escaped from her ponytail danced in the wind and settled against her head. An odd feeling came over him as he wondered what her hair would feel like against his hands.

_She doesn't look like Sanosuke's type? _He said to himself

Sano broke the disturbing silence and gave Kaoru a dirty look. 

Kaoru snapped back to reality as she noticed Sanosuke's glare. Embarrassed for staring at a complete stranger she hid behind Sanosuke hiding the blush that flushed her face.

Kenshin nervously scratched the back of his head and said he had to get going. Sano stepped aside as Kenshin walked past them. He did not look back at Kaoru. She found herself disappointed that he didn't say anything to her let alone look as he walked past. She watched him walk away and noticed for the first time he had long hair. It was neatly kept in a ponytail behind the nape of his neck. 

_He is very handsome, _she thought to herself. 

Sano cleared his voice

"Yo missy, are you through gawking yet?"

"Huh?" she replied turning towards him

Sano grinned

"I saw the way you were looking at him. That look on your face was priceless!" he smirked. "You looked like a love sick girl!"

Kaoru glared at him

"I was not gawking! I was just thinking that it was very rude of him not to introduce himself or even say goodbye to me! Apparently, he must be one of your friends considering his lack of manners!" She shot back at him.

"Whatever." He said disbelievingly, "Next time I see him, I'll tell him how much you love him."

"You wouldn't?!" she gasped "That is ridiculous! She stammered, "I just met the guy! How can I be in love with him?!"

"Want to bet?" he said raising his eyebrow.

Kaoru let out a growl as she charged at Sanosuke, who turned around and began to run. 

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" she yelled running after him.

Sano looked back, "Man, I didn't think she could run this fast?"

Kaoru was gaining on him and there were only a few feet between her and Sano. She made a daring move and jumped onto his back. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she whacked him continuously over the head.

"Ow! OW! Stop I was only kidding! That hurts!" he yelled

"I'll teach you to make fun of me you dumb jerk!" she said as she continued to wail on him.

Kaoru pulled on his hair

"Ouch! No! Stop! Not the hair!!! I am sorry I didn't mean it!" he said pleadingly

Kaoru jumped off his back and Sano shook his head trying to recover from her attack.

"You got quite a hit there kid" as he grabbed his head and winced.

Kaoru smiled, "That'll teach you to tease me – Jerk!" 

_Where does this kid get her energy? _He said to himself.

Sano looked around and saw they were where they needed to be. 

"Well, do you want to come in?" he said, gesturing towards the door of an old looking building.

"This is it?" Kaoru asked quizzically.

"Yup, home sweet home." He said

The building looked a lot better than the hotel she stayed in, the other night. It looked old but surprisingly kept up. The brick wasn't as dirty as some of the other buildings and the neighborhood seemed to be quiet. 

Sano walked up the stairs and opened the heavy looking door to the entrance.

"You coming?" he asked, looking down at Kaoru, who was still standing on the sidewalk.

Kaoru nodded and followed him inside. Once inside, she noticed a series metal mailboxes attached to the wall. Sano dug inside his pocket and brought out a key so he could unlock the door. He opened the door and motioned for Kaoru to follow him.

She examined a giant staircase and a hall that ran across to other apartments within the building. She gazed upwards trying to figure out how big the building really was. The inside wasn't too bad for such an old place.

"This way." Sano said, as she began to follow him up a series of steps.

"This isn't such a bad place." Kaoru said in a matter of fact tone. "I didn't expect you to own something like this?" 

Sano laughed

"I won this place in a bet. You should have seen the place I lived in before this, it was a real dump. I got lucky you could say. The rent money keeps me from having to get a real job, and I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

Somehow Kaoru wasn't shocked by any of this.

They walked up three flights of steps and Sano directed her to a door that opened to the third floor.

"This building is five stories. There are four apartments on each floor. The one that's available is right next to mine. I checked on it this morning and it seems the previous tenants already moved."

He took another key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door to reveal something Kaoru wasn't expecting. The place was filthy! Garbage was lying on the floor, the counter top, and in the sink. It looked like someone left in a hurry and didn't bother to pick up after him or herself.

"They skipped out before I got this months rent. I have a hard time keeping this one rented. I am not sure why?"

_Maybe because this apartment was so filthy compared to the rest of the building, _she said to herself.

If it weren't for the garbage and filth, the place wouldn't look half bad. It wasn't what she was used to, but it would have to do. The place was open except for the bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom was located to the right and the bathroom connected to her bedroom. 

"I'll take it." She said firmly

"Since it's almost the end of the month and the place isn't clean I'll give you discount on the first months rent."

Kaoru thought his offer was fair. Her and Sanosuke negotiated the terms and she paid him for the first and next months rent.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to pay this minute." He said with a surprised look on his face. "Along with the next months rent also?"

"Listen Sano, you have done so much for me already. I owe you this money fair and square." She said

Sano shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever you say." And pocketed the money.

"It looks like I am going to have a lot of work ahead of me." She sighed, "Do you know where I can buy some items to clean this place?"

"Yeah, there is a small grocery store around the corner. If you go out the front door and take a right, you will see it at the end of the block."

Sano handed her the key to the front door and told her he would change the lock to her apartment by the night.

"Oh, by the way." Sano said before he left. "I have a friend who owns the Akabeko. If you needed a job I could talk with her. She always in need of help. The pay isn't bad either I hear."

"What kind of place is this Akabeko?" Kaoru asked doubtingly. 

She wouldn't be surprised if it were some cheap floozy house.

"The Akabeko happens to be a night club. It's a popular spot in this area." He said

"What kind of stuff would I have to do?" still doubting him

"Geeze! You sound as if it were a whore house!" He said

"Considering you're suggesting it, I wouldn't doubt it." She laughed

"I'll forget you said that." As he brushed the last comment off. "Tae is a very good friend of mine and she runs the club. Most of the girls are either bartenders or cocktail servers. I am not sure what other stuff you they do, but you could ask her in person if you like."

"Hmm, I should look into it." She said

"I can take you there tomorrow and you can meet Tae for yourself. I better get going if I am going to change that lock before tonight. See ya later kid." He turned around and walked out.

Kaoru looked around, "Where should I start?"

That's it for Chapter 6! 

Finally, Kenshin appears! Yeah! Lol. I really enjoy writing this fic. Your reviews are awesome! I get so excited when I check my email and see a new review pop up! Thank you guys! 

Chapter 7 should have will have a little more of Kenshin than this one, so stayed tuned!


	8. We meet again

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 22, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 7:

Kaoru spent the next morning cleaning the rest of her apartment. She got an early start since she was rudely awakened by Sanosuke's thunderous snores. At first she thought it was an earthquake, but quickly disregarded the thought, since earthquakes don't happen in New York. The wall between her bedroom and Sano's apartment seemed to be where it was originating.

Kaoru laughed to herself

No wonder he couldn't keep this place rented! With loud snoring like that, it'd drive anyone bonkers!

Sano stopped by late in afternoon. He seemed to have quite a hangover. Kaoru found out that he had taken his newly found rent money and gambled it. She was more than sure he lost some of it, because he looked less than cheerful when her greeted her. It also could have been the fact that he drunk himself into a stupor, which was quite apparent in his heavily lidded eyes and foul smelling breath.

After Kaoru gave Sano a stern lecture on the consequences of gambling and stopped calling him an imbecile, they finally left for the Akabeko. To Kaoru's liking, Sano didn't walk in his usual long strides. He rather stumbled along roving back and forth, in which Kaoru gave him a gentle nudge every now and then to stop swaying so much.

After a scenic walk, thanks to Sano, they arrived at the Akabeko. The Akabeko wasn't what Kaoru had imagined. The building was fairly modern and it was located in a clean looking part of town. The inside was mostly dark except for a few spotlights here and there. 

A woman with shoulder length brown hair stepped out from behind the bar and greeted them. The woman was Tae. Tae teased Sanosuke about his hangover and asked why she hadn't seen him around lately. Sano gave vague excuse and Tae gave him a hard slap across the back.

"Now, Now Sano, I don't want to hear your excuses you rotten gangster." She said as she gave him a wink.

Sanosuke introduced Kaoru and Tae. He explained Kaoru was in need of job and asked Tae to give her shot. 

Tae eyed Kaoru up and down and said, "I'm not sure she will fit in. No offense dear." As she directed the last sentence to Kaoru.

"Oh come on Tae! We go back…give the kid a chance." Sano pleaded.

"Well" she said with a pause, "As a favor to you, I will give her a chance, but nothing more." She turned to Kaoru, "Have you have any experience?"

Kaoru's face flushed "I…Well I actually never worked in a bar or…a club for that fact."

Tae frowned "Hmm, I see…come back on Friday at 8:00 and we will see what you can do. 

Kaoru was elated, even though it was only a chance it had to be something.

On the way back home, Kaoru asked Sano if he would go shopping with her the next day. He was reluctant, more than anything he hated shopping. After much persistence and an offer of a free meal, Sano hesitantly agreed.

The next few days went by in a breeze. As promised, Sano accompanied Kaoru shopping, but instantly regretted his decision. She pulled him into every store imaginable. He couldn't remember feeling so bored or out of place in his entire life. 

Kaoru would ask him things like "Oh, how do you think this looks?, Do These match?, Ooh, Have you ever seen anything like this? Or "Which one do you like?"

Never! Ever! Again! Would he go shopping, especially with her! Not even a free meal was worth the torture he was going through. He was more than happy when the day ended. 

"Sano" Kaoru said in a sweet voice, "I was wondering…I was wondering if maybe you could.."

She was immediately cut off with a loud "No"

"I am not going to go shopping with you ever again! Not even if you offered me free meals for the rest of your life! It's not worth it!" Sano said shaking his hands in front of him.

Kaoru pouted and made a "Hmph" kind of noise

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it" she shot back, "Besides I wasn't going to ask you to go shopping. I wanted to ask if you could help me Friday afternoon when the furniture comes. I need help putting my bed together."

"Oh" Sano said, followed by a sigh of relief.

"Do you think you can? I promise never ever to ask you to go shopping again." She pleaded.

"Well…I guess so…but I better get something out of it! He said.

Kaoru smiled, "You don't have to help me arrange the furniture. I just need help with the bed. And for being so nice I will cook you dinner this time."

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he sighed, and waived to her as he left.

Early next morning, the sound of Sano's heavy snoring awaked Kaoru. She rolled over and put a pillow over her head.

"Urrghh! I can't take it anymore!" wide-awake Kaoru got up from the couch and stretched.

 She looked at the clock, '7:00am' "How am I ever going to get through this day?" she said aloud.

Kaoru walked over to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. Wrinkling her face, she moved from cupboard to cupboard. She gave a loud sigh and moved to the fridge. She opened it up, and let the refrigerator light bathe over her face, as she searched for something to eat.

"Damn, there is nothing in here for breakfast!" she said, and closed the door.

She changed into jogging pants a white t-shirt and a hoodie. Then she put her hair up in an elastic rubber band and tightened her ponytail. Kaoru slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed her keys. 

Since she didn't have anything for breakfast, she decided to go to the corner grocery store to pick some stuff up. The store only had basic things, nothing fancy, but it would do. She picked up a box of cereal and a carton of milk and paid for her purchases.

Kaoru practically skipped all the way home, feeling a little more energetic than normal. She ran up the front steps, sack in hand, without a care in the world. Not paying too much attention, Kaoru failed to notice someone opening the front door and walking out.

She immediately looked up as she hit something solid. Her gaze moved upward as she came in contact with the same soft violet eyes, she had only seen days before. The tips of his red hair grazed the tops of his lashes. Her breath was caught in her throat as she realized how close she was to him. He was mere inches away from her face. She could feel his soft warm breath against her face. A weird tingle moved its way up her spine.  Instinct told her to move backward. Missing a step, Kaoru felt her body fall backwards. 

She closed her eyes waiting to feel the impact of the ground, but instead felt a gentle hand grasp hers. The hand pulled her forward and prevented her fall. Wide-eyed, Kaoru looked up at the man who saved her. Still grasping her arm, the man took a step back to give her some space. He removed hold of her arm and set it on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The man asked in a worried tone.

Snapping back into reality, Kaoru answered, "Yes…I'm…I'm alright.", still not believing what happened.

The man then looked behind her and she turned to follow his glance. On the sidewalk below, lay her cereal and broken carton of milk.

"Oh no!" Kaoru said, as she turned and jogged down the stairs.

The man followed her as he watched her pick up the soggy box of cereal and broken carton of milk.

"Urgh, I am such a klutz!" she said.

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to save your sack."

Kaoru turned around; surprised he was still watching her. A heated blush crossed her face.

"It's no big deal. You know what they say…'don't cry over spilled milk.'" She nervously laughed after the last sentence.

She raised herself from the ground and wiped her hands on her clothes.

"I am sorry. I have really been rude." She held out her hand, "My name is Kaoru Tak…Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya." 

He noticed how she slurred the words and quickly recovered. It was like she was…hiding something? He brushed the thoughts out of his head and extended her hand towards hers. 

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. I believe we have met before but were not properly introduced." 

Kaoru thought back to the incident with Sanosuke and immediately became embarrassed. 

Kenshin, noticing her embarrassment, broke the silence.

"I was just on my way to breakfast and…maybe…uhh, maybe you would care to join me?"

What are doing Himura? She is clearly Sano's lady friend…but what harm is there in asking her to join you…it's not like it'd be a date…anyways…still I shouldn't be thinking like this…not after…after…

"Thanks for the offer, but the cereal is still good. See?" she pointed to the plastic bag it was in."

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts

"That it is" he grinned.

"Thank you for saving me." Kaoru said.

She gave him a warm smile that sent butterflies through his stomach.

"Have a nice day Miss Kaoru." He smiled and waived goodbye, then walked in the other direction.

Kaoru watched him leave with disappointment.

_Why didn't I go with him?!…I really wanted to…You know very well why…Remember the last man…You don't need another man in your life…Look what the last one did to you…besides, you almost let your real name slip…no one can know what my real name is…it's too dangerous!_

End of chapter 7

How do you like it so far? I wanted to write more but it's getting late. I have a little thing called "work" to go to in the morning. *** **Sighs * 

Thanks for your positive feedback! It's nice to know people like the story. I am trying not to make it too predictable, but sometimes it's hard. I hope to have some action scenes in later chapters…but I am not going to spoil it! I have a few ideas, some I am sure you won't expect. You will have to stay tuned in order to find out! ;)

Until Next Time!


	9. Mind Over Heart

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 24, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 8:

All morning, Kaoru was unable to get the memory of a certain "red head" out of her mind. She remembered how warm his breath felt upon her cheek. The way soft tendrils of hair fell over his face. How gentle, yet firm his grasp was, when he wielded her back to safety. Of course, who could forget those yielding violet eyes? She found herself lost every time she looked into them.

Try as she might, Kaoru couldn't concentrate on anything. She scolded herself on rejecting his invitation to breakfast. More than anything she wanted to go, but her mind said "no." Realistically, dating was not on the agenda. Her heart had suffered enough and she was not willing to give it up so easily again. He made it difficult for her to keep it that way. She had fallen for him, but refused to admit it.

Later in the afternoon, her furniture arrived. Everything seemed to come at once that she didn't know exactly what to do or where to put it. Eventually, the commotion passed and she found herself standing behind a slew of boxes.

Kaoru spent $5,000.00 since she came to America. She only had $7,000 left. Most of the money went on furniture and rent. She made it a point to impress Tae, because she didn't know how long it would take her to find another job. The money came from the sale of her father's dojo. It had been in her family for many years.

At first she was reluctant to sell it, but Misao convinced her it was best. 

Your father would have wanted you to sell it. You need the money. If you sell the dojo, you will have enough money to get out of here. Your father would have understood…trust me…

She could still hear Misao's voice echoing through her head. Before she left, she made Misao a promise to contact her, once it was safe. Kaoru told her it might be awhile but she would let her know somehow, when the time was right. It was too risky to contact her right away. Misao was the first person Enishi would go to. A nervous thought fluttered through her head, she hoped Misao was all right.

Kaoru was unable to continue the thought when she heard someone knocking at her door. She opened it up to find Sanosuke standing with a toothpick tucked in the corner of his mouth. 

Kaoru greeted him, "You are here early Sano."

Sano walked in and looked at the boxes piled around the small apartment.

"Good thing too, looks like you are going to need some help."

Sanosuke helped Kaoru arrange her furniture and pile the boxes so they were out of the way, even though it wasn't part of the deal. He remembered her saying that he'd only be putting her bed together.

Women, always changing their minds. – He thought to himself 

Sometime later, Sano finally got to the task he originally came there to do. He had to get some tools back at his place, because Kaoru forgot to buy some on her little shopping spree.

What would women do without men? 

Kaoru left Sanosuke to put her bed together and she went to prepare dinner. She wasn't sure what to cook. Sano seemed to like just about anything, so it really wouldn't matter. She finally decided to make hamburgers and macaroni and cheese. 

Kaoru knew she wasn't the greatest cook but didn't think she could go wrong with that combination. She flipped the box of mac and cheese over to read the directions.

_2 cups of water…_

_½ cup milk…_

_Bring water and milk to a boil…add seasoning packet and noodles…cook for 10 minutes…_

_How hard is that? This will be a piece of cake!_

She decided to make the mac and cheese first. Kaoru poured the ingredients into a pot and set it on the stove and turned on the heat. Next she got a frying pan out and sprayed it with cooking oil. She turned on another burner and set the pan on top, so it could heat up. 

Kaoru took the hamburger out of the fridge and removed all the plastic it was wrapped in. She took clumps of hamburger and formed them into odd shapes. The hamburgers didn't look pretty but she knew Sano wouldn't care what they looked like. He would be too busy eating, to notice something as trivial as that, she laughed to herself.

Back in the bedroom Sano struggled putting her bed together. It was a lot more complicated than he expected. He blamed his confused state on, hunger deprivation. 

When is she going to be done?! I am starving! How does she expect me to finish when my stomach is so empty!

Sano was having a hard time fitting a couple of the pieces together. He decided not to fool around with them anymore and took out his hammer. 

When you can't fix it…beat it until does what you want.

His hammer made a clanging sound as he pounded on the metal pieces forcing them together. Sano stopped his banging when he heard a shrill whistle like noise coming from the kitchen. Immediately, he got up and yelled towards Kaoru.

"Is everything alright in there?" 

Meanwhile, Kaoru was in the kitchen trying to wave a magazine in front of the smoke detector so it'd stop beeping. She heard Sano yell from the bedroom asking if everything was all right.

"Uh…Uh…Yes everything is fine. This smoke detector is a little sensitive…that's all. Don't worry about it…happens all the time. She stammered

She didn't want Sano to come out and see how much she was struggling. Kaoru couldn't understand why she was having such a hard time. It was only hamburgers for Christ's sake!

Kaoru put a towel over the smoke detector and it finally quit beeping. Hearing the detector stop, Sano resumed working on the bed. 

The bed was coming along nicely, after he got those two pieces to come together. The only thing he had left was to put the top mattress on. He hoisted it up in on swoop and threw it onto the bed. 

He brushed his hands together

Not bad, if I do say so myself 

Sano smiled, as he looked upon his handiwork. His smile soon turned to a frown when a whiff of smoke caught his nose. He sniffed the air again.

Something's burning! 

He ran out of the bedroom so he could find the source of the fire. The smoke was coming from the other room. Thick clouds billowed in the air making it hard to breathe. Sano choked and began to cough. The smoke filled his lungs as he called out for Kaoru. It was hard to see anything the smoke was too thick. 

Sano adjusted his burning eyes to see a figure moving in the smoke. 

Kaoru raced to the window and quickly opened it. As soon as she did this, the smoke poured out the open window. 

She saw Sano coughing and rubbing his eyes.

"SANO! What are you doing out here?!" she asked in a panicked voice

"What happened?! What did you burn?!" he said coughing

"Uh…Uhh…the frying pan got a little hot. Umm….it's okay now…New pans…they do that all the time…you know…"

"Sure they do." he said waiving the smoke out of his eyes.

_I think I'm going to regret this. – _Sano thought to himself

"Why don't you sit down Sano? I think it's done?" she told him

"Are you sure…I mean…we can always…."

"What are you saying??! You don't trust my cooking? Let me tell you one thing…"

Sano quickly interrupted her

"No, No, that is not what I was saying –He waived his hands in front of him-it's getting late and you have to get to work." He said pointing towards the clock.

Kaoru turned around and saw it was already 6:45. 

"Oh my god! I didn't realize what time it was! I am going to be late." She said in a panicked voice.

"You're going to have to eat without me." She said as she ran towards the kitchen.

Kaoru served his plate and brought it back to him. 

"Here eat this. I need to hop in the shower." She jabbed the plate in the chest and ran towards her bedroom.

Sano looked down at the plate. For the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry. The hamburgers looked like bits of charcoal and the mac and cheese looked a bit runny and undercooked. He didn't want to hurt Kaoru's feelings, most of all hear her lecture him, and so he decided to be daring.

After gagging and gulping down several glasses of water, Sano ate the last bite. He had a heavy feeling in his stomach and felt like being sick. He wasn't sure what was worse, Kaoru's lecturing or her cooking? He held his stomach as it began to do flip-flops. He's had better hangovers that were less painful.

Kaoru came out of her bedroom ready to go. She wasn't sure what to wear, since Tae never said anything about how she should dress. She decided to go semi-casual, choosing to wear a loose blouse and sleek black pants. A bright blue ribbon hung from her usual ponytail, which complimented her outfit quite well.

Kaoru eyed Sano laying on the couch

"What are you doing just laying there?! Come on we need to go!"

Sano laid there still clutching his stomach in agony.

"I am not sure I can go…Uhhh don't feel well…." He grunted.

Kaoru gave him a smack over the head

"Quit playing around! I am serious!" she shouted at him

Sano reluctantly got up and walked with her out the door.

When the arrived at the Akabeko, Kaoru saw it was packed. There was a long line waiting outside to get in. Loud music could be heard from outside. Kaoru gulped, wondering what she got herself into.

Sano led her in the back way and was immediately greeted by a very frustrated looking Tae. Tae was going on about how three of the girls quit without any notice and how busy they were. Tae grabbed onto Kaoru's arm and pulled her inside. 

She led her into a backroom where another girl was just walking out.

"Tsbambe! Tae called out, "This Kaoru…err?"

"Kamiya" Kaoru filled in.

"Tonight is her first night. I need you to fill her in." Tae dictated.

Tsubambe nodded her head and Tae left in a hurry.

"If you're going to be alright kid, I am going to go out front and sit." Sano said as clutched his stomach.

Tsubambe was a nice girl. She was about Kaoru's age, if not a little younger. Kaoru eyed Tsubambe's uniform, wondering if she would have to wear something like it? 

Tsubambe brought Kaoru a uniform and told her to come out when she was ready. Kaoru put the uniform on and looked into the long mirror in front of her. Her uniform looked exactly like Tsubambe's. The outfit consisted of black stockings,satin shorts, a buttoned up white shit, and a black vest. She had never dressed so provocatively in her life.

How did I let Sano talk me into this? 

Kaoru finished the outfit by putting on her bow tie and black high heels. She opened the door and met Tsubambe. Tsubambe filled Kaoru in on what she was supposed to do before they went out front. She especially emphasized Tae's rule on, no flirting with customers. She was supposed to act friendly, but not too friendly.

The night seemed to go by so fast. At first Kaoru was intimidated by the large crowds but soon got over it. Kaoru's job for the night was to run the register. She watched the other girls weave in and out of the crowds with trays in their hands. Kaoru wondered if she would have to do that?

Sano sat at the end of the bar miserable as ever. He made several trips to the bathroom, none of which were enjoyable. Tae came over noticing his condition.

"What's wrong Sano? You haven't had a drink all night? It looks as though you have a hangover?"

"No…not a hangover…food…poisoning!" he yelped out as he rushed towards the bathroom.

The night was almost over and Kaoru collected over $100 in tips. Tae asked her to start serving drinks in the front, so she could get some practice. Kaoru was doing better than expected and Tae was pleased.

As the night came to a close, Kaoru gave a sigh of relief. Tae walked behind her and gave her a pat on the back.

"Nice job kid. Never expected it out of you. I am really impressed."

Kaoru faced Tae and said "Thank You."

Kaoru noticed that Sano wasn't sitting at the end of the bar anymore. She looked through out the club but couldn't see him anywhere. Everyone had filed out long ago, so only the servers and bartenders were left. Tsubambe saw Kaoru's expression and walked up to her.

"Tae told Sano to go home awhile ago. He kept complaining about not feeling good. He didn't want to leave without you, but I told him I'd give you a ride."

"Oh, I guess he really was sick?" she said in a worried tone.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Tae's had to kick him out of here for being drunk and he looked ten times as worse. He's a big boy." Tsubambe chuckled.

Kaoru laughed along with her. She liked Tsubambe. 

A little while later Tae told the two they could go home. Kaoru gave a sigh of relief as she picked up the clothes and purse. Tsubambe grabbed her stuff as well and lead Kaoru to her car.

The drive home was a pleasant one. Tsubambe was really nice. She didn't think her personality fit in at the club, but neither did hers. Tsubambe neared Kaoru's apartment and stopped at the curb in front of her steps. 

"Thank you for the ride" she smiled

"No problem" Tsubambe smiled back "See you tomorrow night" she waived and then drove off.

Kaoru was happy her first day at work went so well. Tae said the job was as good as hers. 

She looked at her watch and realized it was 1:00am. It didn't seem like it, she wasn't tired at all. Happily, Kaoru ran up the stairs but slipped and fell on the third step.

"Ouch!" she cried out.

Why didn't I learn my lesson from this morning? Damn heels! 

She looked down at her torn stockings and noticed a deep cut. Blood was beginning to surface and seep out. She touched the tender spot and winced as she pulled her hand back.

"Miss Kaoru?" a familiar voice called out from behind her

Kaoru turned around to see whom it was and was relieved when she saw Kenshin.

Kenshin instantly brought his eyes down towards the cut on her leg and frowned. 

"Miss Kaoru, you are hurt." He said with worry in his voice

"Yes, I guess I didn't learn my lesson from this morning." She said, trying to smile.

Kenshin walked towards her and kneeled beside her. 

"That is a deep cut. You should take care of that before it gets infected, that you should do." He said with a nod, "Do you have anything to put on it?"

"Uhh..no I don't have anything at the moment. Maybe I should go to that store on the corner and see if I can find something." 

Kenshin looked towards the store, "The store is closed, you will not be able to get anything until tomorrow morning. I have some that you could use, if you would like?" 

He gazed at her with those violet eyes. How was she to say no, when he looked at her so?

"I don't want to bug you for something at this time of night. You are probably tired. I should be fine." 

"No, I am not tired. I don't go to bed until late. Really, it would be no problem." He said, giving her a smile.

"Alright…as long as I am not keeping you up. She smiled back at him.

Kenshin helped her up and they walked into the building. He held her hand as they went up the stairs and held the door open for her as well. They made their way to the second floor and Kenshin held the door to his floor open. They walked down the hall until they came to the door of his apartment. 

Kenshin fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and flicked on the light. He put his hand behind Kaoru's back and led her inside.

Kaoru was amazed at how different Kenshin's apartment was from hers or even Sanosuke's for that matter. His apartment was decorated in an "old world" style. Rugs covered the polished hard wood floor. Bookshelves covered one side of the wall while the kitchen occupied the opposite. He had new appliances, from what she could tell. They were made of stainless steel, while his cupboards were made of wood. His living room was between the kitchen and the door to his bedroom. A giant leather couch and matching chairs sat in the center of his apartment with a long cherry wood end table in front. Hanging on one wall she noticed a large, very antique looking sword. A thought crossed her mind why he would have such thing but quickly brushed it aside.

He gestured for her to sit on one of the chairs. Kaoru sat down and immediately sank into its comfort. 

"I'll be a minute. I need to get come stuff so we can clean that cut." He smiled, and walked into his bedroom.

Kaoru waited patiently as he returned with an armful of items. He set them on the ground beside her and went to the kitchen to fill the bowl he had with water. When he came back he set the bowl down and knelt on the floor beside Kaoru.

Gently, he put his hand behind Kaoru's knee and brought her leg towards him. His touch made Kaoru's insides flutter and gulped as she realized he was going to take care of her cut.

"Forgive me Miss Kaoru." He said, as he looked into her eyes.

Kenshin ripped the rest of her stocking so he could better treat her cut. He dipped the washcloth into the water and slowly brought it to her skin. Kaoru shuttered.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"No…you did not hurt me at all. I am a little jumpy." She softly said.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Miss Kaoru." He said, giving her a heartfelt smile.

She let her gaze drift from his smile and settled on the side of his cheek. A long cross-shaped scar was gouged into his soft flesh. Kaoru wondered why she never noticed it before? She wondered how he got it? Must have been something very sharp to make a mark like that? More than anything, she wanted to reach out and caresses the scar upon his cheek. She smiled as she thought about it.

Kenshin returned his attention to her cut and finished cleaning it with the cloth. He reached for a can of antiseptic and removed the lid. 

"This may sting a little, Miss Kaoru." He softly said, gazing at her with his round violet orbs.

Kaoru felt her whole body go weak, as she looked his eyes. She was lost to the world, and did not want this moment to end. 

Kenshin sprayed the area and Kaoru winced as she felt it sting her skin. Kenshin looked up noticing her reaction and immediately felt sorry for what he had done. He hated the look of pain that flashed upon her face.

Tenderly, Kenshin began to blow upon the cut. Kaoru felt a cool calming sensation move its way upwards though her body. She wondered what it could be when she saw Kenshins lips pursed together blowing gently against her leg. Kaoru's heart began to beat fast as she realized how intimate the gesture was.

Kaoru felt the cooling sensation stop and looked to see him pulling out a bandage and carefully place it over her cut.

"All finished." He said 

"Thank…You" she whispered.

"No problem. I was happy to help." He said, grinning.

At that moment the clock in his apartment chimed, breaking the charm she was under. 

"1:30? It's late I had better go." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh.." he said, Looking down

"You sure, you wouldn't want to stay for a cup of tea or something?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"That is very nice of you, but I can't accept." She said, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Sano's probably expecting you home…" he said in almost a whisper.

"Sano?!" she asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"He will be happy to have you home, since it's so late." He said 

"You mean…No…this is too funny…" she said, trying not to laugh too hard.

"I am sorry, I don't understand? He said, bunching his eyebrows together.

"Sano and I are not going out. We are good friends and only good friends! I don't understand why everybody thinks different?"

"I…just thought…you know…since I saw you together…that you were…" He replied uneasily

"Like I would ever date that silly rooster head!" she giggled

Kenshin smiled, happy to hear she was single

"Well…then…I was wondering…if maybe you would like to…uh…go out sometime? He said nervously

Kaoru's smile dropped when she realized what he was asking.

Come on Kaoru, you already missed your first chance with him. Don't let him slip away again!…No, it's not a good idea! You will only get hurt in the end!…But he was so nice and those eyes. I can't forget about them…

Kenshin noticed her hesitation and wished he didn't ask. 

"Thank you for everything." She said as picked up her things and turned to leave.

Brokenheartedly, Kenshin followed her to the door. He didn't understand why she didn't say "yes" or "no." He would have rather her said "no", than to have his question ignored. He didn't know whether she liked him or not? Maybe she was too nice to say no? or maybe she wanted to, but was too shy? Kenshin was disappointed he really liked her.

Kaoru walked out the door and turned once more to smile. Kenshin mustered the best smile he could, trying to hide how he really felt.

Kaoru could see the disappointment in his eyes, which made her do the unthinkable.

Unexpectedly, Kaoru walked back to Kenshin's door as she stood inches away from him. Her head was telling her to stop, turn around and leave, but her heart was telling her different. Tonight, and only tonight she would listen to her heart.

She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his cheek. She kissed the warm flesh and brought her lips away from him. She gave him another smile and walked away without another word.

Kenshin on the other hand was shocked beyond belief. He felt the spot where she had tenderly kissed him. He noticed it was the cheek with the cross-shaped scar, which he has lived with for years.  

He silently hoped that her kiss had cleansed him. Kenshin walked back into his apartment and shut the door. How was he ever going to sleep, not knowing what her kiss meant?

End of Chapter 8!

Whew! That took awhile to write! Sorry if some parts don't make sense. I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to say in my head, but the hard part is putting it into words!

Thanks for your reviews! I enjoy reading each and every one of them. Everyone has been really awesome! 

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Look forward to more things happening between Kenshin and Kaoru! 


	10. Voices of the Past

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 25, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 9:

Kaoru somberly walked back to her apartment, thinking about what happened. She reached her apartment and shut the door, and leaned her back against it as she replayed the kiss in her head. She had mixed feelings about what the kiss meant. It was gentle soft and pure but what did it mean? Fear of reliving the past, held her back from truly expressing how she felt. 

That night, sleep did not come easy for Kaoru. For such a young girl she had many burdens to carry. She was reminded of her past every single day. Living in New York, was a constant reminder of what she left behind. It was unfair that she had to leave her life and friends in order to survive.

Finally, Kaoru's eyelids became heavy as she drifted off.

Dream 

"Misao…is that you?" Kaoru called out to the small raven-haired girl in front of her.

The girl was kneeling on the floor clutching her face in her hands. It looked as thought she was crying? She didn't turn to speak as Kaoru called out to her. Another figure appeared it was a man. Only a vague outline could be seen until he stepped forward and stopped beside the girl.

"Enishi?!" Kaoru gasped

The tall white haired man hovered over Misao, staring downcast at her through his small-rimmed glasses.

"Where is she?" He asked in an even tone

"I…I don't know where she…"

Enishi pulled his leg back and kicked her in the ribs. She fell over clutching her side as tears poured down her face.

"Where is she?! You know where she is. Tell me or I will KILL YOU!" he growled.

Enishi bent over Misao's fallen figure and grabbed her long braid. He jerked the handful of hair and brought her face level to his.

"I will find her with…. or without your help. He hissed, "She can't escape me…I am everywhere…"

End of Dream 

Panicked, Kaoru woke up and flung herself into an upright position. Her breathing was fast and heavy. A dizzy feeling came over her as she realized she was breathing too hard. Kaoru tried to slow her breathing, repeating it was only a dream. Kaoru's dream was all too real and she found it hard to calm herself down.

Kaoru wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and pulled the covers off her body. She looked at the clock to see it was only 7:30am. There was no way she could go back to sleep after that. Worry etched her face as she thought about her friend Misao.

I wonder how she is? I hope she is okay…If she is in danger it's all my fault!...I have to find out if she's okay… It's dangerous, I know, but I can't go on worrying if she is all right or not?

Kaoru decided to throw caution to the wind and call Misao If something ever happened to her, she would never be able to forgive herself. In no time, Kaoru got dressed and headed to the corner store to buy a phone card.

After purchasing the phone card Kaoru looked around for the nearest payphone. She didn't have a phone yet and besides it'd be foolish to call from her apartment. Kaoru eyed a pay phone a couple blocks away and made her way towards it.

The phone was not enclosed but was freestanding next to a light post. She nervously scratched the silver from the back of the card and then dialed the necessary numbers. Moments later, the sound of ringing could be heard through the receiver. 

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 – times it rang

 Ohh…Why isn't she picking up? Please don't let anything be wrong!

"Hello." A girlish voice answered

"Misao!" Kaoru practically yelled, "What took you so long to answer the phone, are you okay?"  She said, as her heart practically jumped in her throat.

There was a pause

"It's too early…you shouldn't have called…it's not safe." Misao whispered.

"I know it's early, but I had to know if you were okay…you are all right?" Kaoru asked

"Yes I am." She replied, "I take it you arrived safely?" Misao asked

"Yes, I have had some help along the way." Kaoru said

"That is good to hear. Misao said in a relieved tone, "We shouldn't talk too long…it's not safe.

"Has…has…you know who came by?" Kaoru nervously asked

"Yes…He was looking for you. I didn't tell him anything. He's got people searching for you…but I don't think he knows where you are… he knows I won't tell him."

"I am glad you're safe" Misao said in a reassured voice.

"Me too" Kaoru replied

"We have talked too long…I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too." Kaoru said trying to hold back tears.

As soon as Kaoru spoke those words she heard a gentle click. Kaoru held the phone to her to ear until she heard nothing but dial tone. A few tears escaped her eyes as she hung the phone back on its receiver. She wiped them off with the back of her sleeve and returned to her apartment.

Meanwhile, in the shadows another person emerged from a well hidden corner. His eyes were downcast following the image of Kaoru until he could no longer see her. The crestfallen violet gaze slowly dimmed in memory of her recent words.

He had no intentions of spying on Miss Kaoru. He was happy to see her rushing down the sidewalk and into the corner store. After last night's events, Kenshin had trouble falling asleep and stayed up all night. He found it hard to forget the serene look in her eyes and how they danced like stars in the night. He was taking a walk to clear his head of these thoughts.

Kenshin wanted to talk to Miss Kaoru, but was hesitant after what happened. He wanted to say he was sorry for upsetting her by asking her out but then remembered the kiss she gave him. It was soft sweet and kind. There was no way he'd be able to talk to her without looking like an idiot. He would give her time to sort out what she felt. It was very clear how much more confused she was about her emotions, than Kenshin.

The temptation to follow Miss Kaoru was too strong. He decided to keep his distance and look from afar. That's when he saw her walk to the payphone. He could only hear bits and pieces of her conversation. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. 

He saw the look on her expression change to one of sadness. His heart ached to go over and console her but he knew it wasn't wise, since she had no idea of his presence. 

Kenshin then caught wind of four painful words. Maybe not painful to anyone else, but to him they were devastating. He distinctly heard her say, "I love you too." He saw the woebegone look in her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. His heart caught in his throat, he wasn't sure what to think? Was that the reason why she didn't give him an answer, when he asked her out? Didn't she say she was single? Many of these thoughts rushed through his head.

Maybe it was a secret lover that she didn't want anyone to know about. His heart fell, knowing something wasn't right. How could he have been so stupid? She is a beautiful girl, who wouldn't want to be with her? But…Why did she have to lie to him? Why couldn't she tell him that she was seeing someone? His face fell ashen as he realized all hope with her was lost.

Back at the apartment Kaoru finished her breakfast and washed the rest of the dinner plates from last night. She looked at the leftover food setting on the plate from the other day. 

Why didn't Sano finish? He always eats whatever is left? 

Upon inspection of the food she could tell why. She couldn't believe he ate it! Instantly, she felt remorse for the way she acted towards him. Kaoru had a hunch Sano wasn't joking when he said he was sick. 

Kaoru made it a point to check in on him after she finished the dishes. 

After putting away the last dish Kaoru put her shoes on and walked next door. She knocked on the door several times before she heard him cough and stumble towards the door to open it.

The door creaked open to a tired looking Sano. He looked awful! He had a five o'clock shadow and was still dressed in the same clothes from the day before. His face was still pale and his eyes were half closed.

"Hey missy, what are you doing here?" he asked groggily

"Uhh..hi Sano…I wanted to check and see if you were alright? Tae said you weren't feeling well." 

"Oh…" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't come in?" he asked

"Oh…umm..if you are not feeling well maybe I shouldn't. It would be better if you rested."

"Nah, I am fine." He said yawning

"Come in." he said opening the door wider.

Kaoru walked in and stood in the middle of the room staring at the mess. It looked as though he hadn't cleaned for months! He had pizza boxes stacked on the counter and dishes overflowed from the sink. His clothes were strewn about the floor and glasses covered the end tables. 

"I know it's not the cleanest but I am the one who has to live here." He said with a chuckle.

"Do you need anything Sano?" she asked

"No I am fine. My stomach is starting to feel a little better." He said reassuringly

"Oh…Well maybe I could help you pick up around here? You have done so much for me. It is the least I can do.

"Sure kid, do whatever you want. I will just lay here and watch TV."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and got to work. 

Sano wouldn't be Sano, if he weren't lazy 

In a few hours Kaoru had straightened up the place. It still looked like a bachelor pad, but much cleaner. She through out all the garbage, washed the dishes, and put his clothes in a neat pile. Sano was content watching TV, never looking up to see what Kaoru was doing.

"Well, I have finished." She said brushing her hands together

"Hey, the place looks pretty nice. Maybe you should come here and clean for me more often." He said jokingly

"When pigs fly Sano! This will be the first and the LAST time I ever clean for you!" she said mockingly.

At that moment, a distinct knock could be heard from outside. Sano wondered who it could be? He was about to get up and answer the door but Kaoru had already beat him. Kaoru opened the door, to find a woman standing there with a small boy holding her hand. The woman pushed the door open further, knocking Kaoru out of the way.

Who the hell does she think she is? She can't just come in here and act like she owns the place!

Kaoru glared at the tall dark haired woman who still had the small child hanging on her hand. Sano stood up his eyes wide with surprise.

"FOX?!" What are you doing here?" Sano squeaked

"How many times must I tell you! DON"T CALL ME FOX!" she shouted at him.

Sano winced at hearing her high-pitched voice.

"Who's the girl?" She said not looking at Kaoru

"She's a friend." Sano replied

She eyed Kaoru, "Hmpf…Friend indeed." "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you can't just barge in here and treat Sano that way!" Kaoru shouted.

"I very well can and will." She shot back

"Hmpf…I can see he hasn't told you yet…figures."

Sano's eyes went even wider and he began to waive his hands in front of him, nodding his head left and right.

"Aren't you going to tell her? I mean she is going to figure it out sometime?" she said with a devilish grin.

Sano gave a loud sigh of defeat and scratched the back of his head

"Kaoru, this is Megumi…my ex-wife."

"Your…your…wife?" Kaoru said not believing it.

"EX-Wife." Clearly emphasizing the ex. Sano shouted

Megumi shot a look at Kaoru and continued with her business. She took a bunch of juice boxes and plastic containers and placed them in the fridge.

"These are for Yahiko. I have a list of instructions on when to feed and give him snacks."

Kaoru arched her eyebrow, clearly she forgot about the kid. But, where was he?

Megumi shot Kaoru another annoyed look.

"I suppose he forgot to tell you he was a father too huh?"

Kaoru's jaw dropped

"YOUR'RE A FATHER? 

"Only two weekends a month." He said shooting Megumi a disgusted look

"Don't expect anything out of a rooster-head like him! You'd be smart to run as fast as you can and never look back. I have a hard enough time collecting child support and alimony from him! She said directing the last sentence towards Sano.

Megumi looked at her watch and realized she was running late. 

"I love you Yahiko" she shouted and walked out the door.

Kaoru gave Sanosuke a surprised look. She still couldn't believe what happened?

Two seconds later the door cracked open, Megumi was back.

"Oh I forgot to mention. If I find out that you took him out gambling or around those friends of yours…so help me god…!"

"I know, I know. When are you coming to get him?"

"Have him ready and unharmed by 6:00pm tomorrow. Remember what I said, if you know what's good for you." And with that she slammed the door.

Sano gave Kaoru a nervous laugh. 

"Pleasant isn't she?"

Megumi was far from pleasant. Kaoru wasn't sure what they saw in each other. Clearly, they were extreme opposites. She decided not to ask questions, considering she found out too much.

Kaoru remembered the small boy who accompanied her inside. He was still nowhere in site.

"Where did…you know…he go?" Kaoru asked 

Sano nodded his head towards the couch.

Being friendly, Kaoru decided to introduce herself. She slowly crept towards the couch and stopped in front of it. She kneeled on the floor and moved to peek behind the couch.

"Yahiko…"

A small boy holding a toy gun between her eyes confronted her

"SURRENDER UGLY!". He shouted

Kaoru's eyes crossed looking at the flashing gun that was going off against her head.

Kaoru muttered "Cute kid. I wonder who he takes after?"

Sano laughed

END OF CHAPTER 9

Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Megumi and Sano divorced? Sano a father? Yahiko their kid? 

If you haven't noticed by now I've changed Yahiko's age. I thought this would be a little more interesting than the played out "Yahiko being an orphan."

I am glad you think this is a cute fic 

Your reviews mean a lot to me!

Thanks for reading! "Ciao" 


	11. Starry Night

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 26, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 10:

Two weeks past since Kaoru last saw Kenshin. Kaoru wondered why she hadn't seen him lately? At first, they bumped into each other quite frequently. Now, it was as if he completely dropped off the face of the earth. Kaoru wasn't sure why she was so concerned about his whereabouts. They only met a couple times; it wasn't like they were good friends? What was Kenshin to her? She tried to convince herself that they were only mere acquaintances, nothing more. But, why did she feel bad about categorizing him as such? 

Why was Kenshin avoiding her? Did she do something wrong? Was he upset with he,r for not answering his question? 

Kenshin isn't the type to avoid me for a reason like that? Why am I so concerned? I shouldn't have given him that kiss…but then again it felt so right. I wish I knew where he was…

On another side of New York, Kenshin was walking in a very scenic park. The atmosphere was peaceful. Large trees loomed high above letting little flecks of sunlight through their bountiful leaves. Children's laughter could be heard in the distance and the sounds of "clip clops" from horse drawn carriages. Kenshin enjoyed the tranquility of the park. He only wished his mind could be as serene as the parks atmosphere.

Visions of a dark haired beauty constantly played out in his mind. It was impossible to forget about her. Staying away didn't help; it made him want to see her all the more. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. A man like him didn't deserve her she was far too pure. 

He felt twinges of jealously, ever since that day he overheard her confess her love to another. It was wrong of him to be jealous but he couldn't help it. 

Why can't I be happy for her? 

Kenshin continued walking down the path until he heard familiar voices. Lifting his head up, Kenshin spotted Sano and Yahiko. Sano was laying on the grass watching Yahiko play in the sandbox. He smiled, for he rarely saw Sano at peace. No matter how much Sano denied being a father, Kenshin knew he enjoyed it.

Kenshin loved children and wished he had some of his own. He always wanted to find someone who shared his same desires. At one point in his life he had but she was gone. Nothing in this world could bring her back. 

He was knocked out of his reverie when a small spiky-haired five year old tackled him.

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!" Yahiko shouted, as he gestured for Kenshin to pick him up.

He picked up the small boy who instantly wrapped his arms around Kenshin's neck.

"It is nice to see you Yahiko, that it is." Kenshin smiled, "Are you having fun?"

Yahiko nodded his head. Sano got up from his place on the grass and walked over to the two. 

"Yo, Kenshin! What are you doing here?" Sano asked

"Taking a walk, that I am." Kenshin replied

Yahiko, feeling ignored pulled on Kenshin's shirt.

"Uncle Ken!" Yahiko pouted.

"Yes Yahiko, please forgive me for not paying attention to you." He grinned

"I want to show you something!" Yahiko said, in an excited voice.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, trying to sound interested.

"You have to close your eyes first." Yahiko commanded

Kenshin closed his eyes but tried to peek. Yahiko caught him.

"Uncle Kennn! No peaking!" he whined.

"I will not peak then." Kenshin said, closing his eyes.

He waited patiently still holding Yahiko in his arms. Kenshin wondered what he was going to show him?

"Okay! Open your eyes." Yahiko instructed

As soon as Kenshin opened his eyes he felt something hard smack his face. Yahiko jumped out of his arms and ran off with a plastic shovel in hand. Kenshin fell to the ground going "Oroorororororororo."

Sano laughed at Kenshin's fallen figure.

"Can't believe it…outsmarted by a five year old!" Sano teased

"He has a good aim, that he does." Kenshin said, rubbing the injured spot.

Kenshin eventually got up and brushed himself off. He turned to see if Yahiko was anywhere near, hoping he had nothing more to show Uncle Ken today. Kenshin spotted him chasing a couple squirrels that madly dashed up a tree and barked down at him.

"That kid has so much energy. I'm not sure how fox can handle him." Sano said

"It's hard to tell who he takes after? Both you and Megumi are very spirited." Kenshin stated. 

"By the way, how is she doing?" Kenshin asked

"Aww fox…well nothing much has changed. She's still going to school so she can become a doctor. Keeps on telling me to make something of myself…thought I already was somebody." Sano chuckled.

"So Kenshin, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around in awhile. It's strange that I'm the one asking this. Usually people are saying that to me."

Kenshin nervously scratched the back of his head. He didn't want Sano to know it was because of Miss Kaoru. He knew she hung around Sano quite often. 

"Things have been busy at work. You know how that goes?" 

"Uhh…actually I don't but I'll take your word for it." Sano replied

Changing the subject Sano said, "I heard you met Missy."

Kenshin looked at Sano with a confused expression.

"Missy?" Kenshin asked

"Ya, Kaoru." Sano filled in

Kenshin looked taken aback as he realized whom Sano was talking about.

"Oh Miss Kaoru." He said dropping his gaze

"She went on and on about how nice you were and how you helped her out. Blah blah blah…" 

"So, what did you actually help her with?" Sano asked, raising his eyebrow and nudging him.

"She had a cut and I gave her some medicine to put on it." Kenshin firmly stated, purposely leaving certain details out.

Kenshin wasn't sure where Sano was going with this and didn't want to take it any further. He took this walk to get her off his mind, which wasn't exactly working.

Sano recognized his change of mood when he brought up Kaoru. Kenshin looked upset or something, which was highly unusual for him. He always had a hard time figuring Kenshin out since he masked his feelings so well. There was something highly wrong with this picture.

"How…How is Miss Kaoru?" he quietly asked.

"She's doing alright from what I can tell. Missy is still getting used to the city. I still have to walk her to the Akabeko every night, since she still gets lost. She won't admit it but if I didn't tag along who knows where she'd wander off too. I've already had to save her from a close call. But man, does she have a fiery temper. You don't want to get on her bad side, believe me."

Kenshin laughed trying to picture Miss Kaoru mad

"You say she isn't from here?" 

"She's from Japan. It hasn't even been a month since she's arrived." 

"Does she have family here?" he inquired

"No, I don't think so." Sano replied, as he quieted his voice, "Listen, between you and me, Missy's had a hard life. She may not show it but it's true. That one's got spirit and I'm sure she will pull through."

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"I don't know? Thought you'd be interested? I was thinking you could be friends…just don't tell her I said anything, okay?

He firmly said, "I promise" 

It was getting late and the sun was almost setting. Kenshin waved goodbye to his two companions and made his way towards home.

~~~~~~Later that Evening~~~~~~

Kaoru tried several times to go to sleep but was unable to. Since she started working at the Akabeko, she found it difficult to go to bed early. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but it was no use. She just wasn't tired!

Giving up, Kaoru turned on the lamp next to her bed. She pulled a magazine out of her nightstand drawer and began to read. Kaoru flipped through several articles finding none that appeased her. Disgusted she thru the magazine to the side and got up.

She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She glanced at the clock on the wall

11:00! I'm never going to get to bed at this rate!

Kaoru sat her glass down and anxiously paced her living room floor. After several minutes of aimless walking she gave up and sat on the couch. "Urrgh!"

She was almost crawling out of her skin with boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do! She wished Tsubambe wasn't working tonight, because they could have done something. A thought quickly flashed thru Kaoru's mind. 

I could take a walk! 

Kaoru went to the door to retrieve her coat and keys and then realized it was too late for her to go walking by herself. She bothered Sano enough and couldn't ask him to accompany her. Besides, he had Yahiko with him this weekend. Kaoru stomped her foot on the floor and tried to come up with another idea.

Then it hit her! She had never explored the inside of the building before. It couldn't hurt to walk around the building she lived in. Of course…she would have to mind the second floor because that's where "he" lived. Her mindset, Kaoru grabbed her keys and didn't bother to take her coat or shoes. Where was she going to go anyways? 

Kaoru eagerly explored all the floors except one. She was having a nice time walking up and down the corridors and looking out the big windows. Finally, she reached the last floor and was a bit disappointed until she saw another set of stairs. The stairs went up towards a small metal door. Curious about where they went to she went to have a look. 

She reached the last step and stood behind the small door. Anxiously, she turned the knob to find it wasn't locked. Kaoru pushed the door open and walked through. Kaoru gasped, as she found herself on the roof. Everything was simply beautiful. The view was awesome! Being in the fresh air, she felt her heart soar as high as the building around her. 

All of a sudden, Kaoru jumped when she heard footsteps. She looked to the side to see a pair of amber eyes staring into her. 

Kaoru let out a silent shriek

"Who's there?" the cold emotionless voice asked

"Uhhh…uhh" was all Kaoru could manage

The figure with the amber eyes stepped out of the shadows towards Kaoru. She immediately froze with fright. As he stepped forward Kaoru could make out his silhouette.

"K..K..Ken..shin." she stammered

The amber eyes immediately faded and were replaced by a dark set of violet ones.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said, as his eyes grew a softer shade of violet

Kaoru noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. 

Was I seeing things, or were his eyes amber? They couldn't have been…it must have been the light.

"I'm..,I'm sorry…to have interrupted you." She whispered

"I'm sorry to have scared you. No one ever comes up here. You surprised me that's all." He calmly said as he stepped closer to her.

Kaoru stood planted in the same spot still shaking with fear. Kenshin noticed her reaction and felt bad about scaring her, he didn't mean to. Her shaking turned into shivers as a cool breeze moved past them. He saw she was only wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top. He wondered why she wasn't wearing a coat or shoes for that matter.

"Miss Kaoru, please take my coat, you are cold." He said, as he removed his jacket.

Before she could object he draped it around her shoulders and folded the opening close against her.

"I wouldn't want to see you get sick Miss Kaoru, that I would not."

Kaoru relaxed into the warmth of his jacket. His body heat was still radiating from the fabric. The scent of sandalwood drifted by her nose and she inhaled deeply smelling the musky scent. 

"What are you doing out so late Miss Kaoru?" he politely asked

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would do some exploring. Then I noticed this door and wanted to see where it lead."

"I see." Kenshin smiled

Kaoru smiled back, hoping he wasn't upset with her presence. 

She looked up towards the sky and admired the twinkling stars above. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" she said still looking towards the sky, 

"Yes, beautiful." He said, looking at her.

"There must be a million of them. I wonder what it would be like to touch one, don't you?"

"Yes." He whispered

"I've always thought looking at the stars was so romantic." She said with a sigh, "I wish I had someone special to share this moment with me. My friend Misao would love to see this, but she's in Tokyo."

Kenshin whispered, You do…

"Did you say something?" Kaoru asked turning towards him.

Kenshin was embarrassed, he couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"Do you have friends and family in Tokyo?" He said, changing the subject

"My father was the last of my family…he passed away a few years ago. She said, sadly.

"I…I'm sorry I asked."

"No, you didn't know." She said and tried to smile

"I have a friend, Misao. She is very dear to me, I love her as if she were a sister."

"Do you get to talk often?" 

"No…It's been awhile…I talked to her a couple weeks ago but not for long. I was sad to leave her behind." Kaoru said growing quiet and looking down.

At that moment, Kenshin realized the person she was talking to over the phone was Misao. Kaoru said she loved her…that could be the only explanation. His heart soared hearing it wasn't some other guy. He still had a chance…but did he deserve it?

"I lived in Kyoto years ago." He said, breaking the silence.

Kaoru perked up hearing this information.

"I came here to start a new life….or rather new beginning. Kenshin laughed, "You probably don't understand what I am talking about."

Kaoru felt herself draw closer to him as she understood all too well what he meant. He was like her, trying to start fresh.

"I understand completely." She said and then took a deep yawn.

"You are tired, come I'll walk you to your apartment." He gestured.

Kaoru followed him leaving the starry night behind them. Together, they walked down the series of steps until they reached her apartment. 

They stood outside her door, not saying a word.

"I guess I better go." She reluctantly said.

"Yes." He smiled, "Thank you for a wonderful night Miss Kaoru."

An unmistakenable blush spread across her cheeks. He saw her reaction and was pleased. 

He gently took her hand into his and brought it to his lips. He gingerly kissed her hand and looked at her with his violet orbs. 

"Goodnight Miss Kaoru." He said letting her hand go and then walked off.

Kaoru stood motionless as she watched him leave. She smiled and touched her hand as if it were some prized possession.

Finally, Kaoru snapped out of her daze and made motions to unlock her door, when she realized he forgot to take his jacket. She would have called him back but he was already gone. Kaoru snuggled against the soft coat, as the scent of sandalwood assaulted her nose. She would give his coat back next time they met.

Another yawn escaped her mouth before she turned to enter her apartment.

End of Chapter 10!

*Sighs* I wish my boyfriend was more like Kenshin! Realistically, not many guys can compare to the sweet rurouni lol. 

I think I may take a day off from writing tomorrow…I'm not sure. If I get enough people asking me to continue I might change my mind. 

I still haven't finished Harry Potter & "TOOTP." It's on my to do list, along with reading my new Rurouni Kenshin Manga CD. I've taken a peek at it and from what I've seen it's awesome!

I used to be a big Sailor Moon fan, but after watching Rurouni Kenshin on Cartoon Network, it became my favorite anime. 

If this fanfic goes well, I may do a Rurouni Kenshin/Sailor Moon Crossover…it's just a thought. Of course, I wouldn't even think of it until this fic was finished.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of the fic so far… I enjoy your responses.

Take care!


	12. Shinta

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 27, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 11:

Kaoru awoke to the sun shining in her face. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The bed, which was so soft and warm, made Kaoru reluctant to wake up. It had been awhile since she was able to sleep in. She enjoyed the cushiony feeling around her for a few minutes before deciding to get up.

She got up and stretched whole body and then went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Kaoru milled around the cupboards looking for something to make for breakfast when she decided she didn't feel like making anything. 

Lazily, Kaoru made her way to the couch and flopped down on it. She was just about to close her eyes, when the scent of sandalwood hovered near her nose. Eyeing the back of the couch she noticed Kenshin's jacket, which she still had to return. 

Smiling, Kaoru brought the jacket closer and nuzzled it against her cheek. The leather material felt smooth against her skin as she buried her face into. 

Realizing how ridiculous she was acting, Kaoru set the jacket on the opposite end of the couch.  

I should give Kenshin his jacket back before I do something really stupid. 

Another thought crossed her mind. 

I could drop his jacket off and ask him to lunch…It wouldn't be a date or anything…We're just two people having lunch…nothing wrong about that?

Kaoru made up her mind to see Kenshin and ask him to lunch. She took a quick shower and through on some summer clothes. Looking in the mirror, Kaoru adjusted her hair and inspected herself.

What am I worried about…It's only Kenshin. He's the last person I should try to impress.

Before leaving, she grabbed his jacket and made her way down to his apartment.

Kaoru stood outside his door, slightly apprehensive. The task seemed easier when she was upstairs thinking about it. She took a deep breath and softly knocked on his door.

Patiently, she waited outside trying to hear someone stirring inside. Everything seemed quiet.

Maybe he didn't hear me?

She knocked a little harder still trying to hear if anyone was home. Nervously, she ran her hands across the jackets material and wondered what was taking him so long.

Kaoru checked her watch to see what time it was.

He's usually an early riser…it's 11:00am, he should be up by now…unless…

Kaoru gave a sigh of defeat and gave up waiting. 

He must be at work or something

She wished that he were home because she would have been able to return his coat. Kaoru didn't know how long she could resist not smelling the sweet scent that surrounded the coat. 

I will have to put this somewhere out of sight and out of mind until I can give it back.

Disappointed, Kaoru walked back to her apartment. When she got home she hung his jacket on the back of her door and promised herself not to touch it. 

Not knowing what to do the rest of the day, Kaoru decided to take walk. It was getting more and more difficult to stay in the apartment when his jacket hung in plain sight. She noticed herself watching it out of the corner of her eye. This was way too sad!

Maybe Tsubame would like to do something

With that thought, Kaoru left to find Tsubame. 

It wasn't a difficult task to locate her, because she spent most of her free time at the Akabeko, even though she didn't have to work. Kaoru, feeling a little braver decided to venture out without the aide of Sano. 

After a few wrong turns and backtracking, Kaoru managed to find the Akabeko. The place seemed dead without the crowds of people swarming around and the lights flashing in the dark. Kaoru stepped into the back way and started looking for Tsubame.

It didn't take Kaoru long to find her. Tsubame was carrying a gigantic box of liquor from the storeroom, when Kaoru almost knocked her over. Tsubame juggled the box trying to keep a hold of it until Kaoru lent a helping hand. Slowly the two eased the box to the ground.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" she said, with a surprised expression.

"I am sorry for almost knocking you over." 

"That's okay. I probably would have dropped it anyways, it was too big for me to carry." She smiled

Kaoru smiled back, "Tsubame, I was wondering…if you would like to do something? I was going to grab a bite to eat and then maybe do some shopping. Would you be interested?"

"That sounds fun! Let me go tell Tae…or she will wonder where I ran off to."

"Great!" Kaoru replied

Tsubame left to tell Tae she was leaving.

A couple minutes later she reappeared with purse in hand.

"Where do you want to go? I have a car so we can go just about anywhere."

"Let's get something to eat first. I am starving!" Kaoru exaggerated

"Hey, there is this place I've heard about. A lot of people say it's the best place to eat."

"Well, lets find this place and see for ourselves." She replied, excitedly

The two girls got into the car and drove off. Kaoru never noticed how much of a hostile driver Tsubame was until this day. She never fully understood the meaning of road-rage until she drove with Tsubame. Tsubame, wove through traffic cutting people off and shaking her fists at the people who "couldn't drive."

It was hilarious to see such a refined girl act so differently when driving.

After many one fingered gestures, Tsubame finally found a parking spot. Parking was not Tsubame's forte. She had at least 3ft away from the curb and her front end was sticking out. Kaoru wasn't sure if she should say anything for fear of Tsubame's "road-raged" reaction.

They walked what seemed like forever when they arrived outside an ancient looking teahouse. Kaoru was amazed to see something of this sort in New York City. Everything was made of either brick or glass. The place made her think of home and how much she missed it.

"What's this place called?" Kaoru asked

"Shinta" Tsubame replied

What a peculiar name?

Kaoru and Tsubame walked inside and were greeted by a stern Japanese looking woman. The lady pursed her lips as she saw them walk up to the podium she stood behind.

"Reservations?" The lady mono tonally asked

"Uh…I didn't know we had to have one?" Tsubame replied

The lady rolled her eyes and pulled the reservation book closer to her.

"I am sorry but without a reservation I can not seat you. If you wish I could put your name on the list." She said, not too anxiously

"No…that'll be alright…thanks anyways." Kaoru softly spoke

She wasn't getting used to the cold attitudes some of the people had around here. It was disheartening that not too many people were friendly. Of course, there was always Sano, Tsubame…and Kenshin.

Just as they were about to leave, Kaoru heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Miss Kaoru" the voice trailed

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin waving madly at her.

"Excuse me Aya" He said pushing past her.

"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

What is he doing here and why is he wearing a…chef's uniform?

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, "I didn't expect to see you here? Sometimes I think you follow me." She chuckled.

Kenshin looked taken aback by her last comment.

Kaoru noticed and said, "I didn't mean that Kenshin. I was only teasing."

His expression turned to normal and then he eyed Tsubame.

"Oh Kenshin, this is Tsubame. I work with her at the Akabeko."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Tsubame." Kenshin nodded

Tsubame smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Were you going to eat here?" He asked, curiously.

"Ya, but we needed a reservation. We were just going someplace else."

"Oh no Miss Kaoru, if you really want to eat here I can arrange it." He said overly excited

"Well…I don't know,…" she said, eyeing Aya who was looking on with great curiosity.

"If Miss Kaoru wants to eat her, then Miss Kaoru will. I am the owner, so it is my pleasure to invite you to eat in my restaurant." He said happily

"You..you own this place." Kaoru said gulping

"Yes." He replied, wondering why she was so surprised.

"Come let me show you two around." He said, leading them further inside, while Aya scowled at them.

End of Chapter 11

I am sorry this chapter is so short. As promised, I updated for my loyal readers. It has been my pleasure to fulfill your requests. 

On the other hand, I just received my first negative review. I didn't expect everyone to like this fic and was quite pleased when I received all your positive responses. Like I said, I am a tough cookie and can take criticism. British lit prepared me for moments like these.

Although, I have to be truthful...I have been watching the series for about a month now. This is my first fanfic and I know that I am going to do things wrong. Yes, I have done research on RK and have the manga on CD but that doesn't make me an expert.

As a reader, I don't get too upset when someone takes my fave characters and alters their personalities. If they can make it work, great…if not I move on and forget about it. 

I knew very well, when I started writing this fic, that some of the characters would be very out of context. This is an alternate reality…things will be different from the Anime and Manga.

I am sorry to all of you loyal Enishi fans. I never meant to hurt any of your feelings by portraying him as such a "bastard." It's fiction not the actual Anime or Manga…it's your choice if you continue reading.

There are many Battousi fics out there that reflect Kenshin's personality far from what it is…but I never take it to heart…I find them interesting to read…knowing Kenshin will still be Kenshin, no matter how anyone writes them.

I, in no way feel Kenshin is represented as holy, he was the   
"Hikitori Battousi" for pete's sake!, does killing innocent people make someone holy? Even if they have changed? I think not…In no way does that spread "light" onto Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. Being assaulted by Enishi's hand doesn't make her want Kenshin all the more…in fact she is trying to avoid being in a relationship due to that fact. If anything their relationship will be based on starting over for many obvious reasons….

None the less, I will keep this review. It is after all, someone's rightful opinion.

I am sorry to have ranted on so much, but I am not out to ruin your day. It saddens me to know my fic ruined someone else's. Once again you all have my humblest apologies.

Thank you for reading…I enjoy every one of your reviews. They are what get me through days like these :) 


	13. Important AN

Title:    A New Beginning

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

AN: June 28, 2003

**Important Authors Note**:

Hello Everyone,

I am glad that there have been so many responses to "A New Beginning." I value each and every one of your opinions. You all have been very loyal readers throughout this experience.

As you are all probably aware, I've recently received my first flame. At first, it was a bit of a shock but it soon wore off. Many may disagree with what was said but the person had every right to express his/her opinion.

I encourage everyone to openly respond to this story…being it good or bad. All is that I ask, is for you to post your opinions to "A New Beginning." A suitable debate of opinion would be better kept to this story's review page. 

As much as you may disagree with this person, it is not fair to post negative reviews to his/her stories. I am happy that you were all so ready to stick up for this story and my good name, but we should keep fairness and all in mind.

The "flamer" and I have conveyed thoughts towards this subject and we now stand on "neutral terms."

I know many of you were and still are offended, but let us please move on to better things. :) You know what Kenshin would be saying now….

"Now, Now…can't we all just be friends?" steps between flamer and angry reviewers – shakes hands in front of him as a big sweat drop forms.

"Oro?" who thru that shoe?" 

lol

*****************************************

I am sorry to disappoint you eager beavers who were expecting a new chapter. Tomorrow I will try to post another one…I needed to do some research. 

For those of who are anxious for Aoshi and Enishi to appear…. it may happen sooner or later. I have a couple different scenarios that I am debating on…I haven't made a decision yet. For the time being expect more development to occur.

With that note I would like to say thank you for being so understanding. It's been a pleasure to read all of your responses.

 *~Charismatic Angel~*


	14. Turning Point

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 27, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 12:

Kenshin led both Kaoru and Tsubame inside as Aya made a face of disapproval. The interior reminded Kaoru of her home, in Japan. It was as if she had never left the city of Tokyo, her heart ached at the thought of never going back.

"Don't mind Aya, she is only doing her job…she can be a really nice person." Kenshin said

They were directed past a beautiful fountain that trickled water down to its base where it cascaded over smooth flat rocks. The sound of calming music flooded the air and a distinct sound of a nightingale could be heard in the background.

Kenshin pointed out certain details, like the hand crafted Japanese portraits that hung on the walls and the decorative paper light fixtures that loomed above them. He showed great enthusiasm as he showed them around.

He led them to a hallway, which contained a series of paper doors. Each door was painted in a beautiful array of colors and scenes. Kenshin slid open a door that had a cherry blossom tree painted on it. The pink petals fell off the tree and flittered in the air as if they were caught in a still moment.

Kenshin gestured for them to walk inside. Both Kaoru and Tsubame removed their shoes before entering. Kaoru was in awe as she stepped into the elaborate room. A small black table sat in the center with four silk embroidered pillows surrounding it. The light paper walls reflected sunlight and made, which made the paintings on them come to life.

The two girls kneeled on either side of the small table, still marveling at the room's beauty.

"Miss Kaoru, do you like?" he said, hopefully standing outside the doorway.

"Yes, it is truly beautiful."

Tsubame nodded in agreeance.

Kenshin smiled, "Our special today is, soba soup, hand rolled sushi, and shrimp tempura."

"That sounds good." Both girls said in unison.

"I will personally see that you are served." with that said, Kenshin bowed and closed the paper door behind him.

"Wow, this place is spectacular! No wonder you'd have to make reservations first!" Tsubame said with awe.

"I agree this is a beautiful place." 

"We are lucky you knew Kenshin, otherwise we wouldn't be eating here. So how do you know him? He is rather handsome with that long red hair and those violet eyes…I mean how many guys look like him?"

Kaoru seemed a bit perturbed by her questions.

"Kenshin lives in my building. We have only met a few times." She flatly said.

"I think he likes you." Tsubame said, giving Kaoru a wide grin.

"Don't be silly…We are nothing more than…"

Someone who slid the door open interrupted Kaoru. A beautiful Japanese woman entered bowing before them.

"Master Himura, has asked me to take care of you." She said pleasantly, "Can I bring you anything to drink while you wait for your meal?"

"I've always wanted to try sake." Tsubame chimed

"We have many different brands and flavors of sake to choose from. May I recommend, Juyondai. It has a quite pleasant flavor." 

"That sounds wonderful, we will have that then." Kaoru replied

The woman nodded her head and bowed once more before leaving.

A few minutes later the same woman returned carrying a tray with two small cups and a giant crystal bowl of ice that contained two decorative bottles of sake. She sat the tray before them and placed the bowl on the center of the table and gave them each a cup.

She took one of the bottles of sake and poured Tsubame's and then Kaour's cup. She replaced the bottle back into the ice and left once more.

It had been awhile since Kaoru last had sake. She clearly remembered the last time to be at a wedding. The sake didn't quite settle with her at the time, but maybe that's because she was only 16.

Kaoru brought the glass to her lips and sipped the contents. This sake didn't taste like the kind she had before. It had a flowery aroma and was fruity to the taste. The sake was sweet, light, and elegant to her surprise.

The rest of the courses came and went. Each had a unique and delightful taste. Kaoru had never enjoyed a meal that was quite as satisfying. 

I wonder if he made this? Duh, he must have. He's the chef of course.

Kaoru and Tsubame sat a little while longer, after finishing their last course. 

"This was so good! I am so glad we came here. Wait until I tell Tae, she is going to flip. She's always wanted to try this place." Tsubame said smiling.

"I am glad we came here too. I would never have believed there to be such a place like this." Kaoru replied

"We better get going if we're still going to go shopping." Kaoru said, looking at her watch.

"Ya, I guess your right…I really don't want to leave but who am I to pass a day of shopping. She giggled.

The two girls got up and exited the room closing the paper door behind them. On their way back they ran into the Japanese woman who served them.

"I hope you enjoyed you meal." She said bowing before them.

"Yes, indeed we did." Kaoru said giving a big smile of approval.

Kaoru wondered where Kenshin was, since she hadn't seen him since before dinner. 

'He must be busy…I wish he was here so I could thank him.'

They rounded the corner to see Aya, standing at the podium looking cross as ever. 

Kaoru approached her with her money out, ready to pay. At that moment, Kenshin came bustling out of the kitchen and rushed towards Kaoru.

"No, please put that away…It was my pleasure to treat both of you." He said pushing her hand with the money away.

Aya scowled at both of them feeling very unnerved by Kenshin's generosity.

"I..I can't possibly let you do that. It wouldn't be right." Kaoru said in protest.

Kenshin smiled, "Please, it would offend me if you did not accept."

"I wouldn't feel right if I offended you…but there must be something I could do to pay you back." Kaoru hinted.

"I will tell you what…since I keep odd hours and don't get out much…maybe you would visit me…we could get to know each other." His eyes focused on Kaorus, "We could be friends?" He lightly said, saying it as more of a question than a statement.

Kaoru was a bit uneasy about what he just said, but she thought it was a reasonable enough request.

'He said, only friends…There is no harm in that.'

"I would like that." She replied, with a warm grin.

Kenshin returned with a warm smile of his own, "Thank you, Miss Kaoru."

Aya, clearing her throat broke the nice moment. Kenshin read Aya's expression and reluctantly excused himself and bed Kaoru and Tsubame goodbye.

***********************************

The rest of the day Kaoru and Tsubame spent shopping. Kaoru was happy to have another person along, who loved shopping more than she did. She bought a few new items of clothing and some new hair ribbons.

Ever since she was a child, Kaoru wore ribbons in her hair. Her father always complimented on how pretty she looked when she wore them. It was one of the main reasons why she continued wearing them. 

They both lost track of time and before they knew it was almost time for work. Tsubame told Kaoru she would give her a ride home so she could pick up her uniform and drop her stuff off.

Kaoru noticed the sky getting darker as a storm approached. Before long they reached Kaoru's place. She quickly got out of the car and raced into the building trying not to waste any time.

She unlocked the door to the entrance and raced up the stairs towards her floor. When she got to her apartment she unlocked the door and threw her purchases onto the couch. Kaoru picked up her uniform and grabbed her coat and umbrella.

Tsubame patiently waited in the car, as the sky grew darker. The wind was now beginning to pick up and it was raining. Kaoru pulled her coat tightly against her as she stepped outside and raced towards Tsubame's car.

In a matter of minutes the storm progressed, sending bright flashes of lightning and low rumbling thunder into the sky.

With only a few minutes to spare, they made it to work on time.

The usual crowds of people were not anywhere to be seen. The Akabeko was almost dead, with little activity going on. From outside, they could hear the loud tremors of thunder and the howling wind. Apparently, people did not want to face the storm to come there.

A few hours later, Tae came up to Kaoru and said she could go home early. There wasn't a lot for her to do, since Tsubame had done most of the backroom stuff earlier that morning.

Tsubame offered Kaoru a ride if she'd stay another hour, until she got off. Wanting to get home Kaoru turned down her offer and assured Tsubame she'd be all right.

Kaoru put on her coat and grabbed her umbrella, ready to face what was outside. The storm was violent sending several flashes of lightening into the sky. She opened her umbrella and ran as fast as she could toward home.

The rain propelled by the strong winds, pounded across Kaoru's face. It was hard to see where she was going. Finally, she recognized the lights of the corner store and knew she was almost home. Kaoru ran faster wanting to get out of the rain. 

As she neared the steps to the building she saw a soaked figure run inside. 

'Looks like they want to get out of the rain as much as I do  I Wonder what they were doing out in this weather…guess they could say the same about me.'

She ran up the stairs and forcefully opened the door as a strong gust of wind blew past. Kaoru shook the umbrella off in the entryway and closed it. The person who ran inside earlier was nowhere to be seen.

She unlocked the second inside door and proceeded inside. A trail of water could be seen leading up the staircase. 

'Whoa, looks like that person was really soaked.' She said eyeing the puddles.

The trail led to the second floor where they stopped outside the door to its entrance. She wondered if that person was Kenshin but realized it could have been someone else on his floor.

Kaoru entered her apartment and took off her rain sodden things and decided to take a warm shower before she went to bed. She was about to hang her coat behind the door when she saw the spot was occupied by Kenshin's coat. 

Her fingers trailed down its leather surface. She hoped that it wasn't him that she saw running inside. Kaoru felt guilty about not being able to return his jacket sooner.

'I hope he's alright.' She said to herself.

************************************

The next morning, Kaoru was awoken to the gentle pitter-patter of the rain. From the sound of it, the storm seemed to have past. Kaoru got up from her bed and yawned as she scratched her head. She looked at the clock to see it was 7:21am.

She arose and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Kenshin's leather jacket still hung behind her door. She paused thinking to herself.

'Kenshin should be up by now…he is an early riser after all. I should return his jacket the sooner the beter.'

Kaoru finished her tea and went to get dressed. She chose to wear one of the new outfits she bought the other day. It was a blue button down shirt with white capri's. The clothing looked exceptionally good on her tiny frame. She stood in front of her mirror combing out her hair, which was not being agreeable. Giving up she decided to put it up in a clip.

Before leaving, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's jacket and headed out the door. She was about to close the door behind her when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey missy! Sano shouted, bounding towards her.

"Oh, Hey Sano." Kaoru replied, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just got back from a long night." He said

"What were you doing out so late?" she said, arching her eyebrow. "No, wait…I don't want to hear the answer to that question." 

"Like I'd tell you anyways." Sano interjected as he eyed the coat in her arms.

"What are you doing with Kenshin's Jacket?" he asked

Kaoru shot daggers at him, "Why do you think this is Kenshin's Jacket?"

"Because I'd recognize it anywhere…Hey wait a minute." He said arching his eyebrow at her, "I guess I wasn't the only one having a late night." He said winking at her.

Sano moved towards Kaoru's opened door easing it open, "Is he still in there?" Sano smirked, "Yo, Kenshin looks like you were a little bus…" 

He was abruptly cut off by Kaoru's hand. She removed her hand and slammed the door shut.

"PERVERT!" she shouted as she stormed off.

Kaoru was seething with anger. 

'How could he think that! I will tell you how it's because he is a PERVERT! Good for nothing Rooster Head!'

Before she knew it she was standing at Kenshin's door, clutching his jacket in anger. Kaoru knocked on the door, a little harder than she meant to. 

'Oops! I didn't mean to knock so loud. 

Kaoru stood outside quietly listening for movement A few moments later she could hear someone shuffling towards the door. Her heart leapt into her throat as the door began to open.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said weakly

She almost gasped when she caught site of him. He looked so different from the other day. His face was pale and his hair hung limply over his eyes. It definitely looked like he wasn't feeling well.

"Kenshin…you look sick." She gasped

"Come in miss Kaoru. I am not as sick as I look" He said as he coughed.

"I just came by to return your jacket. You're sick I can come back another time.."

"No, please come in. I could do with some company." He said hopefully.

"Well…all right, but not for too long. You should be resting." 

"All right Miss Kaoru, we will talk a little while if that will make you feel better." He said, trying to smile as he coughed again.

Kaoru walked in and handed him his jacket.

"You didn't happen to be out in this weather last night? She asked

"Yes, I was walking home from work when the storm hit." He replied

"You didn't a jacket did you? Oh this is my entire fault. If I would have returned it to you sooner, you wouldn't be sick." She said guiltily. 

"No, No, Miss Kaoru, I have walked in weather like this before. This time it got the best of me. Please do not blame yourself, it isn't your fault." He said, trying to ease her.

"Here, let me get up and make us some tea." He said, getting up

"No…let me do it. Tell me where everything is and I will make it. You are sick so stay put." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kaoru made the tea and returned with a cup for Kenshin and herself. 

"Thank you." Kenshin replied.

The rest of the time they made small talk. Kaoru talked about her friend Misao and Kenshin attentively listened to her every word. She felt at ease with him. Maybe it was because he hardly talked and mainly listened. 

"I got a question for you. I forgot to ask you the other day, but the name of your restaurant "Shinta", did you choose it?" she curiously asked.

"Ahhh….yes I did. Shinta is someone I knew long ago." He said, as his voice trailed off.

"I was just thinking it was a peculiar name, that's why I asked."

Keshin directed the conversation away from the name of his restaurant by asking Kaoru if she knew how to use a computer. 

"Yes, I know how. Why do you ask?" she said

"Since, you seldom get to talk with your friend Misao, I thought you would like to use my computer. To email her of her course."

Kaoru's eyes lightened up, "You would really let me use it? She said, with excitement in her voice.

"You seem to miss your friend Misao and I would be happy to lend my computer so you can contact her."

Oh Kenshin…I don't know what to say..thank you!" she said, getting up and giving him a hug.

Kaoru realized she had gotten caught up in her own excitement and removed her arms from around Kenshin.

Her face turned crimson red, embarrassed by her actions.

"I think I better go. You should rest. I'll try to visit tomorrow." She said, giving a soft smile.

"I would like that." Kenshin said

*********************************

All night Kaoru worried about Kenshin. She kept thinking about how sick he looked. She knew he wasn't letting on more about how he felt. Tsubame noticed how spacey she was acting and asked her what was wrong.

Kaoru said it was nothing, but she couldn't fool her. Eventually, Kaoru confessed she was worried about Kenshin. Tsubame smiled and assured her he was fine, but being that she was so concerned, Tsubame offered to take over Kaoru's shift.

After much hesitation, Kaoru took up Tsubame's offer and left for home. All the way there she kept thinking about how pale he looked and how raspy his cough was. She couldn't figure out why she was so concerned?

Kaoru reached the building and walked inside. She hesitated, as she walked towards the entrance of the second floor.

'Maybe I am overreacting. What will he think when he sees me at his door? What will I say to him?'

She decided to be brave and walked towards his apartment. Kaoru softly knocked on his door and waited patiently outside.

A few minutes passed by and no one opened the door. She was beginning to get a bad feeling. Kaoru knocked on the door a little louder than she did the first time. 

'Please be all right…please be all right.' She said to herself

When no one answered she began to panic. 

'He should have answered by now!'

Kaoru jiggled the doorknob and to her surprise found it was unlocked. Her heart pounded as she turned the knob and opened the door. 

His apartment was completely dark and she couldn't see anything. She fished around for the light switch and turned it on.

Light flooded the room as Kaoru caught site of Kenshin. He was laying on the couch breathing hard his was flushed and had beads of sweat forming at the top of his head.

Kaoru raced towards the couch and kneeled on the floor beside him. She placed her hand on top of his head.

'He's burning up!'

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on the room. 

'Everything is so blurry.'

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped

"Miss….Kaoru?" he said, as if it took a great amount of energy.

She put her hands over his lips as a gesture for him to stay silent. Worry etched over her face, upon seeing his condition.

"Don't worry Kenshin, I will take care of you." She whispered, brushing the matted hair out of his eyes.

End of Chapter 12

So what do you guys think so far? I know this chapter was a bit long, but I didn't update yesterday. 

I can't believe I have 50 reviews! I never expected that many. 

Thanks to everyone who's put a smile on my face these past few days. You guys are so awesome!

Well, I got good news! Today I purchased the entire season of RK! YAY! Although, it took a big chunk of my savings, it was worth it. Now, that hard part will be to wait till it arrives in the mail *sighs*

Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Take care,

~*Charismatic Angel*~

. 


	15. The Kiss

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: June 30, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 13:

A flash of worry surround Kaoru as she observed Kenshin. His white t-shirt clung to his skin as the beads of sweat rolled down his chest. She noticed he was now wearing boxers instead of the flannel pants he wore earlier. This made Kaoru blush.

She listened to his erratic breathing as she put her ear against his chest. His face was almost the same hue of his crimson colored hair. Kenshin's eyes were closed which meant he had went back to sleep. 

Gently, Kaoru tucked the long red wisps of hair that stuck to his face and tucked them behind his ears. She ran her cool hand across his forehead with loving grace and then cupped the side of his face.

"Kenshin…Kenshin, please wake up." Kaoru softly called. "I am going to help you to your bed…please Kenshin…you need to wake up." 

Kenshin's eyes flittered open. At first he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not? The sound of Kaoru's voice woke him out of the deep sleep. 

"Ah…" Kenshin tried speak.

"Shhh…" Kaoru whispered, "Do not talk. You need to get to bed but I can't carry you by myself. If you can lean against me I will help you there." 

He gave her a look of approval and tried to get up but found it to be a difficult task. His body ached and he felt as if he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. Seeing his struggle, Kaoru helped him sit up and put his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Okay, on the count of three I am going to lift you up." She said, making sure he understood.

He weakly looked into her sapphire eyes, which were clearly full of worry and concern.

"One….Two….Three!" she said pulling him upwards.

It felt like she was picking up dead weight. She didn't realize it'd be so difficult but she was determined to help him to his bed. Kaoru practically dragged him to the bedroom using all the strength she could muster. Even though Kenshin was only a littler taller than herself, he was difficult to manage.

Kaoru propped Kenshin's body against hers and opened the door to his room. She put his arm around her neck and continued to haul him towards the bed. She settled his body onto the bed and laid him on top of the blankets. Grabbing some pillows, she propped them behind his head for extra support.

The room was too dark to see if he was still doing all right. She found a lampclose to his bed and turned it on. 

His eyes were half open and his breathing was slow. The gentle rise of his chest could barely be seen. Kaoru knew this wasn't good.

'I'm sorry Kenshin. This is my entire fault! Please get through this okay? I am so worried about you.'

She decided to get a cold rag for his forehead and find some fever reducing medicine if he had any. Kaoru located the washcloths and found some cough syrup in his medicine cabinet.

Kaoru brought the items back to the bed and set the cough syrup on the nightstand. She pressed the cold washcloth against his forehead, hoping it would make him a little more comfortable. Next, she took the medicine and poured the measured amount into the small plastic cup.

Placing a hand behind Kenshin's back, she elevated him a little higher so he'd be able to swallow the medicine. 

"Here Kenshin, you need to take this." 

She brought the cup to his lips and tilted it so he could swallow the medicine. Kenshin coughed spitting some of it out. Kaoru took her fingers and wiped them across his chin, to clean off the medicine he spit out.

His eyes were closed and he looked a bit more relaxed, indicating the medicine was doing its job. Kaoru sat on the bed next to him and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair.

'It's so soft.' She said to herself.

Throughout the night, Kaoru carefully watched over him, making sure his condition didn't change for the worse. It was sometime between the early morning hours of light when sleep overtook her.

****************************

Kenshin awoke with a fuzzy feeling in his head. It felt as if his head were stuffed with cotton. He was a bit disoriented at first, wondering how he got to bed? He made movements to get up but was unable to because something stopped him. 

Kenshin turned his head to see a tousled mass of raven hair settling over his arm and chest. His heart sped up becoming confused with the whole situation. He slowly turned over onto his side trying to take a peek at whom it was. 

Upon his movements the girl snuggled her face against his chest making it hard to see who it was. A huge lump formed in Kenshin's throat. He had a feeling that he knew who this raven-haired girl was. He just wasn't sure what she was doing there…. and in his bed!

Hesitantly, he moved his hand towards her and began to brush the loose tendrils of hair away from her face. Kaoru softly cooed into his chest, feeling his touch within her sleep.  The smell of jasmine emanated from her hair. He breathed deeply enjoying the sweet smell.  Kenshin smiled, looking down at the beautiful girl beside him. 

' Her hair is like silk against my fingers. She is absolutely breathtaking…even when she's asleep'

Feeling guilty for taking the simple liberty of touching her hair, he removed his hands from the soft tendrils. Kenshin decided it would be best to wake her up before she caught him gawking at her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and softly shook it.

'Miss Kaoru, Miss Kaoru, wake up.' He whispered

Slowly, Kaoru opened her eyes and gave a contented yawn. She wondered how long she'd been asleep? Kaoru rubbed her head against the softness of the pillow, realizing it wasn't a pillow. She immediately sat up and gasped.

'Oh my God! I fell asleep…and…and…oh no…this is so embarrassing!'

Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes. He certainly wasn't expecting her to sit up so quickly.

A heated blush spread across her cheeks, "Oh, Kenshin! I am so sorry! I-must-have-fallen-asleep-oh-my-my-my-I-didn't-mean-for-this-for-you-oh-no-I-am-so-embaressed…"she trailed off.

Kenshin gave a deep chuckle at her reaction.

The blush disappeared from her face and her hand clenched into fists.

"Just what do you think you are laughing at? How long have you been awake? Did you think it was funny or something? Cause you have one thing coming…" Kaoru ranted.

Kenshin could see what Sanosuke was saying about her having a temper. He certainly did not want to get on her bad side.

"No, No, Miss Kaoru. It isn't what you think." He said, waving his hands in front of him and a swirly look in his eyes.

"Then what did you mean?" she said, glaring daggers at him.

"Well what I was going to say is…I guess I am not sure why you are here. Not like it's a bad thing to have you here but…I am a little confused." He said, truthfully.

Kaoru calmed down, "Kenshin you idiot, don't you remember? I came by after work to check on you and when you didn't answer your door I became worried. The door was unlocked so I walked in and found you on the couch. You looked awful and I couldn't leave you laying on the couch so I helped you to bed….You mean to say you don't remember any of this?"

"Well…uhhh" he said scratching his head.

'I remember hearing her voice but I thought it was a dream. I can't believe she stayed with me all night.' He smiled, as he thought to himself.

"What are you smiling about now." Kaoru said, eyeing him.

"It was nice of you to stay and make sure I was all right. Thank you, Miss Kaoru, you are kind woman." He said.

Kaoru smiled at his compliment. 

She set the back of her hand on his forehead, which surprised the hell out of Kenshin.

"Your fever is gone." She smiled

Kaoru combed back a few stray hairs away from his face. The caring action made his heart swell. He never had anyone care as much about him as she did. Before she could take her hand away, Kenshin moved his hand over hers. He gave her a heartfelt smile and looked deep into her eyes.

Kaoru thought she would become lost in his deep violet gaze. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She could almost drown in the softness they beheld.

Kenshin moved his face closer to hers. They were only inches apart. His breath softly fell against her cheek. Kaoru's lips quivered with anticipation. He looked deep into her sapphire eyes, looking for any resignation that may be them. Kenshin saw the pure beauty of her soul and the wanting ness they beheld.

Slowly, Kenshin broke the gap between them and covered her lips with his own. Kaoru responded by tilting her chin allowing him easier access to her mouth. Her lips felt like soft rose petals. They tasted like honey making him want more. Kaoru let out a deep sigh as he broke the kiss.

She felt sad he had ended it because she wanted more. Kenshin cupped the side of her cheek gingerly rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin.

They sat there letting the moment wash over them never wanting it to end.

**********************************

Meanwhile in Tokyo:

"Have you found her yet?" Enishi growled.

"No…No sir, we still have people out looking for her." A small man meekly replied.

"That is not good enough! We should have found her by now! It's been a god damn month!" he shouted, pounding his fist onto the desk.

"Do I have to Fucking do everything here myself?" he snorted.

"We are doing the best we can…it should…" 

Enishi interrupted the man.

"I don't give a damn how hard you're trying! I want her found! NOW!"

"Any word on Aoshi Shinomori?" Enishi inquired.

"No…we are still looking for him as well. We have a lead in Hyogo." The small squeaked.

"If there is anyone who can find her, it is he. Her friend Misao will not tell me anything…but maybe she will tell him." He said, smiling evilly.

End of Chapter 13

I hope some of my readers are appeased to see Enishi is still in the picture. How will Aoshi help them, if he will? You will have to continue reading to find out.

So, what did you think of this chapter? It's a little mushier than the previous ones. Looks like Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship got a little jump-start ;)

If some of you are wondering how I am able to update so quickly, it's due to the fact that I have all this creative energy. I've wanted to write a fanfic for so long, but never got around to it. There are many different scenarios I have in mind for this fic….but I am not going to tell you just yet! 

Hopefully, I can finish this fic before I go back to college. It will be difficult to finish knowing I will have time constraints. Next semester I am taking: Micro Economics, Accounting, Statistics, Speech, Fundamentals of Business, and Ethics. Oh yeah, loads of fun there! I just want to say…enjoy your summer it goes by fast!

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm pleased there have been so many reviews. I never thought I'd have so many people reading this story.

Thank you for being so awesome!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	16. Loves Beginning

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 1, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 14:

Kaoru felt light headed after her kiss with Kenshin. She was surprised that it even happened. What surprised her more is that she didn't stop him. In fact she wanted him to kiss her. Kaoru was confused about what to feel.

'I'm not sure what I am feeling? Do I like him…of course I do, there is no doubt that I more than like him. Then why do I feel guilty? I am not sure what to do….or what to say…I am not sure if I am ready. I shouldn't feel guilty, Enishi is in the past.'

"Miss Kaoru" Kenshin spoke, breaking her train of thought.

"Yes" she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

A worried look etched his face, 'Stupid! I never should have kissed her. She's scared, I can tell. I've blown it…now she will never want to be around me. Why couldn't I control myself?'

"I…I….Miss…" He tried to choke out.

"Kenshin…you don't have to explain. I…I wanted you to kiss me." She said blushing slightly but still not meeting his eyes.

"You did?!" he said quite shocked.

"Yes.." She softly whispered, "I really like you…and I really liked the kiss too."

"Really?!" He said in a choked voice.

Kaoru nodded and grabbed his hand, "Last night I was really worried about you. I was scared that something bad might happen. I care what happens to you. I know it sounds strange…for the fact that we haven't known each other very long, but I do care about you."

"I don't think it's strange…because I really care…about you too Miss Kaoru." He said softly.

Kaoru made a half smile.

"Miss Kaoru, is there something more? You…you don't look happy? He said, with a hint of worry.

She turned away and stared blankly at the wall. Kaoru gave off a cold aura that didn't settle too well with him.

Slowly and quietly she began to speak, "The reason I…. The reason I…didn't want to start another relationship was…" Tears began to form in her eyes, "was because I just got out of one. We were engaged for a few years…I…"

"Sshh, Miss Kaoru." He said putting his fingers to her lips. "You do not need to tell me. I can tell it still hurts you so. I will understand if you only want to be friends." He said lightly.

Kaoru turned her head and forced herself to look into his eyes. She could see a look of concern, hurt, and a deep sadness reflecting off them. She wanted to tell him everything but couldn't after looking into his eyes. It would be too much for him to handle. It was to be her burden alone.

'I do not want him to feel sorry for me. My past is in Tokyo and my future is here.'

Kaoru forced herself to smile, despite how she felt.

"Kenshin." She whispered.

"Yes." He said, eyes growing big waiting for her to reject him.

"Do you think…that maybe…you know…we could…"

'Just say it…say that you don't want to be with me….' Kenshin thought to himself.

"…kiss?" she replied.

"Oro?!" was all he could say

Kaoru made the moves this time and softly brushed her lips against his. Kenshin's big violet eyes widened not believing the whole situation. One minute he was waiting for her to reject him and the next he was being seduced by her!

"You do want to kiss me…don't you?" she whispered against his lips.

Kenshin didn't need anymore convincing on her part and he quickly ravaged her lips. At first the kiss was forceful but became tenderer as she responded. He placed his hand on the back of her head and drew her nearer to him. Kaoru let out a muffled sigh enjoying the deepening of the kiss.

She ran her fingers through the masses of red hair and slightly pulled it by the roots, showing her wanting ness. Kenshin let out a soft groan enjoying her playfulness. 

After a few minutes they broke apart, completely flushed in the face. Kaoru's lips were bruised and swollen clearly showing how powerful the kiss was. Kenshin tenderly stroked the top of her arm and then leaned forward as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Kaoru closed her eyes as he whispered into her ear, "I will never let anything hurt you." 

Kaoru smiled inside upon hearing those words.

****************************

Back in Tokyo:

"Sir, we have located Aoshi Shinomori."

"And?…" Enishi inquired

"He refuses to talk with the messengers."

"What kind of news is that?!" he spat

"He said it wasn't worth his time. I am sorry but that is all I know." The man humbly said

Enishi's eyes turned cold as he crumpled a piece of paper in front of him.

"Oh…we will make it worth his time." He grinned evilly, "Send Mr. Shinomori a message that I have a proposition for him…one that he cannot refuse. Make arrangements for me to leave at once. I want to tell him the conditions in person."

"Very well sir." The small man bowed and left.

'If I know Shinomori, he will not refuse my offer…especially since it concerns the Oniwaban group.'

End of Chapter 14

I am sorry this is so short! I wanted to write more but I promised my boyfriend that we'd actually get to talk tonight. Between our busy schedules we only catch each other every now and then. *sighs*

Anyways…I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short. What would you guys think if I were to speed the relationship up…to say like…six months later…I would do some in-between explanations and so on. I wanted to do this in order to delve on some certain things, but if you want me to move a little slower I will.

The reviews have been phenomenal! I love hearing from you guys! It makes me happy to know that you'd take a few minutes out of your schedule to reply. I have noticed that some authors want so many replies before they post another chapter…which is cool, but to me the number of reviews aren't what make a story good. It's the people who look deep enough to appreciate a story for what it is. Even if I only had 2 reviews I'd still write. ;) 

Enough said, lol.

Oh, I want to ask you one more thing before end this. Do you think I should update on the 4th? I know many of you will be spending time with your friends and family. Let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	17. Dirty Deals

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 2, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 15:

Hyogo Japan:

Enishi has arrived in Hyogo with the intentions of persuading Aoshi Shinomori to do his bidding. For the past 5 years, Aoshi, the former Oniwaban leader, disappeared without a trace and has since been in seclusion. The members of the Oniwaban group have been imprisoned for four and a half years. After Aoshi's sudden disappearance, they were brought in on charges of non-compliance towards the present day Japanese Government. 

Enishi's men were able to locate Aoshi at a meditation house on the outskirts of Hyogo. Enishi was baffled about how easy it was to locate the former Oniwaban leader and how much more difficult it was to find his 'possession.' 

When the vehicle stopped, Enishi looked outside of the tinted windows and looked upon the ancient looking building.  He made a slight sneer at the design of the building. Cleary, the architecture was not to his taste. 

The driver opened his door and stood behind it, waiting for him to exit the car. Enishi smugly drew out of the car and dusted himself off. He threw his coat over his arm and haughtily walked towards the structure.

He slid the wooden door open and inspected the room. The room was empty devoid of any inhabitants. Enishi's eyes flashed behind his small spectacles infuriated that his time was wasted.

"Is or is this not the location of Aoshi Shinomori?" he said in an even tone.

The driver, his assistant, worriedly tapped his fingers together. "I..uhh..uhh..this was the place where he was found…last time.

"hmmm really? Well…Does it fucking look like he's here now?" Enishi bit

The assistant winced at his sudden outburst.

A moment later, an older looking lady rounded the corner of the building. She was curious as to who was out front.

"May I help you gentlemen?" She curiously asked.

The assistant was about to speak when Enishi put his hand up, signaling him to be quiet.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." He said sweetly, "I am looking for an old…acquaintance, you may say. His name is Aoshi Shinomori. Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

"You are the third man this week who has come looking for him." She said, eyeing Enishi up, "What do you want with him, if I may ask?"

Enishi was becoming agitated by her question.

"I have something to ask him…something of a rather delicate matter. I would appreciate if you could tell me where I might find him." He coolly said.

The old lady raised her eyebrow and then squinted her eyes as if she could sense something more to this visit.

"He is here." The old woman answered, "Follow me." She said turning as she walked towards the back of the building.

Enishi followed the old lady and signaled for his assistant to wait by the car. Behind the building there were a series of smaller ones hidden behind it. The old lady led him towards the larger of the buildings and slid the door open.

Inside a tall sedate looking man kneeled across from a table drinking tea. His cold eyes rested on the wall ahead of him, neither turning nor glancing to see who entered. The long black wisps of hair shadowed his eyes making it hard to see if he had any expression at all. He quietly set his teacup down and continued to stare at the wall.

"Mr. Shinomori, I have someone to see you." She said bowing before him, "I will leave you two to talk, if you need me I will be in the garden." She bowed once more and left, sliding the door behind her.

The room was dim and silent. He made no efforts to talk. His gaze never faltered. Slightly clearing his throat, Enishi approached him.

"Shinomori." He greeted, as he kneeled down, on the opposite end of the table. His stare went right through Enishi, as if he were not there. He took another sip of his tea without any expression.

"I have a propostion for you." Enishi stated, "My men have told me in their earlier attempts that you refused my offer." 

Enishi waited for him to say something in reply. He was becoming uncomfortable with his silence.

Enishi tilted his chin down, letting the glasses slip to his nose. "I have another offer…one I am sure you won't turn down. He smirked.

"One of my prized possessions has… how do you put it…escaped. I have several people searching for me, but nothing has turned up. I have faith, that you, as the former Oniwaban group leader, will be able to locate her. Many people say you are an expert in…locating people. If that is true, you will easily find where my 'fiancée' has ran off to." He said grinning evilly.

Aoshi set his teacup down, "What makes you think I will help you?" he spoke evenly.

Enishi chuckled, "Now we get to the negotiation. In return for your services, I will free the members of the Oniwaban group. I have certain…er… connections that will enable me to do so."

"Aa" Enishi replied

"If you decline my offer, those same connections can make things difficult for your friends. You know, high treason is a crime punishable by death? It would be sad, if such evidence showed up linking your friends to such a crime."

Aoshi abruptly stood up and unsheathed his kodachi. He pointed it straight at Enishi's throat.

Enishi nervously gulped, feeling the cold sharp blade against his throat.

"Is that a theat? Aoshi growled.

"Kill me and your friends remain in prison. How much help can you be to them if I am dead?"

Aoshi squinted his cold eyes and re sheathed his kodachi.

Enishi rubbed the spot where the sword rested as Aoshi took his place on the other side of the table.

"If I am to help you, I work alone and as for the members of the Oniwaban group, they are to be released immediately." He said, drawing his mouth into a thin line.

"I can't just release them yet…you haven't..."

"Do it or you can find this girl by yourself." Aoshi replied

"Very well…I will make arrangements right away." Enishi said in an annoyed tone.

Enishi pulled out a folder from underneath his coat and threw it in front of Aoshi. 

"This is everything you need to know about her. I would recommend starting with her friend. I believe you and Miss Makamachi know each other quite well." He ginned malevolently, "I hope this doesn't set you back?"

Enishi stared coldly at the folder. The shadows surrounding his eyes became darker. "It won't." he replied unemotionally.

"Good! I hope to be hearing from you soon." Enishi said and then turned to leave.

********************************

New York:

Before Kaoru left Kenshin's apartment he gave her a slight peck on the nose before they said goodbye. For once in a long time, Kaoru was happy. She felt safe with Kenshin, knowing he was nothing like Enishi. Kaoru wanted to stay longer, but knew it was better to leave before things got a little too heated. 

It was hard to control her from going any further than kissing. She knew Kenshin would never take advantage of her and wanted to wait awhile before they did anything else.

Kaoru walked up the stairs with a cheerful look on her face. She lightly hummed to herself thinking about a certain "red head." She was so caught up in her happiness that she didn't hear Sanosuke when he greeted her in the hallway.

"EARTH TO MISSY!" Sano called out.

"Wha?" she mumbled 

"Hello!" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

She slapped it out of the way and scowled at him.

"You're sure moody. One minute you look as if you'd won a million dollars and the next your scowling. What's the deal? Is it that time of the mo…."

He was interrupted, when Kaoru grabbed his ear and pulled him down by it so he was eye level with her.

"Listen Rooster Head…if I ever hear you say that one more time, so help me god I will make sure that you won't have any nuts left! Got it?!"

Sano nodded, fearing she might have the guts to do it. 

Kaoru released his ear, which was now red. He winced when he began to rub it.

"Have a good day Sano." She said cheerily as she opened the door to her apartment and slammed the door shut.

**********************

Kaoru promised Kenshin that she'd drop by after work to check on him. She planned to bring him some chicken noodle soup, store bought of course. She knew her cooking wasn't great and didn't want him to suffer like Sano did. Kenshin was a keeper and didn't want to scare him off.

It was going to be a long night at the Akabeko. She had a hard time concentrating and mixed up a couple customers drink orders. Her mind drifted as she thought of Kenshin.

"Kaoru…Kaoru?" Tsubame said, trying to get a reply.

"Huh?" Kaoru said, shaken out of her revelry.

Tsubame smiled, "I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What? What's wrong with me?" Kaoru said hastily.

"You're thinking of someone…could it be…no…maybe?" Tsubame said, trailing off.

"Whom would I be thinking of?" Kaoru replied, a bit agitated.

 "Ohh, well maybe it's that handsome redheaded guy you know." She said, grinning widely."

Kaoru did not meet her eyes and simply avoided her question. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, and so do you. That's why I came over to talk to you. You've been in a daze since you got her."

"I have not!" Kaoru shot back

"Whatever…" Tsubame replied. "Just don't let Tae catch you staring off into space, or she will let you have it."

Kaoru gave Tsubame an annoyed look and resumed working.

The hours seemed to drag along and Kaoru was wishing she could go home. She would have to work later tonight, because Tsubame filled in for her the other day. She let out a sigh of anxiety wanting the night to be over with.

All of sudden, Kaoru spotted a familiar patch of red hair weaving through the crowds. Her heart beat quickened and her breath caught in her throat. 

'It can't be? Can it?'

From across the room the most gorgeous pair of violet eyes greeted her. Kaoru made a warm smile as he approached the bar. Kenshin sat on a barstool in front of her and reached out for her hand and kissed it.

"I missed you, Miss Kaoru." He said lovingly.

Kaoru broadened her smile as a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out. You should be in bed." She lovingly scolded him.

"I am sorry for upsetting you Miss Kaoru. I wanted to see you that's all." He said, giving her a puppy dogface.

"I told you I'd visit after work. A don't give me that face." She scolded.

"What face?" he said, trying to act innocent.

Kaoru laughed at his behavior until she saw a mad looking Tae approach her.

"Kaoru, I need to speak with you" Tae said, pulling her aside.

"I thought it was made very clear, that you are not supposed to flirt with customers." She said, hotly.

"I am sorry Tae, but he is not a customer. He came to see me. I can tell him to leave." Kaoru replied in a worried tone.

"No, he doesn't have to leave, as long as you do your job while he's here." Tae said eyeing him and Kaoru. "I have to get back to work and I recommend you do the same." She ordered.

Kaoru nodded and looked sheepishly at Kenshin.

After Tae left Kenshin told Kaoru he would leave but she insisted he stay. So Kaoru wouldn't get in trouble he sat at one of the tables near the dance floor. Kaoru smiled, thinking how thoughtful he was.

Every now and then, Kaoru would eye Kenshin to see what he was doing. He patiently sat at the table smiling at her. The night seemed to go by a little faster, now that he was there with her. 

The next time Kaoru glanced in his direction, he was talking to a group of "overly eager" girls. She felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her as he talked to them.

'Kenshin what are you doing?' Kaoru said to herself. 

Moments later the group of girls left his table with a disappointed look on their faces. Kaoru was pleased that they left. She gave Kenshin a look of disapproval and he gave her back an "I didn't mean to smile."

The rest of the night she watched him like a hawk as he turned down the numerous invitations to dance. She was agitated by the whole situation. 

When the time came to leave she sulkily walked towards where Kenshin was sitting.

"Are you ready." She said, a little too coldly.

"Yes, but is something wrong? You seem a little upset." He said with concern.

"No, everything's fine."

With nothing more said, she put her purse over her shoulder and walked out ahead of him.

"Miss Kaoru, Wait!" he called after her.

She stiffly walked ahead, ignoring his calls.

Kenshin ran after her until they got outside the door.

"Miss Kaoru, please wait…tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

She didn't respond and so he reached out to touch her arm when she shook nudged his hand away.

"What did I do? Please tell me?" he said, worry etched in his voice.

Kaoru turned towards him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You could have danced with them you know. I wouldn't have stopped you." She said, barely above a whisper.

'Is this why she's made at me? Because those girls asked me to dance? I didn't dance with them though…so why is she so upset?'

"Miss Kaoru" he spoke gently, "I didn't want to dance with them. I only want to dance with one person and that is YOU.

"Oh Kenshin!" she said, as she threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I was jealous. I knew you wouldn't dance with them but it made me so jealous that they could dance with you and I couldn't."

He embraced her as her heard her sniffling against his chest.

"I understand." He said, gently tilting her head upwards so she was looking at him.

Kaoru looked into his eyes and could see much sincerity in them. She could see they were calm and soft looking. 

Kenshin bent down to meet her lips with his. He gave her a tender kiss and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's go home." He said, grasping her hand as they started walking home.

End of Chapter 15

Ooh…so now Aoshi will be searching for Kaoru. How will he find her…if he does? Will Misao tell him? Does Enishi have ulterior motives? Guess you will have to read and find out!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. I think you guys are right that I should stay at the current pace…so I will for now. 

I want to give great big thanks to all of those who emailed me saying my story wasn't showing up. It was very kind of everyone for bringing it to my attention.

As for the fourth of July, I should be updating. My family isn't doing anything for the 4th…thank god! They are so dysfunctional. I know that wasn't nice of me to say, but it's true. If you had to spend a holiday at my house you'd know why. Lol

Thank you for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	18. Dreams

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 4, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 16:

Two glorious weeks passed as Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship blossomed. As each day went by she felt herself falling for him more and more. They spent practically every day together. 

After work she would meet him atop the roof and together they would gaze at the stars. Kenshin would often skip work to spend time with Kaoru. Since he was the owner it was easy for him to take time off, much to Aya's disliking. He didn't care what she thought, as long as he was with Kaoru the sky could fall on top of him and he wouldn't notice.

Their physical relationship never went past kissing. Kenshin knew that Kaoru was special and he didn't want to move too fast. He was content to have her in his arms sharing passionate kisses. He never felt so much more as a whole until Kaoru came into his life. He was fascinated by her energetic spirit and heartwarming kindness. A day didn't go by where he wasn't thankful for her to be in his life.

Thanks to Kenshin's kindness, Kaoru was able to email Misao via his computer. Kaoru told her about her new home, job, and friends. Kaoru also blabbed about her growing relationship with Kenshin. She told Misao how happy she was with him and how nice he's been treating her.

A few days later Kaoru got a reply from Misao. Misao was happy that Kaoru was doing all right and had found such good friends. She warned Kaoru to be careful with this new man she was dating. Misao said he sounds nice and is glad Kaoru found someone to make her happy. She told Kaoru, as her friend, she only wants the best for her because she deserves it more than anyone else.

*********************

Kaoru's Apartment:

The past few nights, Kaoru found it difficult to sleep. She kept having reoccurring dreams about her past life with Enishi. She would awake in cold sweats and with her heart pounding a million miles an hour. After the nightmare's, she had trouble going back to sleep, because if she dared to shut her eyes the nightmare would continue. 

One particular morning, Kaoru was having another bad dream. In the dream Enishi was beating her with everything he had. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The nightmare was so real, she could feel each blow as it contacted with her body and she could taste blood in her mouth.

She violently thrashed around in her bed softly moaning for him to stop when all of a sudden she sat up. Her popped open and her heart raced as she sat glossy eyed on her bed. Kaoru's breathing slowed when she realized it was another nightmare. 

'The dream it was so awful. It felt like it was real…I could taste blood and felt every blow. Why am I having these dreams? I wish they would stop. my life with him is over. He can't hurt me anymore.'

Unable to sleep, Kaoru got out of bed and decided to make herself a cup of tea. She filled the kettle with water and shakily set it on the stove. Her movements were quite wobbly, because she was still getting over the awful dream. She decided to sit and relax until the tea was finished. The dream apparently took a lot out of her.

She thought of Kenshin and how safe she felt around him. 

'Kenshin would never hurt me, would he? I feel so safe around him, like he would protect me from anything that wished to do me harm.'

The kettle started whistling, bringing Kaoru out of her thoughts. She got up and turned the stove off. She was about to get a cup when she heard someone knocking. The knocking seemed to be coming from next door. Curious as to who it was, Kaoru crept to her door and slowly opened her door.

Kaoru peered from the small crack to see Megumi and Yahiko standing in the hallway. Megumi looked annoyed as she waited for someone to open the door. She banged on the door with her fist and gave it door a couple of kicks.

"I know you are in there! Get out of bed rooster head this is important!" Megumi yelled.

Kaoru wondered why Megumi was there? She thought he only had Yahiko two weekends a month? 

Megumi finally gave up with a big sigh of frustration. She picked up Yahiko and turned around to leave when she caught Kaoru peering outside her door. 

Megumi gave her a hard stare and asked, "Do you know where that rooster head is?" She said, in a demanding voice.

Kaoru didn't intend on Megumi seeing her or even talking to her and was taken aback by her demanding tone.

"No, I don't know where Sano is." Kaoru replied.

"Damned rooster head! He picks the finest times to be gone!" Megumi said, in an exasperated voice.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she said aggregately

"What do I look like, his secretary?! I don't know when he'll be back!" Kaoru said, not liking how Megumi was being so forceful.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. My entrance exams are this week and I am not able to watch Yahiko. His usual babysitter isn't available. I wanted that rooster head to take some responsibility and watch his child. If you could just watch him until he gets home…" 

"Ohh NO…I don't think so. This is yours and Sano's problem. Plus you don't even know me! How do you know I am not some kind of psycho?!" Kaoru shot back.

Megumi rolled her eyes, "Please…The exams are only given once a year. I can't miss them. I don't usually leave Yahiko with people I don't know, but I am begging you to reconsider. She asked in a pleading voice.

Kaoru felt bad for her. She knew that the entrance exams were very important to Megumi, otherwise she wouldn't' have asked a complete stranger to watch her child. Sano said she wanted to be a doctor and Kaoru thought it'd be difficult being a single parent studying for med school.

With a slight bit of hesitation, Kaoru agreed to watch the little devil not fully aware of what she was taking on.

Thankful, Megumi pried Yahiko's little fingers from her shirt and set him on the ground. She removed the bag from around her shoulders and handed it to Kaoru.

"Here are his things. I have some toys and a few snacks. Tell Sano that I will pick Yahiko up on Thursday, after my last exam. I am staying at a hotel, the number is in the bag if you need to get a hold of me."

Megumi bent down and gave Yahiko a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be good for…er…" she said, not remember Kaoru's name.

"Kaoru, the names Kaoru." She said rolling her eyes. 

*laughs* - 'doesn't even know my name and she leaving her kid with me!!'

Megumi ruffled the young boys hair and blew him kisses as she left. 

"Bye sweetie, see you in a couple days." She yelled before disappearing.

'Great! What have I gotten myself into?! Way to go Kaoru! This is what you get for being so snoopy!'

Kaoru stared down at the little boy, "Come in Yahiko, I promise I don't bite." She said nicely.

Yahiko looked up and gave her scowl before entering. He wasn't pleased with his mom for leaving him behind.

"Well…ummm…I didn't expect to have company." Kaoru nervously said, "What would you like to do?"

Yahiko surveyed the room and then asked, "Where's the T.V.?"

"I…uhh, don't have a T.V." 

Yahiko's eyes almost popped out of his head, "You don't have a T.V.?!" 

"I am sure we can find something else for you to do. Your mom said she had some toys in that bag. Maybe you want to play with those for awhile?" Kaoru suggested.

Yahiko scrunched up his nose, "I don't want to play with those toys."

"Are you hungry?" Kaoru asked

"What do you got to eat?"

"Well, I could make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You do like peanut butter and jelly?" she asked.

Yahiko nodded his head.

Kaoru went to the kitchen and pulled out some jars and bread and started to prepare his sandwich. This was one thing even Kaoru couldn't mess up. After fixing the sandwich, she cut it in half and put it on a plate.

"Here you go." She said, handing the plate to him.

Yahiko stared at it and didn't make any effort to take it.

"Come on, I thought you were hungry?" Kaoru said in a confused voice.

Yahiko shuffled his feet and said, "My mommy cuts them in triangles. Those aren't triangles."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Okay, triangles it is." She said, retreating to the kitchen.

Kaoru cut the sandwich into triangles and gave it back to him. He stared at the plate not taking them.

"They are triangles see?" Kaoru said, pointing out her handiwork.

"I don't like the crust. My mommy always takes it off." He replied.

"Oh…you don't like the crust? Well, is there anything else you don't like?!" she said, getting very annoyed.

He shook his head and she went to cut the crusts off. Kaoru came back and handed him the plate, which he took. He sat on the floor and began to eat. In a matter of two minutes he ate the whole thing! He greedily licked his sticky fingers, which were covered in peanut butter.

'He is his fathers son.' Kaoru thought to herself.

"Want to see a trick?" Yahiko asked, whipping the rest of the peanut butter on his jeans.

"Sure, what is your trick?" she asked

"I can't tell. It's a surprise." He said, with a mischievous grin.

"Close your eyes." he commanded.

Kaoru closed her eyes.

"You have to sit on the floor or it won't work." He said

"The floor?!" She shot out, "oh, alright." She said, kneeling on the ground.

"Kay, close your eyes and wait." 

She closed her eyes once more.

She heard him scuffling around until he came back a stood in front of her.

"Okay, open your eyes." 

Kaoru opened her eyes and was immediately assaulted by a big burst of cool water. She wiped the water away from her face and saw that he had a squirt gun. Yahiko laid on his back and was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Kaoru got up shaking her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Why you little….just wait until I get a hold of you…" she spat, as she grabbed for him. Being quick, Yahiko jumped up as she chased him around the apartment.

"You little jerk!" she called after him.

Their game of chase was interrupted by a knock at the door. Breathlessly Kaoru went to the door to see who it was.

'I hope it's not one of the neighbors. Damn kid, he's a little monster!'

She opened the door, expecting a disgruntled neighbor when she saw Kenshin. He flashed her a big smile and held up a bag of donuts.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru, I thought you would like some breakfast." He greeted.

"Oh Kenshin, I am so glad you're here!" she said in a relieved tone. "Megumi left her demon spawn here until Sano gets home. The kid is so obnoxious! If Sano doesn't get home soon, there may be a little accident." She implied to Yahiko, who was hiding behind the couch snickering.

"Now, Now Miss Kaoru." He said shaking his hands in front of him, "Yahiko is full of energy that is all."

"Energy? That's a laugh!" she said sarcastically.

Kenshins brow furrowed as he noticed Kaoru's face. It looked flushed as if she was sweating and her bangs limply stuck to her forehead.

"I hope I did not make her sick. I should have known better to kiss her when I was sick.'

"Miss Kaoru, are you feeling okay? You look like you have a fever?" He said, his voice full of concern.

Kaoru touched her bangs and pulled a limp strand up. "Oh this…courtesy of Yahiko. Little brat has a squirt gun. I was chasing him around and tried to get it away from him." She laughed.

Kenshin smiled, happy to hear she was feeling all right. He walked in and set the doughnuts on the counter and walked up to Kaoru as he gave her a soft kiss.

Kaoru was surprised by his sudden affection and warmly returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer tasting more of her mouth.

"EWWWW! You are kissing ugly?! Gross! I am going to be sick! Uncle Ken that is gross!" Yahkio said, sticking his finger in his mouth.

Kenshin broke the kiss much to Kaoru's dismay.

"You will understand one day Yahiko." He smiled.

"Hey, why don't we go to the park…if it is all right with Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin suggested

Kaoru shot a glance at the little maggot and agreed. She'd rather have him destroying something outside than in her house. Maybe Sano would be back by the time they returned.

She grabbed her keys and they left.

Kenshin insisted that Yahiko hold both their hands so he wouldn't get lost…or rather wonder off. Yahiko didn't want to, claiming he'd get ugly germs but Kenshin insisted that was how it'd be if they were going to go to the park. Reluctantly, Yahkio took Kaoru's hand as they made their way.

The three walked along the sidewalk looking as if they were a happy family. Kenshin smiled, wondering if this is what it's like to be part of a family. He lovingly looked over at Kaoru. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair shining in the sun creating a little halo above her head. Her hand protectively held Yahiko's in hers. He knew she would make a great mother someday. Kenshin hoped someday that him and Kaoru would have a family. The thought made his heart swell with joy.

They finally arrived at the park as Yahiko ripped his hands away from theirs and ran towards the swings. Kenshin and Kaoru sat on a bench overlooking the park and held hands. Every now and then Kenshin would lean over to give Kaoru a kiss. Kaoru enjoyed her time with Kenshin, even if they had to watch the little brat. She noticed how different Kenshin was acting since they left the apartment. He seemed…happy. 

Not like Kenshin wasn't happy, but it emanated from his very being. She was glad that they were able to have this time together. Most of all she was glad to be with him.

The day wore on and a few hours later Kenshin called towards Yahiko, telling him it was time to go home. Yahiko, reluctantly got up from the sandbox and left with them.

When they got home, Kaoru checked to see if Sano was home but no one answered the door. A bit dismayed, Kaoru wasn't sure what to do. She had to work in a few hours and there was no way she could bring Yahiko to work.

"What have I gotten myself into." Kaoru said, running her hand through her bangs.

"Don't worry Miss Kaoru, if Sano isn't back by the time you go to work, I can watch him." He offered

Kaoru smiled, "You are a sweetie." She said giving him as kiss, as he went "oro."

Sano wasn't home by the time Kaoru left for work. Kenshin, happily stayed behind to watch Yahiko. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left.

******************

Later that Evening:

Kaoru returned home tired as ever. The night had been very busy and she was suffering from lack of sleep. She groggily walked to her door and unlocked it. She walked in to find Kenshin and Yahiko lying on the couch.

It looked like Kenshin was reading him a bedtime story before they both fell asleep. Yahiko was resting his head in the crook of Kenshin's arm. Kenshin had his arm wrapped around Yahiko's shoulder and was in a peaceful slumber. 

Kaoru didn't have the heart to wake them. She smiled, as she heard Yahiko give off little snores.

'Another thing he gets from Sano!' she laughed to herself

She softly walked into her bedroom and pulled out a blanket. She went back to the couch and laid the blanket on them. Kaoru tucked the blanket around the two boys and then kissed each of them on the forehead and whispered goodnight.

'It can't hurt to let them sleep. Plus, I feel safe when Kenshin is here.'

Kaoru changed into her nightclothes and crawled into bed letting sleep take over.

*Dream*

Kaoru was laying face down in a pool of blood. Her body was sore and bruised and she couldn't move.

"See what you've made me do?" Enshi's evil voice spat.

He kicked her in the stomach as she grunted in pain.

"Please NO MORE!" She cried out.

He pulled her hair as he lifted her head up, "I will tell you when you've had enough." He said with a venomous whisper.

Hot tears escaped her eyes, "ENISHI! No, No, No, No…" she whispered

*End of Dream*

"Miss Kaoru, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin whispered, as he gently shook her.

Slowly Kaoru opened her eyes and saw a dark shadow hovering over her. Scared of the dark figure, Kaoru shot up and slapped his hands away. She ran to the corner of her room and crossed her arms tightly against herself.

She cried out as the figure moved towards and slumped to the ground.

"No, No, No, that was only a dream. This can't be happening!" She kept repeating to herself.

"Miss Kaoru." The figure spoke slowly extending his hand toward her.

He moved closer as the moonlight shone over his face. Soft violet eyes and wisps of read hair were revealed. Kaoru's voice caught in her throat as she tried to say something. Tears of sadness and relief filled her eyes as she began to cry.

Without hesitation, Kenshin gathered her frightened form into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"Ssshhh" he whispered into her hair, "You're all right, I am here, I won't hurt you." He said, holding her tightly against his chest.

Sobs racked her body as she heard his voice. Kenshin began to softly pat her head and rocked back and forth, trying to sooth her.

When her sobs subsided and she quieted down, he bent his head down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kaoru's huge sapphire eyes looked into his own stormy violet ones. She saw the look of love and concern in them. She knew she was safe.

Kenshin whispered into her ear, "You are safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you. Go back to bed, I will not leave you." He reassured her.

He gently pushed her back on the bed so she was lying on her side. He then lay down next to her and put his arm underneath her head and wrapped his other arm protectively around her waist.

"Sleep." He whispered and then kissed the back of her head.

A few minutes later, he was content to hear her breathing slow as she drifted back to sleep.

'My angel, what causes you so much pain?' he thought to himself.

End of Chapter 16

So what do you think? I like how loving Kenshin is towards Kaoru. He is such a cutie!

I want to apologize for not updating like I promised. Due to unforeseen circumstances, caused by my "dear" father, my computer has been out of order. My dad got this hair-brained idea to go into the control panel and fool around with add/remove programs.

The guy thinks he's a computer genius, but he's really a computer idiot. To make a long story short, I spent most of my time reinstalling software needed to start certain programs. So please forgive me!!

Thanks for the reviews…As of recently I have 103! I was like HOLY CRAP! 103 reviews! Never expected it! It's fun to read all of your comments. I appreciate your feedback.

As for those who wish me to do a lemon…I am not sure. I mean there are some younger audiences reading this fic. It wouldn't be right to post to this story. This is my first fic and all so I don't know. 

Anyways, I hope you all had a HAPPY 4TH! 

Thanks again for reading,

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	19. Hidden Truths

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 5, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 17:

Tokyo – Enishi's Office:

Enishi sat behind his desk, busily typing away at his computer. He was working on an important document when his secretary paged him. 

"Mr. Yukishiro, I have a gentleman waiting to see you."

"I am busy, tell him make an appointment." Enishi barked.

"Yes Sir." The voice replied.

Enishi ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damnit! I hate being interrupted!" He said aloud.

He forcefully slid the keyboard tray under his desk with a loud jolt. Enishi was just about to get up when the door to his office opened.

Aoshi stood at the doorway, his expressionless face settled upon Enishi. 

"Sir, Sir, you can't just barge in there like that!" The secretary called after him.

"Shinomori." Enishi greeted, with surprise.

"I am sorry Mr. Yukishiro. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him you were busy. He said he had to see you now." She pleaded.

Enishi gave her a cold glare and said, "Please leave us. Make sure there are no more disturbances." He commanded.

She nodded her head and quietly walked out shutting the door behind her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Enishi spat, "You can't just walk in here and demand to talk to me!"

"If you want my help you I can and will. I will not take orders from you. I work alone." Aoshi said in an even toned voice.

Enishi gave him a hard stare and then gestured for him to sit down. Aoshi ignored the gesture and continued to stand.

"Very well then." Enish huffed, "What is it you wanted to see me about?"

Aoshi removed a file from inside his long trench coat and threw it on Enishi's desk.

"What is this?!" Enishi asked, clearly annoyed by Aoshi's behavior.

"Read." Aoshi coolly said.

Enishi picked up the file and started reading the contents. The more he read on the more his face burned with anger. His eyes were hardened and fixed upon the black ink.

"She was doing it underneath your nose the entire time." Aoshi replied sedately.

Enish gripped the edges of the file so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Son of a bitch!" Enishi growled.

"I am surprised your men weren't able to figure this out." Aoshi replied

"So she is in America?!" Enishi barked.

"If that is what you read, then yes." He replied decadently.

Enishi was furious and was fast becoming tired of Aoshi's coolness.

"Where the hell in America is she?!" he said violently scanning the papers.

"That is difficult to say. On the day she disappeared there were 4 flights to America. Since she paid in cash I am sure she used a different name. There are 20 people who paid for tickets in cash that day."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?! This doesn't help me at all!" Enish spat.

Aoshi's eyes turned a steely blue as the shadows covering his eyes disappeared.

"Don't aggravate me." Aoshi warned.

Enishi cooled down, remembering the last their last encounter, in which Aoshi ended up almost slitting his throat.

"When will you be able to find her?" Enishi said through gritted teeth.

"In time." Aoshi replied.

Enishi sat in his chair trying to control his temper. He didn't like Aoshi's answers.

"If that is all, I don't believe we have anything else to talk about." He dejected.

Aoshi glared at Enishi and turned around ready to walk out when he stopped him.

"The girl, have you spoken with the girl yet?" Enishi questioned.

Aoshi's hand left the doorknob as he paused and then resumed his departure without answering Enishi's question. The door closed behind him with a loud slam.

_'He's more trouble than he's worth!' _Enishi thought to himself.

Back in New York:

Kaoru awoke to a safe warming feeling around her. She gave a slight yawn as she rubbed the out of her eyes. She looked down at the arm embracing her waist and gave a slight smile.

'He stayed with me all night.'

She turned over so she could face him and was greeted by his gentle violet eyes.

"Good Morning." He softly whispered as he lovingly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Kaoru smiled and then moved his arm that was around her waist. She entangled her fingers with his and gave his hand a slight squeeze. 

Kenshin gave her a loving grin.

Kaoru looked into his eyes and noticed he looked tired and worried. He was doing a good job of hiding it but his eyes revealed too much.

Kenshin saw the look of puzzlement in her eyes and gave her quick kiss on the forehead.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room, indicating Yahiko was awake.

Kenshin sat up, "I think I'd better go make something for breakfast." He offered with a smile.

"You don't have to, I can." Kaoru interjected.

Kenshin kissed her hand that was still clasped with his and whispered, "You stay here and I will bring something to eat."

Kaoru smiled and leaned back into the pillows. Kenshin's warmth left her as he walked to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Yahiko." Kenshin greeted.

The little boy was digging in his bag looking for some toys when Kenshin greeted him.

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken! I'm hungry!" Yahiko shouted

"All right Yahiko, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked

"Ummm…pancakes!" he replied

"Well lets see.." Kenshin said as he looked through her cupboards.

"It doesn't look like we can make pancakes, but tell you what…how about bacon and eggs? Does that sound good?" Kenshin suggested.

Yahiko thought for a moment and shouted, "YES!"

"How would you like to help me?" Kenshin smiled.

Yahiko's eyes beamed as Kenshin picked him up and sat him on the counter. Kenshin grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and cracked some eggs into it. 

"Here, you mix the eggs together." He said handing him the bowl and a fork.

Yahiko busily stirred the eggs slopping some of the contents out of the bowl. Kenshin prepared the rest of the food and took the scrambled eggs from Yahiko when he was ready.

Kenshin lifted him off from the counter and brought him to the table. 

"You sit here and I will bring it out to you." He ruffled yahiko's hair before returning to the kitchen.

Kenshin served a plate for Miss Kaoru and one for Yahiko. He set the plate of bacon and eggs before Yahiko, in which he greedily ate. 

"I am going to give this to Miss Kaoru, okay?" Kenshin said

Yahiko was too busy stuffing his mouth to listen.

Kenshin walked to the bedroom and sat down beside Miss Kaoru.

"Here you go." He said handing her the plate with a wide grin.

"Oh, Kenshin! You didn't have to do this!" She said, with a look of surprise.

Kaoru started to eat when she noticed he wasn't doing the same.

"Are you going to eat too?" she asked.

"I am not hungry Miss Kaoru." He replied

"You have to eat something."

"Here have some of mine." She said as she got a fork full and brought it towards his mouth.

Kenshin opened his mouth as Kaoru fed him.

"There was that so hard." She said in a mocking voice.

"No Miss Kaoru, it wasn't." he said in a pleasant voice. "Really I am not that hungry, so you eat the rest."

Kaoru finished her breakfast as Kenshin happily watched her.

"This was so good!" I wish I could cook half as good as you. I am really rotten at cooking." She laughed.

"I am sure your cooking is not that bad, Miss Kaoru."

"Well you've never had it." She said smiling, "Maybe you could give me some lessons."

"I'd be happy to teach you, that is if you'd want to. I am sure your cooking is fine as it is." He said.

Kaoru shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'He is really sweet.'

She gave him an unexpected kiss on the lips as they tumbled back onto the pillows. Kaoru gave a soft giggle as he returned her kiss.

A door slamming in the next apartment interrupted them. Kaoru sat up.

"Do you think its Sano?" she asked.

"Sounded like it." Kenshin replied.

He reluctantly got up but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will go check, you can stay here." Kenshin offered.

He left the bedroom to find Yahiko playing on the floor with a toy car.

Yahiko looked up and stopped playing with his car.

"Uncle Ken, do you think we could go down to your place and watch T.V.?"

Kenshin smiled at him, "Tell you what, I think you father's home. If he is you can watch T.V. there."

Yahiko's expression perked up. 

Kenshin helped him gather his toys into the bag and then slung it over his shoulder.

"Uncle Ken, give me a piggy back ride!" Yahiko said, extending his hands towards him.

"Okay Yahiko." He said, stooping down so he could get on his back.

Once Yahiko had a secure grip, Kenshin got up and left the apartment. 

He knocked on Sano's door a few times before he answered.

Sano opened the door and said, "Yo, Kenshin what are you doing…" he said glancing up at Yahiko who was on Kenshin's shoulders.

"What's the kid doing with you?" Sano questioned.

"Megumi left him with Miss Kaoru yesterday. I think she had an exam and couldn't take him along." Kenshin replied.

"Put me down, put me down!" Yahkio ordered.

Kenshin stooped to the floor and let Yahiko slide off his back. He raced inside and jumped on the couch. Yahiko grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. 

"Hey Kid, I was watching that!" Sano grumbled. 

Yahiko paid no attention.

Kenshin removed the bag from his shoulders and handed it towards Sano.

"Here's his stuff. I think Miss Kaoru said something about a phone number in there."

Sano cocked his eyebrow when he mentioned "Miss Kaoru."

"So, what have you and Missy been up to?" he said, giving Kenshin a sheepish grin.

Kenshin gave a choked "Oro?"

Sano chuckled. "You can't fool me one bit. Never knew you had it in you, or Missy for that fact too."

"Oro oro oro oro oro oro…." Was all that could be heard from Kenshin as his eyes got bigger.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Missy." He grinned

"Sano let me explain." He said shaking his hands in front of him.

Sano chuckled, "Later Kenshin." And shut the door.

Kenshin nervously scratched the back of his head as he retreated back to Miss Kaoru's apartment.

When he stepped inside, he saw miss Kaoru lying on the couch. 

She looked up and said, "Did you get rid of him?" in a hopeful voice

Kenshin walked to the couch and settled himself beside her. 

"Yes, Sano was home." He replied.

"Oh, I am so glad that little monster is gone!" she said with relief.

"He is not so bad. I am sure you will understand when you have kids of your own someday" Kenshin interjected.

The smile on Kaoru's face fell after Kenshin's remark. Upon seeing this, Kenshin became worried, wondering what caused her sudden mood change.

He took his hand and gently rubbed the side of her cheek. At this point she looked as if she were going to cry.

"I guess I'll never know." She whispered.

Kenshins eyebrows furrowed wondering what she meant.

"I don't understand." He replied.

Kaoru hesitated before she looked away from him. 

"I can't have children." She said coolly.

Unintentionally, Kenshin stopped rubbing her cheek.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes, I was told by a doctor." She sniffled.

Kenshin felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted a family with her someday and now that dream wouldn't come true. He felt disappointed but loved her still nonetheless.

_'Even if she cannot have children, I will still love her.' _He said to himself.

Kenshin noticed the stillness in the air and decided to break it.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kaoru turned her head towards him and looked into his eyes. At first she thought he was just saying it to comfort her but when she looked into his violet orbs they revealed he in fact was telling the truth. He did love her.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. 

"I love you too." She said her words muffled into his chest.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her atop the head.

"I will love you no matter what." He softly said.

He ran his hands through her silky hair and then tilted her chin up with his finger so she could look at him.

"You are beautiful." He commented.

She smiled back as he moved closer to capture her lips with his own. Her whole world seemed to melt away at his touch. His mouth made her forget everything and anything that was on her mind.

Kenshin slowly broke the kiss, "I dislike seeing you upset." He said a little breathless from lip lock.

His mind went back to the frenzy she was in the other night. He wondered if she had those kinds of dreams often.

"Miss Kaoru, can I ask you something?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Yes."

Last night, when I came in to wake you up from that dream…you were a bit disoriented. It worries me that you weren't able to recognize me and also how upset you were."

Kaoru removed her gaze from his and looked down at the floor.

"You kept repeating, 'Enishi, no'…I am not sure what it meant but do you have dreams like that one often?"

"No, it was just a dream." She said softly, still not looking at him.

Kenshin knew she way lying, but didn't want to trouble her any further. She had been upset enough for one day. 

In turn he took her in his arms and embraced her, hoping some day she would tell him. He too knew how it was keeping secrets, for he had many….

'I am sorry for lying to you Kenshin. I just can't tell you it's too painful. Maybe someday I will, but for now it's just you and me…lets keep it that way. He has ruined part of my life with you already…it's his fault I can't have children. I won't let him ruin any other part of our life with my past…'

End of Chapter 17

So how do you like it so far? Good or Bad? 

Well, last night I stayed up until 6:00am reading Harry Potter. I've been meaning to finish the book for the last few weeks, but never got around to it. It is awesome book in my opinion…now I have to wait until the 6th one comes out *sighs*.

I wanted to run an idea by you guys and would like your opinion. 

If you don't already know I love reading as much as I do writing. My idea is to start a discussion group for those who like reading Rurouni Kenshin fanfics. I previously started a discussion group for Sailor Moon Fanfics called "The Moonlight Society." It's been a fun positive experience in my opinion but I would like to start one for RK also. 

I think it's fun to read other peoples opinions on stories etc…I am a bit of a social person you could say. My hopes are to get a few members together so we can read and discuss chosen fanfics. In my other group, we alternate who gets to pick the next fanfic for discussion.

If any of you are interested in this, I have a link to the group homepage. You can sigh up there if you'd like.

Group homepage: 

I've titled the group "RK Talk"…as of now I am the only member, but hope others may be interested in this idea. Co-moderators will be needed for this group, so if you're interested please let me know.

Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	20. Loves Eternal Promise

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 8, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

AN: The following chapter contains adult situations. Sorry **NO LEMONS**. I have tried to tastefully portray the scenes as not to offend anyone. Scenes will remain in a PG-13 genre. If you were expecting more, you'll have to use your imagination…with that said Happy Reading!

Chapter 18:

A week has past since Kaoru's last nightmare. Her bad dreams have been almost obsolete, ever since the night Kenshin comforted her. The more time she spent with Kenshin, the less she thought about Enishi. With Kenshin, she didn't have to worry; he would protect and never hurt her.  

Reluctantly, Kenshin resumed his usual schedule and went back to work. He wanted to spend every day with her, but knew it wasn't possible. Kenshin couldn't put his restaurant on the back burner every day. Since he had to work during the day, he'd spend his nights with Kaoru.

They would meet after she got off work from the Akabeko and would go to the rooftop to stargaze. The roof was their haven away from the world. They could be free to hold each other underneath the solitude of the twinkling sky above. 

The two would lie on the ground in one another's arms. Words did not have to be spoken because they were said in actions. The peacefulness of the night brought them comfort. They were content with one another's presence and nothing more mattered.

Kenshin loved Kaoru a lot and he wanted to give her something that showed his love. The idea came to him after one of their late night rendezvous on the roof. He remembered how pretty the stars looked when the reflected off her eyes. He knew she loved being up there as much as he did. The gift he wanted to give her was something quite unique.

Kenshin decided to give her the gift on their next visit to the roof. He wanted the night to be special. A romantic picnic complete with soft violin music seemed to appease him. Somehow, he knew she would love it. That evening, he waited patiently for Kaoru to meet him. Kenshin was anxious to see the look of surprise on her face. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. 

Kenshin fumbled around with the picnic blanket and smoothed out the edges. He wanted the night to be perfect. He turned the CD player on, so that soft violin music filled the air.  He looked down at his watch and saw she would be there any minute. Kenshin nervously ran a hand through his long read hair, looking around to see if he had forgotten anything. Everything seemed to be in check and so far his plan was running smoothly. 

The sky above was filled with stars. They looked as if they were dancing within the blackness. A cool breeze swayed in and out as the scent of jasmine caught his nose.

He turned around to see an image of beauty, sent by the heavens, standing in front of him. The expression on her face was one he would soon not forget. Her mouth slightly opened as the breath noticeably caught in her throat.  

"Ken – shin…" she gasped.

Kaoru looked down at the small picnic spread. He had a picnic basket, plates, wine glasses, and candles neatly arranged on top of a checkered blanket. The soft violin music was a nice touch and complimented the surroundings. In no way did she expect him to come up with all of this.

Kenshin got up and grasped her hand. "Come sit." He beckoned her towards the blanket.

Kaoru followed him and beside him on the blanket.

"I…I can't believe you did all of this." She said with disbelief.

Kenshin smiled, "I thought you would like it."

"I do." She softly replied. "Thank you."

Kenshin had a grin that went practically ear-to-ear. He was happy she liked it.

Kaoru moved closer to him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes and savored the romantic moment.

After the kiss, Kaoru looked into his violet eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said pulling her hand to his heart.

"I have something else for you but let's eat and I'll show you afterwards." He suggested.

"Kenshin, you didn't have to go to all this trouble. You've done all of this and I haven't anything for you." She said.

"Ssshhh, don't worry." He smiled. "I am happy that you are happy and that's all what matters to me. The look on your face was gift in itself, for I will always remember it."

They smiled at one another and then Kenshin served the meal. 

The music played all throughout their romantic dinner and as they shared a glass of wine. Never in her life had Kaoru felt so wanted or appreciated by one man. The little things Kenshin did were what made her heart go pitter pat. 

After dinner, Kenshin pulled out a large piece of paper from underneath the picnic basket. He moved closer and put his arm around her.

"I wanted to get you something really special, something that showed how much I love you. I hope you like it." He whispered and handed the paper to Kaoru.

She was a bit puzzled as to what the piece of paper was. She took the paper out of his hands and realized it wasn't one piece of paper but two. She turned the first piece over and was surprised to see it was a certificate. 

The certificate had beautiful embellishments of metallic gold and purple and it donned a seal. The embellishments spelled out "International Star Registry."

Her eyes popped open as she read the rest aloud. 

"Know ye herewith that the International Star Registry doth hereby * redesignate star number * Ursa Major Ra 9h 4m 33s D 70' 4' to the name * Kaoru Kamiya's star. Know ye further that this star will henceforth be known by this name * This name is permanently filed in The Star Registry's vault in * Switzerland and recorded in a book which will be registered in the copyright office of the * United States of America * *

"Oh my god! Kenshin….I…I…don't know what to say." She said in awe.

He smiled, "There is more. Look at the other paper."

She turned the other paper over to see a map of where her star was located. The star was located above the end of Ursa Major (Bear) and was circled in red.

"I can't believe this….you did all of this…for me?"

He nodded his head, "I wanted to give you something that not a lot of people had. I wanted something that would magnify your beauty inside and out."

A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Kenshin took his hand and place it under her chin. He drew gently drew her face upwards and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She responded by opening her mouth by letting him deepen the kiss. 

Their lips tantalized one another's mouths as they hungrily went for more. Their lips were becoming a dark pink and were swollen. They leaned back onto the picnic blanket while never letting their lips part. 

She embraced him pulling him closer to her. He let out a muffled groan and ran his hands through her silky hair. Her hair smelled of jasmine and assaulted his nose every time he glided his hands through it. He was losing himself in her pure beauty.

She felt herself being taken by desire. She wanted him, more than that she wanted to give herself to him. 

He kissed her lips until they became bruised. He broke the kiss as she sighed in his ear. Kenshin wanted to do more wasn't sure he should go that far. He lifted himself up, so there was some space between them. He disparately needed some air.

Kaoru saw his sudden hesitation and how he suddenly separated himself from her.

"Kenshin." She whispered

"Yes." He said looking down at her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked

He smiled and then looked away. "I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or ruin anything between us." He softly said.

Kaoru smiled and lifted herself from the ground so she was face to face with him.

"I love you Kenshin. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Trust me, I want this more than you." She whispered.

Kenshins violet eyes were now flickering with amber. 

'His eyes…they are amber…yet they are still violet…how strange?' she thought to herself.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down onto the blanket. They began kissing once again, more passionately than before. Kenshin slowly moved his hand underneath her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her stomach.

He moved from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck and then moved towards the bare spot of her stomach to plant more kisses. 

Kenshin softly caressed her smooth skin before putting his lips on her tummy. When he removed his hand, he was shocked to see yellowish-purple bruises. It looked as though they were huge at one time but were slowly healing.

His eyebrows furrowed wondering who did this to her. There was nothing he knew of that could do damage like this. He had seen injuries like these on guys who had been in fights, not on a woman like Kaoru. The look of passion washed off his face and was now a look of concern. Whoever did this to her would pay.

"Who did this to you." He said in a low whisper.

Kaoru panicked, she forgot about the bruises. They were only piece of evidence that showed the cruelty of her ex-fiancée. She quickly came up with an excuse because she didn't want to ruin their night together.

"There…ummm, well when I first came here I was attacked and almost mugged. (she conveniently left out the part about almost getting raped.) Sano rescued me before anything else could happen. I guess that's where they came from." She said weakly, hoping he would buy it.

His expression did not change and his eyes looked as if they were completely amber. 

"I am glad Sano was there to help you." He said firmly as the expression on his face softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I care too much to let you get hurt." He said.

Kaoru mustered up a smile and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kaoru." (minus the Miss) 

Together they laid back onto the blanket and for the first time that night they made love.

****************************

The next morning Kaoru awoke after the most peaceful slumber. Her head sunk into the pillow as she thought about what happened the other night. A smile crept onto her face and she softly laughed. 

She reached onto the other side of the bed looking for her lover, when she realized no one was there. She patted the spot several times and turned over to find the side empty.

Kaoru sat up, looking around the room for some kind of evidence that he was there. There was no clothing or shoes or anything else from that night she could see.

Puzzled she thought to herself. 

'Am I going crazy? Was it all a dream? Whatever it was…it seemed so real!'

She got up from the bed and let the covers fall from her body.

'Oh my God! I am naked!'

She quickly took the sheet off her bed and wrapped herself in it. 

A few seconds later, she heard someone whistling. It sounded as if it were coming from outside her bedroom door. 

Slowly, she turned the knob and opened it to find her redheaded lover preparing breakfast. He was whistling all the while as he busily attended the food on the stove. 

She grinned to herself.

'Oh Kenshin, you do so much for me! Silly guy! I love you.' She said to herself.

She noticed he had on the same clothes from the other night and his hair was a bit disheveled. Nonetheless, he looked hot.

Quietly, she moved closer wanting to surprise him but before she could he spoke.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said without turning.

"How did you know it was me?" she said pouting.

"Who else would it be?" he said

"I wanted to surprise you! No fair!" she said teasingly.

He turned around frying pan in hand and a giant grin on his face.

"Oh but you did surprise me, I didn't think you'd come out here wearing just a sheet." He said with a wink.

She smiled back and walked up to him. He placed the frying pan back on the burner and she gave him a passionate kiss to the lips.

"Uhh, we better finish this later." He said with a laugh, "The foods burning."

She looked back to see billowing black smoke, similar to when she cooked.

Immediately, Kaoru raced to the coffee table and grabbed a magazine. 

"We have to get rid of this before the smoke detector goes off." She said

No sooner when she said those words, the smoke detector started its sharp beeping. Kenshin turned off the burner and removed the food. He then raced to the other side of the room and opened the windows. 

The smoke lifted as Kaoru waved the magazine around and Kenshin stood by the window watching the smoke pour out.

"Sorry about that." He said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. This is routine for me." She said with a laugh.

Kenshin gave her a puzzled look, wondering what she was talking about.

The beeping finally stopped and Kaoru quit waiving the magazine around. 

"Whooh….I am glad it stopped. I had a hard time keeping this sheet on, trying to waive that magazine and all." She said.

"Would it be so bad if it wasn't on?" he said with a chuckle.

Kaoru chucked the magazine at him and hit him on the head.

"baka" she said shaking her head.

Kenshins eyes were all swirlly looking as muttered "Ororororororo."

A few moments later a loud knock or rather banging came from the front door.

Kaoru's eyes popped open with surprise as she wrapped the sheet tightly against her body. Kenshin shook his head and snapped out of the daze. 

"Who do you think it is?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know….go answer it!" She hissed

Kaoru moved to the side as he went to answer the door. 

'I wonder who it could be?' she said to herself.

Kenshin slowly opened the door and Kaoru clung to her sheet with anticipation.

Sano pushed the door open, knocking Kenshin against it as he barged in. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked. "Are you trying to burn my apartment down again Missy!" he said moving inside.

From behind the door Kenshin was going, "Ororororororo" 

Sano heard the "oro" and looked at Kaoru with a puzzled expression. She was wearing nothing but a sheet! 

'What the hell?!' he thought

He could see her lips weren't moving but someone was talking. The sound seemed to be coming from behind the door. Slowly, Sano opened the door as Kaoru's eyes bugged out of her head.

"No Sano! Don't!" She yelled but was too late.

Kenshin laid on the ground his eyes even swirlier than before. Sano stared at the fallen figured with an expression that equaled Kaoru's.

"Kenshin?!"

Sano quickly looked back a Kaoru and then back at Kenshin as he pieced the situation together. A tight grin formed on his face.

"Missy, never knew you had it in you." He chuckled. "And Kenshin, Way to go!"

Kaoru gripped the sheet tighter as her cheeks began to get hot. 

Kenshin got up and balanced himself against the door. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Get out…Get OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kaoru said, moving towards Sanosuke.

She held the sheet with one hand as she pushed him out the door.

"Oooh touchy!" Sano remarked.

"Bastard!" Kaoru shouted.

He was finally out the door and with a slam she closed it. Moments later the door reopened pushing her from her spot. 

"Kenshin, you really need to give her some. She's in a nasty mood!" he snickered.

Before he could say anything more Kaoru forced the door shut and slammed it in his face.

"OUCH! My nose!" Sano cried out behind the door.

"Serves you right pervert!" she retorted.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a scared look on his face.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped.

"Nothing..nothing..." he said waiving his hands in front of him.

He was scared she'd pick that magazine up again and really let him have it.

Thanks to Sano, their semi-romantic morning was ruined.

End of Chapter 18

I hope this last chapter didn't offend anyone? I wanted to make it romantic but discreet as possible.

I got the idea for the "star thing" from my boyfriend. Last Valentines Day; he named a star after me. I thought it was very romantic and sweet.  

I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had to do a lot of thinking before I wrote it. I had to think about where I was taking this fic and all. Also, I was suffering from "writers anxiety." 

I have so many ideas for this fic, but the problem was how to fit them together. It kind of felt like standing on one side of a cliff trying to get to the other. I needed to find a way to get over the gap without falling! Lol have it figured out for this chapter at least! 

We still need a few people for the discussin group I am trying to form. If you don't already know, I am trying to form a RK fanfiction group. Basically, the group will reads fanfiction stories and discusses them among other group members. It is really quite fun. If you are interested please contact me or go to the group link and sign up! 

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! You really know how to brighten my day!

Once again, thank you for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	21. Found

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 9, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 19:

A month passed by since the progression of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. The outward appearance of the two was apparent by their smiling faces and loving glances. They were the most romantic, happy, and close couple imaginable. Their friends were glad that they were getting along so well together. If anyone deserved happiness it was those two.

Sanosuke still didn't let the two get by with what he had seen (or rather not seen) on that fateful day. He would tease "Missy" to no ends, which caused her to retaliate by attacking him with whatever was near. He would also tease Kenshin, making remarks like, "So, how is she in the sack?" or "Those bed springs must be well oiled?" Sano always managed to make Kenshin "Oro?" or fall over with a sweat drop hanging from his head, when he asked those questions. Kenshin was a bit more reserved than Kaoru, which made him easily embarrassed. 

Kaoru's thought less and less of Enishi, since the day her and Kenshin made love. She thought it best to keep the whole abuse issue under wraps. Kenshin didn't need to know; or rather Kaoru didn't want to talk about it. 

Kaoru still emailed Misao on a regular basis. Misao had told her that she hadn't heard from Enishi and thought it was a good sign. 

"Maybe he gave up and found someone else." Misao said.

Kaoru wanted to believe it… no had to believe it. The man was no longer part of her life. She had a new life in America with people who loved and cared for her. Kaoru thought, 'Too much time has passed by. He would have found me by now if he wanted to.'

Little did she know, back in Tokyo, a plot for her return was under way.

***************************

Tokyo:

Aoshi stared blankly at the road ahead of him. It seemed like he had been driving for hours. He thought he could complete the mission without having to see her. Purposely, he took the more scenic routes, pondering if what he was about to do was right. He knew there was no other choice she was the last resort.

17 years have past since the day he first met her. At that time Misao, was only four years old. He was 15 at the time and the new leader of the Oniwaban group. Misao's father had been the previous leader, until his untimely death. Before her father died, he made a request for Aoshi to take care of her. 

Aoshi watched her grow up from a small youth and into a young girl. She was like a sister to him. Practically everywhere Aoshi went, Misao went. She was his constant companion and friend. 

Her exuberant energy and constant cheerfulness is what drew people near her. Even as a young girl she had spirited qualities. 

After much persistence, she talked Aoshi into teaching her Kempo.  She learned everything from Aoshi and other members of the Oniwaban group. The group became her family because she had no one else. 

Misao loved Aoshi with all of her heart. She always used to comment that she would one day marry him. Aoshi would always say "I am too old for you. You'll find someone else who is better suited." Misao would turn her nose up at his comments and would say, "I don't want anybody else but you." Afterwards he would laugh as she pouted at him. That was the only time he could remember laughing, when he was with her.

 At the age of 24, Aoshi was offered a job by the government. They wanted him to join their elite group of assassins who took care of "delicate affairs." He declined at first stating, "I have no desire to join another group." 

The other members of the Oniwaban thought they were holding him back. If it weren't for them, he would take the job without hesitation. The need for the Oniwaban diminished over time. He was only staying out of loyalty and respect for his friends. 

It took a lot of convincing before he took job. Reluctantly, Aoshi accepted the position and became one of the governments most skilled and prized assassins. 

He never quite severed ties with the Oniwaban. It was one of the stipulations, to remain leader, before he accepted the job. He said, "It is my duty as leader of this group, to never let it fall apart. Even if we are in a time where our services are not needed."

As years past, the group slowly deteriorated. Aoshi's position required more time. Gradually, Aoshi's job began to change him. He became indifferent towards the world around him. His once kind face became cold and emotionless.   

Out of everyone, Misao was the one who was most affected by his change. He would push her aside and refused to look at her. She didn't understand why he was being so cold hearted. 

Aoshi, never told her what his job actually was with the government. He didn't want her to know what kind of things he had seen or did. Misao was far too innocent to comprehend.

No matter how bad he treated her she loved him nonetheless. Misao was determined that one day he'd return and everything would be back to normal. 

Two years ago, the Oniwaban group was imprisoned. Upon hearing this, Aoshi resigned from his post. He no longer wanted to be an assassin. Aoshi blamed himself for the whole thing. If he were any kind of leader this kind of thing never would have happened. 

Ashamed with himself, Aoshi disappeared. He wanted to leave everything and everyone behind, so as never to hurt them again. He wanted to find peace with himself. Over time he was able to through meditation. Meditating helped to break down the cold exterior. 

Many people sought his services but every time, Aoshi declined. He would never do that kind of work again… That was until Enishi showed up. He couldn't refuse his offer, because it would help free his friends. After all this time, he could finally get redemption for his wrong doings.

Aoshi pulled over to a curb and eased to a stop. He pulled the collar of his trench coat up and put on black leather gloves. He looked into the review mirror before getting out. His cold expressionless face looked back at him.

'I have changed.' He said to himself.

He got out of the car and made his way to the house behind him. In a few stealth steps he was at the front door. He hesitated ringing the bell at first but made himself press the button.

The faint ring of the bell could be heard inside along with footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. Aoshi put his hand in his left pocket and stared blankly at the door in front of him.

Misao had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. She took the towel off her head and combed the damp strands with her fingers. Quickly, she rushed to the door and opened it.

Misao's stopped in her tracks and took a step back. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized, just exactly who it was. She stared into Aoshi's cold eyes and let out a soft gasp.

"Aoshi." She said a bit startled.

In one quick move, Aoshi took his hand out of his pocket. He removed a white cloth and swiftly covered Misao's mouth and nose with it. A look of surprise and shock washed over her face before she fell into unconsciousness. 

Her limp body fell against him as he caught her. Aoshi picked her up and entered the house. He saw a sofa near by and gently laid her down upon it. 

"Forgive me Misao." He whispered.

He glanced down upon her sleeping form and felt pity for her. She trusted him too much.

A blinking screen saver caught his attention. The light reflected off his face as he marched forward. He wiggled the mouse around and the screen saver disappeared. It looked as though Misao was working on something…or rather reading. He was in her email.

Aoshi glanced at the sender's names until one caught his attention. "Kkamiya" He clicked on the name and opened the email. He arched his brow as he read the message. This was going to be easier than he thought. 

He sifted through the rest of her messages and found the bits and pieces he needed. 

'She's in New York.'

Aoshi picked up the phone and dialed a number. There was a silent pause before he began to speak.

"I have news for you." Aoshi confided

"She's in New York." He stated

"What?! Are you sure?" Enishi gasped.

"Yes." Aoshi replied.

"Get her and bring her back to me." Enishi ordered.

Aoshi frowned, "It's not that easy. America is not Japan. We can't just pick her up off the street. She has to come willingly." 

"What the hell do you mean willingly?! I am paying you to do a job for me! If she came back willingly I wouldn't need YOU!" Enishi retorted.

"I have a plan." Aoshi said coolly, "I have something that is dear to her. If she doesn't want any harm to come to it, she will do as we say."

Enishi was silent.

"How soon can you get her?" Enishi asked.

"I need passports. You work for the government so you'll be able to get them fast. As soon as I have them we can go." Aoshi stated.

"What do you mean by we?" 

"The girl, Misao…" Aoshi whispered.

"Awww, so you finally cracked down." Enishi smirked.

"We will leave as soon as we have the passports." Aoshi spoke, his voice like daggers.

"Very well, I will make sure everything's in order. But what are you going to do with the girl? These things take time, even if I do work for the government."

"Don't worry about it…" Aoshi whispered, his voice getting gravelly." 

With a sudden click, Aoshi hung up the phone. He moved back towards the couch and saw Misao was still unconscious. He sat on the coffee table and stared at her with expressionless eyes.

End of Chapter 19

Well, what did you think? I know there wasn't a lot of K/K romance but I needed to get some stuff out of the way. So looks as though Aoshi is going to New York with Misao…wonder how things will turn out? Guess you'll have to read and find out ;)

I updated yesterday and my story still isn't showing with the other fics…I don't know why but I hope this one does! Anyways…for those of you who are interested in the discussion group I mentioned in chapters 19 & 20 there's still time to join! I didn't realize the link wasn't showing up…so if you want to join, email me and I can send you a link to the site.

Hope you like this fic so far? I have some ideas to make it really interesting!!! 

I will be out of town Friday-Sunday. I am going to look at some schools that I am interested in transferring to next year. Sunday, I should be able to update. I will try to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything….sorry ^__^*

Hope you have a fun weekend and thank you for reading! 

(Your reviews are the greatest….if I haven't told you that already!?)

Take Care,

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	22. Betrayed

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 10, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 20:

Misao slowly awoke and felt as if someone stuffed her head with cotton. Her eyelids felt heavy as she fought to open them. She struggled to get up and became frightened when she wasn't able to move.

'What is wrong with me? Why can't I move?' she thought to herself.

She remembered one last thing before she blacked out.

'Aoshi…He was here…I saw him…I must have been dreaming…but why did it seem so real? Why would he want to see me after all these years?'

Misao tried to speak but nothing came out. Her voice stuck in her throat and began to panic. Hot tears escaped her eyes, she felt so helpless.

Aoshi was sitting not too far away when he heard her movements. He could see she was struggling to regain consciousness. She had awakened sooner than he expected but it didn't surprise him, it was Misao of course. She was a fighter and when she got up, there'd probably be hell to pay.

He moved closer to see that she was crying. A deep feeling of guilt washed over him as he watched thrash about. His cold eyes slightly warmed as they turned a deep blue. 

He didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he didn't want to see her, not after what he did to her and now he was furthering the pain he caused Misao. 

Aoshi sat down on the coffee table next to her and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes with his hand. 

Surprised by the sudden feeling of someone touching her, Misao let out a high-pitched scream.

Immediately, Aoshi removed his hand and his eyes turned the same hardened glare, he was used to.

With all the strength she had, Misao fought to get up. Slowly but surely she was able to get into a sitting position. No way in hell was she going to go down without a fight. 

She fully opened her eyes and tried to focus them. Everything was a blur. Gradually the blurriness went away as she came face to face with the man she thought was only a dream.

"Aoshi!" she spit out.

Aoshi didn't move or show any expression. He looked upon her with his cold vacant eyes. "Don't move." He spoke.

Not listening, Misao started to get up balancing herself with the couch. Her moves were shaky, but she was eventually able to stand up.

She tried to stand up as straight as possible, showing her defiance. Her legs began to wobble, as the weight seemed too much for them to hold. She swayed back and forth before falling back onto the couch.

"What did you do to me you son of a bitch?!" she yelled.

"I told you not to move." He said icily.

She glared daggers at him.

"I suggest you listen to me from now on." He calmly said.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You show up on my doorstep after all of these years and then you drug me! You've got another thing coming, if I am going to take orders from you." She spat.

He slanted his eyes even more than what they already were.

"Misao, if you know what's good for you, shut up and listen."

She stared at him with wide eyes as he began to continue.

"You are coming with me to New York so we can bring back your friend. I expect your full cooperation." He coolly said.

Misao's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "How do you know where she is? Who gave you this information?!" she blurted out.

"You did." 

"I would never tell you where she was!" she yelled.

"You didn't have to. I read your email." 

Misao's cheeks turned red. 'How could this have happened? Why is Aoshi looking for her!'

"What do you want with her?" Misao growled

"I am not here to answer your questions." He snapped.

"Your with Enishi…..aren't you?!" she gave a sarcastic laugh, "When did you get so low as to work for that bastard?" 

Aoshi was getting tired of her comments. He removed himself from the coffee table and turned his back on her.

"TELL ME!" she screamed, "Tell me why you became such a COWARD!"

He simply walked away and ignored her.

Misao was sick and tired of him. Tired of all the nights she sat awake worrying about him, wondering if he'd ever return, wondering if he'd ever love her back. No more would she ponder over Aoshi Shinomori like a love sick littler girl. He had his chance and now it's gone!

With all the strength she could muster, Misao attempted to get up again. Aoshi heard her movements.

"Don't." he said.

"I am not listening to you!" she screamed

She got on her feet and slowly stumbled towards him. He turned around, expecting her to fall at any moment, but he was wrong.

Misao stood in a fighting stance ready to face him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I am not going to let you hurt my friend without a fight!"

"Don't be stupid? He said.

"Turn around!" she ordered

"I am not going to fight you." He calmly said.

"TURN AROUND…COWARD!" she yelled.

The last word hit him like a dagger to the heart. He stood still listening to his heart beating in his ears. 

Without warning, Misao let out a scream and attacked him from behind. She punched and kicked him as hard she could. 

Aoshi turned around, the long dark bangs shadowing his eyes.

Misao, used all the energy she had throwing everything she had at him. She moved fast, for someone in her condition. 

She wasn't fast enough though; Aoshi blocked every punch and kick she threw at him with little effort. Misao was furious, she wouldn't let him get away with this. 

"Stop trying to fight me, it's useless." He stated

"I will never stop fighting you! Never!" she retorted.

In one swift move Aoshi squatted down and moved his leg under her. Misao, was knocked off balance and started to fall to the floor. Before she could fall, Aoshi caught her in one arm.

Her heart was raced as she looked into his eyes. For a moment it looked as if he was showing concern for her but the look vanished and was replaced by his hardened eyes.

Misao breathed hard and was tired from all the energy she used. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I tried to fight him…but I won't give up…I promise!' Misao thought to herself.

Aoshi picked up Misao's little body and carried her over to the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair and set her in it. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" he said coolly

Misao gave him a defiant glare, which meant she wouldn't give up easily. As soon as she got her energy back, she'd fight him again, he knew it.

Aoshi moved to the kitchen and started looking through her cupboards.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Making something to eat." He replied

"You can't cook!" she yelled.

"Says who." He said as more of a statement than a question.

For once in her life, Misao wasn't sure what to say. 

Aoshi busied himself in the kitchen while Misao sat in her chair. She decided to take it easy and save her strength because as soon as she got it back, he'd get what was coming to him.

She watched every one of his moves with the utmost fascination. 

"The cold hearted Aoshi can cook!' she thought to herself.

She found it a little humorous that he was still wearing his long trench coat. 

'Doesn't he ever take that thing off?'

He was fooling around with the stove trying to turn the burner on.

Misao laughed to herself, 'I'd like to see him try to light it…that burner always gives me problems.'

He was about ready to give up, when at last the burner lit up with a big "whoof." The flame came out at a high level and caught the sleeve of his jacket.

Immediately, the flame started to travel up his sleeve. 

Misao screamed, "Aoshi, your sleeve is on fire!"

Aoshi pulled his arm back in one swift motion and grabbed towel that lay near by. He patted his arm with the towel, trying to extinguish the fire. 

Misao noticed how he didn't flinch or yell. He kept the same hardened expression, giving no impression that he was panicked. She found it strange how he could keep up his cold exterior while his arm was on fire.

The last of the flames flickered out as he swatted his arm one last time. The sleeve of his jacket was seared black. Misao could smell burning cloth and flesh in the air.

A look of concern washed over her face as she bolted out of her chair and ran towards Aoshi.

He was holding his arm in his other hand examining the burn. She saw that his skin was red and fleshy looking. 

She reached out towards his injured arm and said, "Aoshi you're hurt!" her voice was full of concern.

He pulled back his arm so she couldn't touch it.

"I'm alright, Misao." He said a little too calmly for her taste.

"No you're not!" she shot back.

Misao grabbed his arm and made him show it to her. He let Misao have her way and willingly gave her his arm. She winced when she saw the freshly burned skin. She felt bad for not saying anything about the defective burner. Unlinke Aoshi, Misao showed remorse.

"It's not that bad but you will need to put something on it." She said.

Misao went to the refrigerator and pulled out some ice and wrapped it in a clean towel.

"Here, put this on." She said, handing him the ice.

He took it from her and gently laid it on his burn. Aoshi closed his eyes as the pain flooded his head. Misao knew Aoshi closed his eyes because he didn't want her to see he was in pain.

"I should have told you about the burner." She whispered.

"What." He replied.

"It's my fault you are hurt…even though you may deserve it, I still feel bad that I didn't tell you it was defective." Misao said, with a guilty expression.

"Aa" he said.

"The fact that I feel bad doesn't mean I won't fight you. I am not going to let you hurt Kaoru." She stated.

"If I don't do it, someone else will. The next person won't be as lenient."

"hpmf" "I am not going to with you. If you are so smart do it yourself, but be warned she'll know your coming before you get there because I'll tell her!" Misao spat

"Enough of these games. I will do whatever it takes to complete this mission even if it means I have to kill you. Do you understand?" he said harshly.

"Go ahead, kill me." She challenged.

Aoshi took his good arm and placed his hand around her thin neck. He applied pressure, stopping the airflow.

Misao choked and her eyes widened.

"Don't encourage me." He said, bearing his cold blue eyes into hers.

He let go of her neck as she coughed for air. She touched her neck where his hand had once been, still feeling the effects as if it were still there.

"You promised….you promised my father that you'd take care of me!…LIAR!" she yelled, trying to get a rise out of him. 

It wasn't working; he was devoid of all emotion. 

Anger flared her every being as she brought back her hand and slapped him across face. Aoshi merely stood there with the same expression and then turned his back on her as he walked away.

"If you care about your friend, then don't think about leaving. I am sure Enishi wouldn't care if she was brought back dead, rather than alive." He stated

Aoshi ripped the phone cords from the wall and threw her monitor on the floor.

Misao cringed as she watched him trash her house.

"You'd be smart not to warn her…we'll find her sooner or later." He said with a cold tone.

Misao gulped knowing he wasn't lying. She just had to figure out a way to tell Kaoru, no matter what the cost!

End of Chapter 20

So how was that for a chapter? Do you think Aoshi will stand by his word and kill Misao if she doesn't cooperate? Anything is possible in this fic….so you'll just have to read and find out ;)

I would like to give a big thank you to Valeria for giving me the idea to burn Aoshi. She thought it would be funny to see his reaction (if he had one). Valeria is a very talented artist and her anime drawings are awesome! I wouldn't be surprised if she got a job drawing manga's in the future ;)

Well I am off for the weekend. I should be updating on Sunday. I thought it would be nice if I were to update before I left. Hope you are enjoying this fic because I sure am!

Your responses have all been wonderful. I have a l separate folder for the reviews so I can look at them for inspiration. Your comments are that special to me, so thank you!

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you have a great weekend!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	23. Futile Attempts

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 13, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 21:

The next day Aoshi awoke from his brief nap to find Misao snoring away on the couch. Neither of the two trusted each other. Misao slept on the couch to spy on him and Aoshi sat in a chair across from her so he could do the same. 

It was a challenge, to see who would go to bed before the other. Misao stared back at Aoshi's slanted gaze, daring him to fall asleep before her. Somewhere around 3am, Misao's eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep. 

Aoshi picked up his trench coat from the arm of the chair and put it on. He felt stiff from sitting in the small chair all night. He had to give Misao credit for being so persistent. Any other girl would have been scared for her life but not Misao. She fought him with as much courage as any man would have done.

Aoshi noticed the peaceful look on Misao's face. A small smile curved her lips as a soft breath escaped her mouth. If Aoshi were able to smile, he surely would have.

Aoshi loudly cleared his throat and Misao moaned something inaudible as she threw a pillow over her head. Aoshi wanted her to wake up because he didn't want to stay at her house any longer. Enishi would be sending the passports to his hotel and he wanted to leave as soon as he got them.

Aoshi got up and turned his neck to either side as his bones made a loud cracking noise. He walked across to Misao's sleeping form and grabbed the pillow, which was lying on top of her head. Her braid fell across the pillow and coiled towards her lower back. She was an absolute picture of beauty.

Once more Aoshi cleared his throat as Misao searched for her stolen pillow. Giving up, she made another muffled noise and turned from her side to her stomach. Aoshi was getting impatient.

_'She sure can sleep.' _Aoshi thought to himself.

He decided that it was going to take a little more than clearing his throat to wake her up. Aoshi grabbed her thick braid and gave it a hard jerk. 

"OUCH!" Misao cried

She touched the back of her head, which was now sore. Misao got up and turned around to see Aoshi standing over her. 

_'So it wasn't a dream.' _She thought to herself

"Why did you pull my hair?!" she screeched.

"I nicely tried to wake you up but it didn't work. I had to take a more forceful approach. It worked didn't it?" He chided.

"Whatever." She said, getting up and pushing him out of the way.

"Get packed we are leaving." Aoshi ordered

"You can't be serious? I mean you're leaving today?" she gasped

"I am serious and I am not leaving, WE are leaving." He emphasized

"Oh no! You got another thing coming if you think I am going to go with you! I already told you I am not helping you out." She spat.

Aoshi marched towards her and forcefully grabbed her arm. 

"Either you pack or I pack for you. You are coming with me, whether you like it or not." He stated

Misao pulled her arm away from his grip and gave him an angry stare. 

"Make me!" she growled underneath her breath.

In one quick move Aoshi picked up Misao's small body. He positioned her underneath his arm as she kicked and screamed.

"Let me go you big jerk!" she yelled

He carried her up the stairs as she flailed around and trying to cling to the railings. It was of no use; Aoshi was much stronger than her. Her grip on the railing slid as a pulled her along. 

When he got upstairs Aoshi kicked open the first door to his right. He walked in, noticing it to be her bedroom. He opened the closet doors and started ripping stuff off the shelves until he found a duffle bag.

He threw the duffle bag onto the bed and then started ripping clothes off her hangers. Aoshi then moved to her dresser and pulled out all the drawers, spilling their contents to the floor.

"What did you do that for?!" Misao cried.

Aoshi didn't say a word. 

He shuffled through the clothing on the floor, picking out a few items and throwing them on the bed. Aoshi then started to stuff the clothing into the bag as Misao screamed even more.

He was almost done packing when something "black" caught his attention. Aoshi picked up a small pair of black lace panties and studied them, not sure what to think. Misao watched in horror as he stared at her intimate apparel. 

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. 

Aoshi threw the panties into the bag and zipped it up. He ignored Misao's protests as left the room and went down the stairs. There was no way he'd be able to carry her out kicking and screaming, so he had no other choice.

Aoshi pulled the white cloth out of his pocket and pressed it against her nose. In a matter of seconds the kicking submitted and the screams died down. He scooped her up in both arms and carried her outside.

Luckily, her neighbors didn't seem to be home. Aoshi carried her to the car and opened the door and gently settled her into the front seat. After settling her in, he walked to the driver's door and got in. He started the car and put it into drive. His tires screeched as he sped off.

Once again, Misao woke up to the feeling of cotton in her head.

_'Damn him! Damn him to hell! He did it again!' _She thought to herself.

Misao made feeble attempts to sit up as she groggily tried to open her eyes. She couldn't tell where she was. She was sure he wasn't around, because he would have been telling her to stop moving.

_'This is the perfect opportunity…if I can only get up and walk…' _She thought to herself.

It took everything Misao had in her to sit up. Slowly but surely she regained composure. Her moves were shaky but in the end she was able to get up and stand. After being drugged the first time, Misao knew what to expect and used it to her advantage.

Her eyesight became clearer and she was able to make out where she was. It was a small room with a bed, a window, and a small desk. She noticed a door on the other side of the room, which she guessed led to the bathroom.

'I am in a hotel room…I think? I wonder where he went?' she thought 

Misao used the furniture and the walls around her as a crutch. She stumbled along as she tried to make her way towards the door.

'Only a few more feet…just a few feet and I will be out.'

She was inches away from the door, when it began to open. Startled, Misao stepped back and lost her balance. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit!" she cried.

Aoshi walked through the door carrying two small boxes of food. His eyes popped open slightly, seeing Misao sprawled on the floor.

"I thought you would have learned from last time, not to move." He stated.

"Why should I listen to you?" she said angrily

Aoshi closed the door behind him and stepped past Misao, who was still lying on the floor.

"What a gentleman! You could have helped me up, you know?" she said sarcastically.

Aoshi sat the boxes on the desk and turned around, holding his hand out towards Misao. Misao slapped his hand away and gave him a defiant look.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and forcefully grabbed her hand and jerked up. Misao let out a cry of shock as she suddenly flew up. Aoshi caught her in his arms and directed her towards the bed. 

Misao fell to the bed with a flop. Aoshi sat at the desk and opened the first box of food. It looked like one of those popular express dinners; people buy out of vending machines. 

He handed the small tray of food to Misao and began to open the second box, which was for him.

Misao looked down at the tray to see it contained sticky rice, fish, and pickles. 

"You didn't ask me what I wanted." Misao stated.

Aoshi smugly sat at the desk with his chopsticks artfully at hand.

"Eat." He replied

She watched as he gracefully took small bites of food and placed them in his mouth. His expression never changed. He ate with an emotionless face. You'd never know if he enjoyed the food or not.

Misao was annoyed by the sudden silence. She was not used to being quiet for so long. She wished he'd change his expression, say something or make some kind of noise. 

Misao sighed and decided to eat, at least that was something to take her mind off the silence. She made several attempts to hold the chopsticks, but he attempts her all futile. The effects of the drug were still apparent, which made her movements impaired. 

Misao gave a sigh of frustration. She was hungry and not wanting to starve, she ate with her hands. Misao angrily watched Aoshi eat in silence. He didn't seem to care that she was struggling; he was too involved with himself.

_'Well two can play this game buddy!' _she wickedly thought to herself.

Misao stuffed her mouth and began chewing loudly. She eagerly watched for Aoshi's reaction. 

"Smack…smack…smack…smack…" she chewed away.

He neither flinched nor moved. It was like he was ignoring her and this angered her even more.

Misao swallowed the rest of her food as she glared at Aoshi. She had about enough of him.

Misao eyed the two small pickles on her tray and got an idea. She put them in her hand and hurled them at his head.

"I don't like pickles!" she yelled

The pickles bounced off the side of his face as he continued to ignore her. At this point, Misao was absolutely furious. 

She took the chopsticks, which were useless to her and hurled them at him.

_'Take that!' _she thought to herself.

He caught the chopsticks in one hand and broke them in half before they hit his face.

Misao's eyes bugged out of her head. 

Aoshi got up and picked up hers and his tray and threw them into the garbage without a word.

"Go to bed." He ordered

"What if I don't want to?!" she retorted.

"I don't care what you do." He replied.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked

"Where do you think?" he simply stated.

Misao noticed that there was only one bed and there wasn't enough room for him to sleep at the desk. 

She gulped, "You mean here…on the bed?" she almost whispered.

"If you don't like that arrangement, you can sleep on the floor." He stated.

Misao looked at the floor and then back at the bed. There didn't seem to be enough room for her to lie on the floor, even if she wanted to.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked.

"Pervert!" she muttered

"Don't worry Misao, I am not interested in little girls." 

Misao's face turned red.

"I am not a little girl! You stupid jerk!" she cried, throwing a pillow at him.

"Thanks." He replied catching the pillow she threw at him.

Misao let out a small growl as she pulled back the covers and buried herself in them.

'Of all the nerve! Who does he think he is? "Little girl" my ass!' 

Misao felt a slight shift of weight on the bed as Aoshi lied next to her. She pulled her head out from underneath the covers to see the room was pitch black. Aoshi had his back to her as she had hers to his.

Misao felt a little awkward about the whole situation. She had never slept…with a man before. She had dreamed of this moment since she was a little girl, but now it was different. Everything was so different…..

Misao slumped down on the one pillow she had left and closed her eyes.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when nature gave Misao a call. She opened her eyes and shifted herself back. She felt something solid blocking her from moving. Misao quickly nudged to her side of the bed and slowly got up. 

"Where do you think you're going?" a cool voice answered in the dark.

"None of your business!" Misao loudly whispered.

Misao got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Don't try anything foolish." Aoshi warned.

Misao slammed the door, thankful that she was finally alone.

Aoshi was a light sleeper and he felt everything and anyone around him. He didn't trust her, which made him more perceptive and alert as usual. He couldn't let her mess up his mission.

About two minutes later Aoshi heard Misao scream. He immediately sat up and as she screamed again.

_'What's wrong? I don't feel any one else's presence.' _He thought to himself.

Aoshi ran to the door and forced it open. He looked in to see Misao with a look of terror etched across her face. She was screaming and frantically crying pointing towards the side of the toilet.

He scanned the area trying to find what made her so petrified. Misao ran up to him and grabbed a hold of his clothes.

"It's over there! It's over there!" she cried

Aoshi shifted Misao past him and pushed her out of the bathroom. He walked closer to the toilet, still not seeing anything. Misao walked back inside and peeked from behind him. She grabbed a hold of his waist as if she were using him for a shield.

A small brown spider appeared from behind the toilet. Misao screamed and clutched onto Aoshi's waist.

"OH MY GOD! THERE IT IS! KILL IT…KILL IT!" she sreamed.

'So she's scared of spiders, hmm….but she's not scared of me…interesting.'

Misao danced around from behind him, begging him to kill it. In one swift move Aoshi stepped on the spider and the screaming stopped.

"Did you get it?!" she gasped.

"Yes, now go to bed." He growled.

Misao scanned the floor for more spiders as she climbed back into bed. Aoshi took off his shoes and resumed his position on the other side. 

Misao sat up for the next few hours, worrying if another spider would swoop down on her. She eventually fell asleep after realizing there were no more spiders.

The next morning Misao woke from a warm slumber. She couldn't remember sleeping this well in her entire life. She yawned as she settle into the warmth of the bed.

_'Wait a minute!' _she thought, as her eyes popped open.

She was lying next to Aoshi, facing the back of his head. Her leg was draped over his body and her arm was settled against his chest. 

Embarrassed, she quickly removed her grasp on him and flew to her side of the bed.

Aoshi sat up and looked back at Misao.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"No..no…nothing." she replied

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hope he didn't notice.' _She said worrying to herself.

From the looks of it, he didn't notice or maybe he didn't care. 

"You don't have to do this you know." Misao spoke

"Do what?" Aoshi questioned.

"I know you are doing it for them. They don't blame you Aoshi. Do you think that the Oniwaban would want their freedom at the cost of another's?"

Aoshi sat silently, with his back against her.

"You don't know what Enishi's done to her. He's cruel and cold hearted. If she goes back to him, there's no telling what he'll do to her."

"Stop." Aoshi spoke. "I didn't ask for information."

"I thought you should know." Misao replied.

Aoshi got up and put on his trench coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Stay here and don't try anything funny. If you run, I will find you." He said before leaving.

Misao sat on the bed dumbstruck. 

_'He really has no soul.' _She thought to herself.

'I can't do anything here…I am sorry Kaoru…I am going to do my best to protect you…if it means going to New York to do it, then let it be.

************************

New York:(Almost 3 Months into Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship)

"Hey sleepyhead." Kenshin whispered as he leaned over Kaoru's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey." She smiled, opening her eyes.

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch, it not good for your back." Kenshin stated.

"Oh, I am fine. Don't be silly." She replied.

Kenshin smiled as he lovingly ran his hands through her silky black hair.

"You're working too hard. I think you should take it easy before you get sick." He suggested.

The sudden turn over at the Akabeko caused Kaoru to work later than usual. She was now coming home at 4am instead of 1 or 2am in the morning.

"You know I can't, they need me." She replied

"I understand, but you have to look out for yourself." He said

"I have you to do that for me." She said playfully.

Kenshin grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. No matter how many times he kissed her, it always seemed like the first. His lips were always warm and inviting.

"It's almost 8:00pm, you have to go to work soon." He said breaking the kiss.

Kaoru pouted and he gave her another kiss, this time more passionately.

He broke the kiss looking deep into her sapphire eyes. 

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She replied

Kaoru looked at the clock and reluctantly got up so she could get ready for work. She began walking towards her room when her vision began double and her head spun. Kaoru grabbed the end table, knocking the lamp on top off.

"Kaoru." He cried.

Kenshin was at her side in a matter of seconds. He steadied her in his arms and walked her back to the couch. 

A look of concern washed over his face. He made her sit down and then went to get her a glass of water. He returned with the water and made sure she drank it. 

After drinking the water, the dizziness soon disappeared.

"I…I am fine Kenshin. Thank you." She said.

"You are not fine. What happened?" he said, worry evident in his voice.

"I…I..just became a little dizzy, that's all. I didn't have anything to eat today, I suppose that is why."

"You need to take care of yourself. It's not good when you don't eat."

"I know, it's just that I've been so busy lately and when I come home I am tired. I'm so busy, that I don't think of eating or sleeping anymore." She laughed.

Kenshin frowned.

"I don't think you should go to work tonight." He stated

"Don't be silly, I am fine. If it will make you happy, I'll eat something."

"I know I can't stop you from working but I wish you would take better care of yourself."

"I know." She replied

Kaoru got up and went to the kitchen. She pulled a plastic container of yogurt out of the fridge and began to eat it while she got ready.

"Are you happy now?" 

"Yes, I just care about you, that's all." He said lovingly.

"I'm running late, I really need to go!" 

"I will walk you there." Kenshin offered

"Kenshin…" she whined.

"No buts, I won't take no for an answer." He chimed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she threw the yogurt container away. They both grabbed their coats and left the apartment.

********************

Back in Tokyo:

Aoshi avoided Misao at all costs. She had struck a nerve in him. Instead of staying in the confined room with her, he sat outside the door, thinking about what she said. There was truth to it, but the fact remained that he had a mission. If he didn't complete the mission, the Oniwaban would remain in jail and worse Enishi would frame them on charges of treason.

A few days later the passports and tickets arrived, via Enishi's messenger. Everything was in order. Tonight Misao and him would be on a flight to New York.

After his mission ended, he had one more thing to do…and that would be to get rid of Yukishiro, Enishi.

End of Chapter 21

Hmmm….wonder what's going to happen???? Well I can't tell you…because I don't even no yet! Lol I am going to take a few of your guy's suggestions into consideration. If I even use part of your suggestion I'll give you credit! 

I promise the next chapter will have much more drama and suspense. Oh and of course more K/K. 

Yesterday I got back from my trip and I must tell you that I was in Anime Heaven. RK and Sailormoon were the only two animes I was ever interested in until I bought two "Fugishi Yugi" mangas. 

My eyes were like this @@ when I walked into this one store! There were so many things to choose from. I wanted to try something different so that's why I chose the two mangas. 

I am really getting into the series. The manga has a real romantic storyline and I can't wait to read more!

Anyways I will quit my yapping….

Thanks for your reviews! I was happy to see people were reading the story while I was gone.

Thank you for being such awesome readers!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	24. Broken Promises

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 14 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 22: (Re-uploaded)

The next couple of days Kenshin became more worried over Kaoru's condition. The stress from working such ungodly hours seemed to be taking a toll on her. She'd come home like a zombie and would sleep most of the day until she had to go to work.

They hardly spent any time together because she was so tired. Kenshin felt bad that he wasn't able to do anything for her. He wanted nothing more than to tell Kaoru to stop working and move in with him but he knew she wouldn't. Kaoru wasn't the type of girl to sit at home. She took pride in her job and loved working.

The only thing he could do was to be with her when she came home. Kenshin would wait for her to get off work and would spend the rest of his morning with her. When Kenshin got off work, he'd go to her apartment and would lie next to her as she slept. Even if he wasn't able to talk with her, he loved being in her presence. He found comfort in the little things life bestowed upon them.

"Kaoru wake up." Kenshin softly whispered as he shook her sleeping form.

"Wha?" she said groggily.

"It's almost time for you to leave. I fixed you something to eat, so you could sleep in."

"Thank you." She replied smiling.

Kaoru stretched and proceeded out of bed. Another waive of dizziness passed through her body as she got up. She fell back onto the bed and in Kenshin's arms.

Kenshins face was etched with worry.

"I don't want you to go to work tonight." He whispered.

"Kenshin I told you, they need my help."

"You've been working 9 days straight. Your body can't take much more."

"I don't need you telling me what I should or shouldn't do." Kaoru snapped.

Kenshin was taken aback by her sudden mood change. He had good intentions; he wasn't trying to be bossy or anything.

"I am sorry." He said in a low voice, "I am concerned for you that is all."

Kaoru felt bad about snapping at him.

_'He was only trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped at him.' _She thought to herself.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry. I know you only had good intentions. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. She said calmly.

Kenshin smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. She returned his kiss and softly whimpered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He softly whispered.

"I guess this means I'm walking you to work, huh?"

"Ya, I guess it does." She smiled.

Kaoru got ready and Kenshin warmed up her dinner. He made her a rice ball along with some fried fish. She gladly ate the small supper and was thankful Kenshin was looking out for her.

After she finished Kenshin put the dishes in the sink and reminded himself to come back later to wash them. They both put on their coats and headed out the door.

**********************

Meanwhile: A Hotel in New York

To Aoshi's surprise the plane ride had been a smooth one. Misao was her usual blabbering self, as Aoshi remained dejected throughout the whole trip. She didn't make any protests, saying she wasn't going to go. She was acting a little too agreeable for his taste.

When they arrived Aoshi got a room at some no name hotel and settled in. He had no plans to pick Kaoru off the street. He'd have to make her come back willingly…even if it meant hurting one of her friends.

Misao was his trump card without her, his mission would be much more difficult. If Kaoru were like any other woman he knew, she'd risk her life for a friend.

He decided to spy on her for a while so he could find out what her habits and who friends were. He had to have a back up plan if Misao pulled something unexpected.

He knew from their emails that Kaoru worked at a place called the Akabeko. Without a doubt, he knew she'd be there.

There was one problem though…what was he going to do with Misao? He couldn't leave her in the hotel room by herself because the first chance she got she'd try to warn Kaoru. The chloroform he used on her only worked for a few hours. It wouldn't give him enough time to spy Kaoru. 

He decided to slip some sleeping drugs into her food. The sleeping drugs would knock her out longer than the chloroform. They would buy him just enough time to scope out where she works.

That night, Aoshi slipped the drugs into her food. He opened the capsule and let the powder pour onto her food. He mixed it in and hoped she wouldn't taste it.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she ate the food. She didn't seem to recognize anything strange about the taste.

A few minutes later she dropped her fork and her head bobbed up and down. She looked as if she were trying to say something. Before long she slumped in her chair and was unconscious. 

Aoshi picked her up and moved her to the bed. He gently laid her down on top of the covers and made sure she was comfortable. He was about to leave when he heard her whisper something.

"Aoshi"

He turned around and went back to the bed. She didn't look like she was awake. He figured she must have been talking in her sleep.

"Aoshi" she whispered again.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

Aoshi softly ran his fingers down the trail of the tear, wiping it away. A feeling of love tugged at his heart as he did this. He felt guilty, for treating her in such a way.

Slowly, Aoshi bent over Misao and gave her a soft kiss on the nose. He wanted to give her a kiss on the lips but at the last minute aimed for her nose.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he got up to leave.

************************

The Akabeko

Kenshin and Kaoru held hands as they walked together. She seemed a lot more chipper than before. He was relieved to hear that she was going to ask Tae for some time off. He wasn't sure how much more she or even "he" could take.

They walked passed a series of buildings until the lights of the Akabeko could be seen.Crowds of people swarmed the entrance as the music from inside pounded away.

As they walked closer Kenshin felt his ki suddenly rise. He stopped midwalk, pulling Kaoru to a halt with him.

He could feel the ki of a killer nearby, but this person was no ordinary killer. This person's ki was different from those who resided in the city. This person had a cold unemotional feeling about them, which unnerved him.

_'That ki…it's so familiar.' _He thought to himself.

"Kenshin, what's wrong? Kaoru asked a bit worried.

Kenshin snapped back into reality.

"Oro?" 

"Don't oro me, stop staring into space otherwise I am going to be late." She said tugging on his arm.

Kenshin closely followed Kaoru to the building. 

"Thank you for walking me but I need to get to work." She smiled and gave his a quick kiss.

"I think I will stay awhile." Kenshin said.

"I'll be fine, trust me." She said reassuringly.

Kenshin smiled back, trying to cover as to why he wanted to stay.

"I would like to see what it is you do on these busy nights, that is all." He grinned.

"ya right." She said underneath her breath.

_'He's got to stop worrying so much about me.' _She said to herself.__

"Suit yourself." She said, turning around to go inside.

Kenshin was happy she didn't put up too much of a protest to let him stay. Kenshin felt slightly better knowing he'd be there to protect her. 

The entire night Kenshin felt the coldness of the killer's ki. He knew there wasn't something right about it. 

'I wonder if it's them? I should have known after all this time; someone would come looking for me. That ki is of someone who has killed just as much as I have. Once a hitokiri always a hitokiri, I was once told. Why did this person have to come now…when I have Kaoru…'

The night winded down and Tae told Kaoru she could go home early. Tae also told her to take the next few days off because she looked a little under the weather. Kaoru happily agreed and went in the back to get her stuff.

Kenshin waited patiently as she got her things and returned out front. 

"I get to go home early!" she said in an excited voice.

Kenshin smiled, "Let's go home."

The whole way back Kenshin held her closer than usual. He was afraid that whoever was after him would take away the one he loved. There was no way he'd let it come down to that. He would die fighting to protect her if he had to.

When the reached the building, Kenshin felt the coldness of the killer's ki vanish. His suspicions were confirmed someone was following him. 

That night Kenshin tucked Kaoru into bed as he held her tightly in his arms. He never wanted to let go of her. 

Kenshin didn't sleep that night. He was too apprehensive, thinking the killer may return. Kenshin spent most of the night watching Kaoru sleep. She looked just like an angel. Her shiny black hair spilled across the pillows and smelled of sweet jasmine and her long dark eyelashes fanned out beneath her eyes as her soft breath hit against his arm.

The sun rose and shined it's warm light upon Kaoru's face. She woke up and rubbed her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She was about to turn around and kiss Kenshin good morning, when she realized he wasn't there. 

'That's strange…I could have sworn he was here last night.'

A bit puzzled, Kaoru jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She was about to make herself a cup of tea, when she caught site of Kenshin sitting by the window.

His expression seemed blank as he peered outside. She was a little worried because it wasn't like him to be so quiet.

Kaoru walked towards him and softly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kenshin?" She whispered

Kenshin snapped out of his revelry and looked back at Kaoru.

"What are you doing up so early? You should be resting." Kenshin stated.

"I am not tired but what are you doing out here by yourself. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kenshin hated lying to her but there was no way he could tell her the truth. She'd be likely to get hurt if she knew too much. 

"No, nothing is wrong." He whispered.

Kaoru looked deep into his violet orbs. 

_'He looks as if something is troubling him, but what? Why won't he tell me? I know something is wrong.' _Kaoru thought to herself.

"I must be going. We got an early shipment coming today and Aya will want to do inventory." He stated.

"Oh." She replied

Kenshin grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and gave her a small peck on the cheek before he left.

As soon as he left, Kaoru put her hand to the cheek he kissed. 

_'He didn't even say goodbye…he acted as though he didn't want to kiss me.'_ She sadly thought.

The next couple of days Kenshin distanced himself from Kaoru. Every now and then he would feel the killer's ki around the building, which made him uneasy. If someone was indeed following him, they may use Kaoru in order to get to him. He didn't want anything to happen to her so he reluctantly kept his distance. 

He knew she would catch on sooner or later and would start asking questions. If she knew too much about his past, it could put her in danger. He loved her too much to let her get caught up in his mess. From the beginning, Kenhsin knew he wasn't worthy of her love but he selfishly took it. 

_'_ _I am sorry Kaoru; there is no other way. I promised I wouldn't hurt you or let anyone else for that matter…but now I must go back on that promise in order to protect you. I love you with all of my heart…I don't deserve someone like you. You are the only one who has brought happiness into my life these last ten years. I am thankful that I met you and that you let me love you. Maybe one day my enemies will look for me no longer and then and only then can I be with you.'_

*******************

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's strange behavior. The last couple days he seemed to be avoiding her. The more and more she thought about it, the more upset she became.

'Why won't he tell me? The distance is tearing me apart.'

She missed seeing him at night and waking up to him in the morning. He was the one that made her day complete.

That night she decided to take matters into her own hands. One way or another she would get Kenshin to confess, as to why he was avoiding her.

Kaoru rehearsed what she was going to say to him before she went downstairs. After hours of rehearsal, Kaoru took a deep breath and decided it was time to confront him.

She stood in front of his door, afraid to knock. The nerve she had earlier was slowly disappearing. Kaoru gulped and softly knocked on his door. Her heart pounded as she waited for him to answer the door. 

_'It's now or never.' _She reassured herself.

The door opened a crack and Kenshin peeked out. 

"It's me, Kaoru." She waived towards the opening.

Kenshin slid the chain lock from the door and opened it wider. 

"Come in." he said quietly.

Kaoru slowly entered as he shut the door behind them locking it.

_'He seems different…it's like he's nervous or something.' _She thought to herself.

Kaoru stood in place, afraid that if she sat down, she'd lose all nerve to confront him.

"K…Kenshin." She stuttered.

_'No, no please not now…I can't do this…' _he thought

"Miss Kaoru." He spoke.

Kaoru looked taken aback that he used her formal name, instead of just plain Kaoru. 

_'Why is he calling me Miss Kaoru? There is something wrong. I can feel it.' _She panicked.

"I…I…we can no longer see each other." He blurted out.

Kaoru's eyes widened, not totally comprehending what she was hearing.

"Wha? She gasped.

"We can't see each other anymore." He said coolly.

'I knew there was something wrong…I didn't expect this…why is he doing it?' 

"D..d..don't you love me anymore?" she started sobbing.

Kenshin didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this? I love you so much!" she shouted.

Kenshin refused to face her. It would be too hard to watch her cry. 

_'I'm sorry Kaoru, I do love you…please forgive me.' _He kept repeating in his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same." He bit, "I had to tell you before this went too far."

"You mean…that this was all a show? You never loved me? After all…. what we…how could you? I thought you were better than this." She shot back.

"I guess you were wrong." He whispered.

Kaoru felt the tears begin to flood her eyes.

'He doesn't love me…he doesn't want to be with me…I was wrong to trust him…I was so foolish!'

"Please leave." He said in an even tone.

She didn't have to wait for him to say anymore. She was ready to leave from the first time he spoke. With all the dignity she could muster, Kaoru walked out the door and never looked back. Once she got outside, he closed the door and locked it.

Kaoru cried all the way upstairs and back to her apartment.

"How could he do this to me? She sobbed.

End of Chapter 22

I felt like writing another chapter tonight…so I did. How do you like the drama so far? Didn't see the break up coming, did you?

I am enjoying all the feedback and suggestions I am getting from you guys. It's interesting to see where you think the fic is going. I am thinking of doing a live chat or something for those interested in talking and sharing ideas for this fic. Let me know what you think…I have some things planned for this fic and others left completely open. I would love to get you suggestions on what I should do next!

I had a few problems with the uploading of this chapter…I am not sure why but I ended up deleting it. So here it is again, for those who didn't get to read it!

Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	25. Unexpected

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 16, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 23: 

Kaoru's eyes were full of tears as she tripped up the stairs towards her apartment. Kaoru nervously fumbled with her keys as she tried to open the door.

"Damnit! Open, open!" she shouted, half sobbing.

After several relentless attempts, Kaoru finally managed to open the door.

She ran inside and slammed the door behind her. She didn't bother turning on the lights as she made her way into the bedroom.

Kaoru flopped on her bed and buried her face in the nearest pillow. Her muffled sobs could be heard as she pitifully cried into the pillow.

_'He doesn't want me! He doesn't love me! How could I have been so foolish? He's like all the rest…he played with my heart until he got what he wanted. I should have learned my lesson…I should have never trusted him…' _Kaoru reflected.

 Kaoru turned on her side as the sobs continued to rack her body. Tears streamed down her beautiful sapphire eyes and soaked the pillow. She sucked in huge amounts of and continued to cry.

_'I am so worthless…' _she sadly thought.

She kept thinking mournful thoughts as the night carried on. Kaoru laid alone on her bed as she thought of the one true love she'd just lost. Sleep eventually caught up with her and her tear soaked eyes became heavy. The last thought she had was of Kenshin. His violet eyes would be forever etched in her memory. 

Her breathing became slow and labored as she drifted off into a solemn slumber.

*****************

Kenshin packed the last of things into a small suitcase. He knew it'd be best for him to leave as soon as possible. He could no longer put Miss Kaoru in danger with his presence. 

Kenshin felt guilty for acting so harshly towards Kaoru. He loved her with all of his heart. 

_'I am sorry Kaoru. I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much to get hurt. I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to you. I didn't deserve you in the first place…You were far too innocent to be stained by my blood guilty hands.' _He thought

Before leaving Kenshin scanned his apartment one last time. It looked the same as always, but had an emptier feeling. He only packed what he could carry and the rest he was going to leave behind. The apartment had been his home for the last five years and after leaving it'd only be a memory. Kenshin let out a deep sigh as he picked up his bag and sword.

_'Maybe someday I'll be able to come back.' _He thought hopefully.

Kenshin quietly shut the door behind him as he exited his apartment for the last time. He quietly walked up the stairs and towards the door that lead to the rooftop. He opened the door and marveled at the night sky. The sky was black and starless and the clouds hid the moon.

_'So much for a nice view.' _He thought sadly

The bitter air brushed against his face as he walked to the spot where he and Kaoru first consummated their love. He closed his eyes and reflected the moments they shared that first night.

He could still smell the jasmine in her hair, feel the softness and warmth of her lips, and could hear her softly crying his name as they made love.

Kenshin opened his eyes hoping that his dream was real. He was greeted by the empty night and the cold wind. He stood alone as the breeze caught his flaming red hair and blew it forward. His violet eyes were filled with sadness and remorse because his love would never want him back after what he did.

'I wish things could be different and that I had never killed. At the time, I thought what I was doing was right. I was young but that's no excuse…I will forever be tormented by my wrong doings.'

_'I came here to start a new life, in place of my old one. I thought I could disappear and make things better…but I was wrong. There are so many things I should have told you…but I never got around to telling you because I was afraid you'd think less of me. I'm sorry I never got the chance to be honest with you.'_

_'Goodbye Kaoru…give your heart to someone who is worthy.' _

**************************

Sano wobbled from side to side as he stumbled home. He had his fair share of booze, girls, and gambling for the night. He wanted nothing more than to get home and crash on the sofa. 

He just about made it up the stairs when a familiar figure stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Kenshin." Sano said half yawning, "What are you doing out so early? It's nearly 5:30am," he said looking at his watch.

"I know what time it is." Kenshin quietly replied.

The sword around Kenshin's waist and the bag by his feet caught Sano's attention.

"Going somewhere?" Sano said, cocking his eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Kenshin replied solemnly.

Sano had an eerie feeling that something wasn't right. He had been his friend for the last five years and he could definitely tell something was up. Kenshin was acting too cool for his liking. He had a hunch that missy was somehow involved.

"Does missy know you're leaving?" He asked inquisitively.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way." Kenshin replied in a low voice.

"You know, when she finds out, missy's going to be pretty hurt and all. I don't think she's going to take it well." Sano said, trying to make Kenshin realize what he was doing.

"I don't think Miss Kaoru will mind after what I've done. I suppose she will never want to see me again." Kenshin said, with a guilty voice.

"What did you do to her?!" Sano growled. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" 

Kenshin kept his eyes towards the ground, too ashamed to face his best friend. 

"I…we broke up. That is all I can say." 

"You son of a bitch." Sano spat.

Kenshin could tell Sano was shaking with anger. It took everything Sano had inside of him to not beat the shit out of Kenshin.

_'How could he do this to her? I thought I knew him…I thought he was better than this. I want to punch him…I want to make him hurt for hurting her. The poor kid doesn't deserve it!' _He angrily thought to himself.

"If it will make you feel better, then hit me." Kenshin said, almost reading Sano's mind.

For a moment, Sano drew back his fist as Kenshin stayed still. Their eyes were locked together. Sano saw the guilt and hurt hidden behind his placid face. It was like Kenshin was welcoming him to punch him.

Sano withdrew his fist, "You're not worth it." He said in an even tone.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

Kenshin pulled an envelope out of his coat and handed it to Sano.

"I can't take everything with me. I provided enough money to cover the rent for the rest of the year. If I should not return after that time, you may see as fit to do with my possessions. I have no attachments to them."

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?" Sano said nonchalantly.

Kenshin tried to smile.

"Thank you Sano, for being such a good friend."

Sano grumbled something and cleared his throat.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Please watch over Miss Kaoru. I put a temporary address in the envelope in case you should need me." Kenshin said in a sad voice.

Sano nodded.

Kenshin picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and began to walk off.

"Kenshin." Sano spoke.

Kenshin stopped and listened for what Sano was going to say next.

"I thought I knew you…but I guess I was wrong. You are no better than her ex fiancée. I would have never expected this in a million years. Even though you're my friend…I am a bit disappointed in you." Sano said with last efforts in convincing Kenshin of what he was doing was wrong.

_'Ex Fiancee? She never told me about an ex fiancée…' _Kenshin thought bitterly.

Kenshin stood frozen, unable to move.

For a brief moment, Sano thought he'd struck the right cord but was disappointed when Kenshin started walking in the opposite direction, never looking back.

******************************

Phone Call to Tokyo:

"I've got news on our current situation." Aoshi spoke with a cool demeanor.

"Have you found her?!" Enishi barked.

"Yes….along with someone else." 

"What do you mean someone else?! The dumb bitch better not be shacking up with someone else!" Enishi spat.

"It seems she's made friends with the battousi…close friends you could say." 

"Battousi?! He's…I thought? He's in America?" Enishi gasped.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to be a problem anymore. My presence has caused him to leave. The job should be easier without him around."

"Are you sure he's gone? The battousi is someone not to take lightly. Damn! This makes everything more complicated."

"Leave the battousi up to me. I will teach my predecessor a lesson if he decides to show up." Aoshi said coolly.

"If he gets in your way…kill him." Enishi said, his voice like venom.

**********************

Kaoru woke up as a slight chill rippled down he spine. She had slept curled up in the middle of bed with no covers. The feeling of loneliness washed over her as she realized last night was all too real. 

She sat up and rubbed her sleep-encrusted eyes. Her body ached and was stiff from all the crying she did the night before. She felt empty, like there was no other emotion left inside of her. Her energy was drained and she felt weak.

Slowly, Kaoru arose from bed and stood up. A familiar feeling of dizziness overwhelmed her, knocking her off balance. She gripped onto the nightstand for support until her vision cleared. 

No sooner had the dizzy feeling stopped than she felt like being sick. Kaoru bolted to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. After Kaoru finished retching, she flushed the toilet and sat in the corner by the tub.

She remembered feeling this way once before in her life but god couldn't be that cruel again.

She sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chin as she rocked back and forth. 

_Everything's going to be all right…it's not possible…god can't be that cruel…can he?' _She thought as crystalline tears formed in her eyes.

*********************

Kaoru got dressed and walked to the corner store to buy a home pregnancy test. She had never felt so nervous in her life as she did now. She practically shook all the way home, dreading what the results would be. 

She clutched onto the brown paper bag, scared that someone would guess what's inside. Kaoru just about made it to her door when she came face to face with Sano.

He was just leaving when they bumped into each other. Kaoru clung to the bag for dear life.

_'Please Sano…Please Sano…not now…just leave…I want to be alone.' _She chanted to herself.

Sano could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. They looked red and swollen as if she were crying for a long time. He wanted to do something for her, but wasn't sure exactly what. There was nothing in the world he could do to take away her pain. It was the first time in his life, where he felt useless.

 "Hey'a missy." Sano spoke quietly.

"Hi Sano." Kaoru replied in a weak voice.

"Ummm, you okay?" Sano asked, trying to be helpful.

"I'm fine…I just want to go inside. I am tired." She replied.

"Okay." Sano said scratching the back of his head. If you want some company later, I am ordering pizza." He said in a hopeful voice.

Kaoru nodded and turned to leave as she entered her apartment.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. The run in with Sano, was something unexpected and highly unwanted at this time. 

_"I think he knows…I can tell by the way he was acting. I suppose by the end of the day, everyone will know how much Kenshin didn't want me.' _She thought bitterly to herself.

Kaoru took the test of the bag and read the instructions on the back of the box. She went into the bathroom and performed the test. When she was finished she set the testing stick on the sink. The test said it would take 3-5 minutes for results. Kaoru sat impatiently on the edge of the tub, awaiting her fate.

Fear rested in her throat as she thought more and more about her situation. 

'Kenshin doesn't love me…and if I am pregnant he probably won't love the baby either…Oh! What have I gotten myself into…this wasn't supposed to happen.' 

Her little revelry was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

_'Oh god! Who is it now?!…Please go away!!.' _She wished to herself.

The knocking persisted as she forced herself to get up and answer it. Kaoru stomped to the door and opened it up.

She gasped as she recognized the person in front of her.

"Aoshi?" she said breathlessly.

Aoshi moved forward as his cold eyes burned into Kaoru's. Frightend, Kaoru backed away as he entered and silently closed the door behind him.

Thoughts of Japan, Enishi and Misao popped through her head.

"Wha, wha, what do you want?" Kaoru stuttered. 

Aoshi thought she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She shook with fear as he stepped closer.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you." Aoshi said in a cold voice.

"Why are you here?" She nervously questioned.

"You know why I am here." He replied.

"I am never going back…do you hear me?! Never!" Kaoru spat, with a sudden surge of courage.

"Really." Aoshi said, as more of a statement than a question.

"I don't think you are in a position to say such things." He said coolly.

"If you don't leave, I'll scream." Kaoru threatened.

"Scream and Misao's life is over." Aoshi replied in an even voice.

"Misao…." Kaoru whispered. "What have you done with her? Where is she?!" Kaoru yelled.

"If I have your word, that you'll come back quietly I will not hurt her. If you choose to stay, then she dies." 

"No…How do I know you're not lying? You could just be saying this to get me to go back." 

"True, but Misao is not the only I'll harm if you don't comply. I see you are quite fond of that rooster head next door and that small girl you work with."

"How…How did you know?" Kaoru gasped.

"You must remember, I am a member of the Oniwaban group. Spying is one of the groups expertise."

"I'll give you a few days to think about it." Aoshi calmly said as he handed her a matchbook.

"Meet me at the place written inside the front cover. If you do not meet me at the specified time, I will have no other choice than to hurt your friends. Do you understand?"

Kaoru nodded

"The same goes for Himura…if you tell him or anybody of our meeting, they will be as good as dead. Although, I don't think he'll be a problem anymore, considering he's gone." Aoshi said with an expressionless face.

"gone…" Kaoru whispered underneath her breath.

"How do you know him? How do you know this information?" She spat.

"It's none of your concern." Aoshi said in a low voice, "Just remember what I said…no one gets involved otherwise your friends are as good as dead."

Without another word, Aoshi turned around and left as quietly as he came. 

Kaoru stood immobile as what he said sunk in.

_'Kensin's gone…. he's never coming back.' _She helplessly thought.

When Kaoru's heart stopped pounding, she remembered what she was doing earlier.

Kaoru raced into the bathroom and picked up the testing stick. One line meant not pregnant, two lines meant a positive result. 

She turned the stick over as a flood of emotions caught in her throat. Two bright pink lines reflected in her eyes. She was so shocked that she dropped the test on the floor.

_'I'm, I'm pregnant….now what?!' _she cried to herself.

End of Chapter 23

Okay for those of you who didn't expect this coming….did you think her pregnancy was a shock? What's she going to do now Kenshin's gone? Looks like Enishi is winning so far. Will Kaoru go back to Enishi, to save her friends from harm or will she tell someone and hope they'll be able to help her? Guess you'll have to read and find out.

*hits hand with a stick* "I am a bad, bad, bad, woman for leaving you guys hanging like this." Lol 

Thank you so much for the reviews! I think the last chapter was a record breaker for the most reviews I've received in a day. I try to get back to all the personal emails people send me, because I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story.

If you ever see me on MSN, don't hesitate to buzz me or something…my SN is charismatic_angel@msn.com I enjoy hearing from you!

At **LilInuyashamunky's** request I have brought Sano back into the picture, at which I think he'll have a bigger part than I first planned. I took **Wolf's** suggestion to add a bit of Kenshin's past, although it was still vague. You guys know for sure now that he was a Hikitori. 

I am still taking suggestions and am considering ones that you guys have submitted. I am giving credit to those whose suggestions or comments I use in this story. Once again thank you for the feedback!

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	26. Regrets

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 20, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 24: 

Sanosuke whistled to himself as he happily carried a pizza box in one hand. The tantalizing aroma from the hot pizza drifted to his nose as he let out a greedy sigh.

_'I can't wait to get home and eat! It smells so good.' _Sanosuke thought to himself as he drooled.

The door to Kaoru's apartment opened, catching Sanosuke's attention.

"Hey missy, did you decide to come and join me?" Sano shouted excitedly.

A look of shock washed over his face as he watched a man exit her apartment. The unknown man turned to give him an icy stare before going on his way.

Sano had a bad feeling about him. He gave off a strange aura; something told him that this guy was bad news.

"What the…" Sano trailed, "Who the hell is he?"

'_Missy! I got to make sure she's alright!' _Sano panicked.

Sano pounded on Kaoru's door like there was no tomorrow. He was worried that the guy had done something to her and if he did, he'd pay for it.

"Missy! Hey Missy you in there! Open up! Are you okay?!" Sano shouted.

Kaoru was in the bathroom still in shock after reading the results of the pregnancy test. She was briefly distracted, when she heard someone pounding on her door. The knocking was urgent and she could hear the person on the other side shouting. Worried, Kaoru quickly threw the test into the garbage and raced towards the door.

She jerked the door the open to find Sano standing outside with a distressed look on his face.

"Missy are you alright?! I saw that guy leave your apartment. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Sano said in a fearful voice.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she let out a sharp gasp. 

"Sano you scared me." She said pulling her hand to her chest.

"You're alright?" he said giving her an inquisitive look.

"Yes, I am alright." She lightly said.

"You sure? Cause if that guy did anything to you, I'd make him pay." Sano said knocking his fist into his other hand.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows with slight amusement, seeing that he was so ready to protect her. Kaoru wished she was able to tell him, but then he'd be in danger. Aoshi was somebody who she'd have to handle on her own.

"I'm okay." She said convincingly.

"So who is he?" He said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"He's just someone I know. He dropped by to give me something." She said making a fake smile.

"Right…." Sanosuke said giving her a disbelieving look.

_'I don't know what's going on here kid but I don't buy it. I have a feeling that this guy has something to do with you and Kenshin. I'm not sure how, but I just know.' _He silently thought to himself.

"Is there anything else I can do for you then?" Kaoru said, hoping to get rid of him.

Sano nervously scratched the back of his head and remembered the pizza.

_'Damn! I bet it's cold! Of all the rotten luck!' _He thought miserably to himself.

"Ummm, you wanna come over for pizza? The offers still up." 

"No thanks, I really want to be alone right now." She said softly.

"I understand, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where I am." He said giving her a hopeful look.

"Thanks Sano." She replied before shutting the door.

Sano headed towards his apartment to eat his cold pizza alone.

_"Maybe I'm not the person you need to talk to. Hmmm…. I think I'll call Fox and see if she'll come around. Another woman might know how to handle this better.' _Sano pondered.

Kaoru wasn't sure how to handle the emotions that were going through her head. She was depressed because Kenshin no longer loved her, fearful for the life of her friends, shocked by her pregnancy, and confused as what to do next.

Kaoru laid on her bed feeling melancholy. She no longer had the strength or tears to cry. She felt empty as if there was nothing more of her to give. Everything she worked so hard for was slowly disappearing through her eyes.

'I no longer have anything to stay here for. The lives of my friends are in danger. I can't let them get hurt, when all of this is my fault. I should have known better…I should have known he'd find me. I am so stupid! I wish that everything turned out differently…I wish that I had a reason to stay here for…no I mustn't think that…it's selfish of me to feel so…it would be much more difficult to leave, knowing someone loved me.' She sadly thought

'I only have a few days, so I must prepare myself. I've made my decision. I will go back to Enishi. I'm not going to let my friends get hurt. I would gladly exchange my life for theirs. There is nothing more to live for.'

Kaoru sadly put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. 

"I am sorry that you had to come into the world at a time like this. You were very unexpected. I wish things could be different and that I was able to keep you. Even though your father doesn't love me, I love you...and because I love you, I can't let you be born into this world." She softly whispered in a heart broken tone.

********************

Later that day, Kaoru decided it was best to clean up her affairs before she departed. She only had a few days to get everything in order and there was no time to waste. The lives of her friends, especially Misao's depended upon her. 

Her first order of business would be to inform Tae that she wouldn't be returning to the Akabeko.

*********************

Tae was despondent when she heard Kaoru was leaving. She tried to convince Kaoru to stay until she was able to find a replacement, but Kaoru sadly declined. Tae didn't quite understand why she was leaving and was sorry to see her go.

The second person Kaoru wanted to see was Tsubame. Tsubame had been such a good friend to her since she arrived. It was going to be hard saying goodbye to her.

Tsubame arrived to see Kaoru returning her uniform. She gave Kaoru a confused look, not fully understanding the situation.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Tsubame said giving her a puzzling look.

Kaoru gave Tsubame a sad smile, "I'm saying goodbye."

"What?" Tsubame gasped.

"I'm going back to Japan in a few days." 

"Why? I thought you liked it here? I don't understand." 

Kaoru cast her eyes to the floor as she spoke, "Kenshin and I broke up and I think it'd be best if I were to leave."

"Oh Kaoru!" Tsubame said as she ran up to Kaoru and embraced her.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. When did you guys break up?" Tsubame asked.

Kaoru separated herself from Tsubame and tried to compose herself. 

"We broke up yesterday." She whispered

"Only yesterday!? And your leaving?! Kaoru you can't go…it's only been a day. Things will get better you will see." Tsubame said trying to sound comforting.

"No, things won't get better."

"Kaoru, you can't say that!" Tsubame snapped.

"I'm pregnant Tsubame. I'm pregnant and he doesn't love me. He probably doesn't even want this child." Kaoru said tearily.

Tsubame put her hand on Kaoru's back trying to comfort her.

"How do you know he doesn't want this baby? Did you ask him?" she said softly.

"He's gone. I don't know where he is." Kaoru sobbed.

Tsubame pulled a Kleenex out of her purse and handed it to Kaoru so she could dry her tears.

Kaoru took the Kleenex and began to dab her eyes. 

"I can't have this baby Tsubame. I've made an appointment for tomorrow." 

"Kaoru are you sure you want to do that? You should think about it some more before you go through with it. Once you do it there's no going back." 

"I've made up my mind." Kaoru replied.

"Kaoru, you are my friend and I'm not going to let you do this alone. If that is your decision I'll go along with you." Tsubame said reassuringly.

"Thank you Tsubame. Your friendship means a lot to me." Kaoru said giving Tsubame a hug.

"That's what friends are for." Tsubame smiled. 

********************

Kaoru sadly walked back to her apartment, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She made it to her door when she saw Megumi and Yahiko standing outside of Sano's place.

Megumi turned to see Kaoru.

"Hello Miss Megumi and little Yahiko." Kaoru greeted.

"Don't call me little!" Yahiko shouted.

Megumi shot Yahiko a disappointed look. 

"Hello Miss Kaoru. Yahiko here is a little tired, because he didn't get enough sleep this afternoon."

'He must be one sleep deprived child, because he acts like that all the time.' Kaoru laughed to herself.

"Do you know where Sano is? I wanted to talk with him but it doesn't look like he's home." Megumi spoke

"No, I'm sorry I don't know where he is." Kaoru replied.

"Oh, well do you think Yahiko could use your bathroom? I don't have a key to the rooster head's place."

"Sure." Kaoru said unlocking her door and inviting them in.

"The bathrooms right through there." Kaoru said, pointing towards her bedroom.

"Go on Yahiko." Megumi said giving him a gentle push.

Megumi looked around Kaoru's place and noticed it was a lot better looking than Sanosuke's place. 

"You did a nice job of cleaning this place up." Megumi complimented.

"Thanks."

"Would you like something to drink? I can make some tea if you'd like."

Megumi waived her hand in front of her and said, "No thanks."

There was an awkward silence between them until Megumi spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and sir Ken." She whispered.

'I was right, everyone knows.' Kaoru seethed

"Ya." Was all Kaoru could say.

"It took me a long time to get over the divorce from Sanosuke. I loved him, even though he was a stupid rooster head most of the time." Megumi giggled.

"Listen, it may seem hard at first but time heals all wounds. I realized that it would have been a lot easier if I had someone to talk with." 

Kaoru gave Megumi an aggravated look.

"Don't tell me 'time heals all wounds.' That's a bunch of garbage. Who do you think you are, coming in here and preaching about love to me? You have no clue what I am going through right now." Kaoru snapped.

"I know exactly how you feel." Megumi calmly replied.

"Oh, really?! Why don't you try saying that when your boyfriend breaks up with you for no reason…when he leaves you behind…when he leaves you pregnant with other choice…" Kaoru stopped mid sentence and clapped her hand over her mouth.

'Oh my god! I said too much! She made me so angry I couldn't control myself.' She silently scolded herself.

Megumi cocked her eyebrow at her, understanding the situation.

Kaoru turned her face away.

"Does he know?" Megumi softly asked.

"No." Kaoru whispered.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I know for a fact that Sanosuke knows where he is."

Kaoru looked back at Megumi with a look of surprise on her face.

"You know where…he…is?"

Megumi nodded, "Sano does and I'm sure he'd tell you where Kenshin is, considering the situation."

"I don't need to know where he is. It's better off that he doesn't know, because I've already made my decision. I have an appointment at a clinic tomorrow." Kaoru said solemnly.

Megumi's eyes popped open.

"You're not going to tell him?!" she gasped.

"It's my choice and besides, Kenshin doesn't love me anymore."

"That makes no sense! I don't agree with what you are doing. If that is your choice, then I cannot stop you. You should stop being so selfish and reconsider telling him about your pregnancy. You could at least give him the choice as to whether or not he wants to be a father!" Megumi shouted.

Megumi's words hit Kaoru like a ton of bricks. Everything that she just said was true, but Kaoru had already made up her mind. 

"Please don't tell anyone what I just said, especially Sanosuke." Kaoru whispered.

Megumi nodded her head.

"I won't say anything even though I think it's wrong." 

A few moments later, Yahiko emerged from the bedroom and jumped into his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Miss Kaoru." Megumi said before leaving.

'Am I really so selfish?' Kaoru thought, once she was alone.

*********************

The next day Tsubame picked Kaoru up, so they could go to her appointment at the clinic. Kaoru's stomach turned the whole way there. She was beginning to have second thoughts about going through with the procedure. 

After the talk with Megumi, Kaoru realized how selfish she was being. Nonetheless, there was no turning back now. She knew Enishi would never allow her to keep the baby. 

Silent tears formed in her eyes as she pictured her and Kenshin sitting together, holding their child. A lonely tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek, as she dreamt of what would never be.

The car stopped, they were finally at the clinic.  
Tsubame turned to Kaoru, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kaoru nodded her head and somberly got out of the car. Tsubame also got out and waited for Kaoru to join her on the other side of the car.

'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.' Kaoru repeated to herself.

Kaoru walked to the front of the car and paused for a slight moment. Tsubame saw her hesitation and hoped Kaoru wouldn't go through with this. She knew that Kaoru had reservations about going through with it. She hoped Kaoru would come to her senses before she did anything she'd regret.

Kaoru sunk to her knees and put her head in her hands as she began to cry.

"I can't do this! I just can't do this!" she sobbed. 

Tsubame raced over to her. She knelt down and put her arms around Kaoru's fallen figure. 

"It's alright…you don't have to do this." Tsubame whispered

End of Chapter 24

Wow! Okay what a shock, for those of you who thought Kaoru wouldn't do a thing like this! I know I said Kaoru couldn't have children, but that was so I could create a little drama…I didn't plan on being that mean! Anyways, I will explain later as to why she "couldn't" have children etc….so bare with me!

I know this was a short chapter but I'll try to make it up next time! There is a still lot more to come, so please stay tuned! 

I would like to thank **MiraiGurl** for giving me the idea to have Sano see Aoshi as he was leaving Kaoru's apartment. This could be the turning point, which causes some alarm…some way or another.

I would like to thank everyone for the charming reviews and suggestions! I've missed all of your replies, since ff.net has been down. I'm glad everything is back up and running once more!

Thank you for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	27. Save Her!

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 21, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 25: 

The next couple of days were an agonizing wait for Kaoru. Her mind was busy with thoughts of her friends, especially Misao. Kaoru wondered if she as all right and hoped Aoshi would keep his promise not to hurt her. 

_'I am sorry Misao, for letting you get caught in the middle of this. It's my fault that you are in this predicament. If only I would have stayed…things would have been different. You would be safe along with the rest of my friends. Running away was not worth it, it wasn't supposed to be like this.' _Kaoru sadly thought to herself.

She felt detached from everything around her. She no longer had the will to fight back. Her friends were in danger and the only way to prevent them from getting hurt was to go back to Enishi. Kaoru was determined to sacrifice her well being for her friends, no matter what her fate may be when she got back. 

Tonight, she would leave with Aoshi, back to Japan…back to Enishi. Kaoru packed the small suitcase she arrived with and readied it for her journey to Japan. She packed a small amount of clothing and a few necessities. The rest of the things she acquired would have to stay. Her possessions had no meaning to her anymore.

The last thing she had to do was, write a letter to Sano. She couldn't tell him in person because it would be too hard. Knowing him, he'd put up a fight and would ask too many questions. Kaoru knew Sano wouldn't buy any of her excuses. He was aware of her ex fiancée and his capabilities. She would be better off leaving everything in a letter, that way he wouldn't get hurt.

Kaoru not only wrote a letter to Sano, but also one to Kenshin. She needed closure before she left and a letter would provide that for her. She felt guilty about not telling him everything in her past. Kaoru wanted to write an apology for not being honest with him. The letter was kind of ironic, considering he dumped and didn't love her anymore.  Nonetheless, Kaoru wrote the letter with everything she had in her heart. 

Kaoru cried all throughout writing the letters. She was deeply saddened, having to leave behind such good friends. In the time that she got to know Sano, he had become like a brother to her. No matter what, she would never forget him or the kindness he bestowed upon her. 

Kenshin's letter was a little more heart wrenching. She had a hard time figuring out how to start it off. What do you say to someone who no longer loves you? After a few sentences the words poured out onto the paper as she revealed some of her deepest feelings.

When Kaoru finished the letters, she put them into separate envelopes with their names on the outside. She gathered her things by the door and then sat on the couch as she blankly stared outside her window. 

"I'm sorry everyone." She whispered.

Kaoru took the matchbook out of her pocket and opened it up. The handwriting scrawled inside stated the time and location she was supposed to meet Aoshi. She looked at the clock and let out a deep sigh. 

_'Only 12:45am? Two more hours before we meet. I guess now is as good time as any. It's going to take me awhile to get there, so I should be on my way.' _ She thought, as she slowly rose from the couch.

Kaoru noticed the star certificate that hung on the wall. She had forgotten all about it since the turn of events. Kaoru remembered how loved she felt when he gave it to her. Her mind drifted to the magical night they shared together. She would never forget the happiness she felt when Kenshin told her he loved her. Even if it was a lie, it was the only thing she had to hold onto. 

Kaoru absentmindedly threw the matchbook on the coffee table and walked to the door. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She checked the front zipper pocket for her passport and other papers before leaving. Kaoru glanced at her apartment one last time before shutting the door quietly behind her.

Kaoru wasn't sure if Sanosuke was home or not and wanted to be extra quiet so he wouldn't hear her. Kaoru silently knelt down on her hands and knees and pushed the letters through the crack underneath his door. She slowly got up and smiled, hoping he would understand.

"Goodbye Sano. Thanks for everything." She whispered. 

Kaoru walked away with a deep sadness in her heart and exited to the stairway. She was just about to go down the stairs when she remembered something. 

_'The rooftop…I want to see the stars one last time.' _She thought, as she slowly ascended the stairs.

************************

Too tired to do anything, Sanosuke lazily napped on his couch. Sano's long legs hung off the end of the couch, since he was big to fit in it properly. He thought about gambling tonight but decided he was too tired and broke to go. 

Sano was awoken by his nap when he heard a slight rustling coming from underneath his door. He popped one eye open and looked at the floor by his door. 

"Hey no solicitors!" Sanosuke yelled, upon seeing the envelopes.

Sano got up; irritated that someone had the nerve to stick something he didn't want underneath his door.

Sano stretched and let out a big yawn. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 1:00am.

"Damn! Don't those idiots know what time it is?!" he whined.

Sano ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door to pick up the envelopes. 

"Hope they don't want a donation, because they sure as hell aren't getting one from me." He said sarcastically.

Sano flipped the envelopes over to see his name neatly scrawled on the front of one envelope and Kenshin's on the second. 

"What the hell?" 

Sano ripped open the envelope addressed to him and began to read it.

_Dear Sano,_

_I'm sorry that I have to say all of this in a letter but I wouldn't be able to follow through with my plans if I told you in person. Since the break up with Kenshin, things haven't been the same. I know if I stay here to long, things will not work out for the best. I have decided to go back to Japan. There are just too many memories here. _

I want to say thank you for being such a good friend. You have done so much for me, and I have done so little for you. If I had a brother, I wish he were just like you. 

I hope one day you'll understand and forgive me for leaving. 

Since I am not able to take everything with me, I am leaving my possessions to you. Please do whatever you like with them. I have no need for them where I am going.

Take care Sano,

Kaoru

"No, this can't be?!" Sano gasped, "Missy!?" he said, as his eyes grew wide in horror.

"Kenshin, I have to find Kenshin." He panicked. 

Sano raced to his coat, which was lying on the floor. He searched every pocket pulling out loose change and bits of paper until he found what he was looking for. He opened the envelope and removed the piece of paper in it.  He studied the address and then shoved it into his jeans pocket.

Sano grabbed his cell phone off the kitchen counter and raced out the door. He hurriedly punched the buttons on his cell as he ran out the front door of the building. 

The phone rang a couple of times before a woman answered it.

"Hello." The woman groggily replied.

"Fox! I need your help." Sano said breathlessly.

"What do you want Sano? It's 1:00am. You're not in trouble are you, because if you are I'm not bailing you out!" Megumi snapped.

"It's not like that…It's missy, I think she may be in trouble. Can you find someone to stay with Yahiko? I need you to stop by my place…I'm going to find Kenshin." 

"Sano" Megumi whispered.

"Please, do this one thing for me. I am asking you…no I am begging you, please!"

"Alright. It will take me awhile to find someone to stay with Yahiko, but I will be over there as soon as I can." Megumi replied

"Thanks fox I owe you one." 

Sano hung up the as he reached the end of the block. He noticed a cab coming from the opposite direction and hurried towards it to flag it down. Sano frantically waived his arms in the air until the cab stopped. 

He jumped in and slammed the door behind him.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Here…" Sano said breathlessly, "…need…to…get…there…fast"

The driver read the location and sped off.

**********************

Kaoru stood alone atop the roof. The stars above were bright as they twinkled merrily across the black sky. The wind picked up, blowing a few dead leaves around her ankles. Kaoru tightened her jacket closely against her as the breeze flittered past.

She walked to the spot where her and Kenshin had their one night of bliss. A lonely tear escaped her eye as she thought of the moment. She closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping that this was a dream and she would wake up.

Kaoru let out a sigh and dried the tear running down her cheek, with her hand. She lovingly rubbed her tummy and smiled to herself. 

"I'd like to think you were created the first night Kenshin and I made love up here. No matter what the consequences may be, I promise that I will always try to protect you. I will die before something happens to you. I have to be strong for you because you are all that I have right now. You're a miracle, and because of that I will forever treasure you. No matter what I thought before…I could have never gone through with my first intentions and I am sorry for ever thinking that I could have.' She silently thought to herself.

Kaoru let out a deep sigh and decided she had spent too much time there. She took one last look up at the sky before turning to leave.

**********************

The driver turned sharp corners and ran yellow lights as he sped towards the destination. Sano worriedly glanced at his watch.

'Come on! There isn't much time!'

Sano noticed they were now on the outskirts of the city. The tall buildings diminished and small houses lined the landscape. As they got further out the houses separated farther apart and the landscape became more barren. 

The driver took a few more sharp turns and he was now on a gravel path. Sano could see a house up ahead and the lights seemed to be on. He hoped Kenshin was still there and that he wasn't too late.

The cab drew nearer as Sano's heart raced.

"Please Kenshin, be home." Sano whispered.

The car came to a stop and Sano jumped out.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" the cab driver yelled.

"Stay here, I won't be long." Sano shouted towards the disgusted cab driver.

Sano ran to the door and immediately started pounding on it as soon as he was in reach. 

"Kenshin open up!" He shouted.

Kenshin was in the kitchen, fixing something to eat when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"I wonder who it can be?" He said underneath his breath.

Kenshin abandoned his cooking and walked to door. As he got closer the knocking seemed to get more persistent. Worry etched his face as he began to run to the door.

Kenshin swung the door open and was now face to face with Sano.

"You son of a bitch!" Sano shouted, as he pulled back his fist and punched Kenshin in the face.

The force of the punch forced Kenshin back a few steps. 

"Sano what's wrong?" Kenshin said, holding his cheek with slight shock.

Sano stormed inside.

"What's wrong?! You tell me what's wrong?!" Sano said with absolute fury.

"Missy's gone and it's all your fault!"

"Miss Kaoru's gone?" Kenshin gasped.

"Yes, and she left these." Sano said pulling the envelopes out of his pocket.

He shoved the envelope in Kenshins in hands.

"She left this for you." Sano said glaring daggers at Kenshin.

Kenshin tore open the envelope and removed the letter that was inside.

Kenshin,

I'm not really sure how to start this, since I'm not used to writing letters like these, so here it goes. 

By the time you read this letter I will be in Tokyo. I have some unfinished business; I never told you about that I have to attend to. You are probably wondering why I telling you this, right?

I feel guilty that I wasn't honest with you from the beginning. There are things about my past that I was scared to tell you about. I wanted to tell you all along, but I wasn't sure how you'd accept me afterwards. 

I know you probably don't care about this now, since you have no attachment to me, but I had to let you know.

A part of me will always love you, even if you don't return my feelings. I want to thank you for bringing some happiness to my life, even if it was short lived.

I have no regrets.

Love,

Kaoru

Kenshin stared at the letter with astonishment. His mouth opened but he wasn't able to say anything.

'After all I put her though, she still loves me.' He thought.

"Kenshin we don't have much time. We have to find her before it's too late." Sano chimed in.

"She wants to leave. We shouldn't stop her." Kenshin said lowering his eyes.

"Damnit Kenshin!" Sano shouted," I think she's in trouble."

Kenshin's violet eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he replied

"Listen, some weird guy came out of Kaoru's apartment a couple days ago and ever since she's been acting really strange. I sent fox over to talk with her, hoping it would help. I don't think it went well, fox wouldn't tell me much. Anyways I got a bad feeling about that guy and somehow I think he's tied to her ex."

Kenshin crossed his eyebrows.

"What did the man look like?"

"I don't know…a little taller than me, black hair, he was wearing a trench coat and had a really creepy cold look in his eyes."

"Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin whispered narrowing his eyes.

"You know him?" Sano asked.

"We have to find her. Miss Kaoru may be in danger." Kenshin said urgently.

"Go back to the apartment. I have a feeling that she's going to meet him. We need to find out where…there may be something back at her apartment that will tell us."

Sano nodded.

"How are you going to get there?" Sano asked

"Don't worry I have a vehicle. Just go ahead…I'll meet you there." Kenshin ordered, his eyes now flickering dangerous amber.

"Uhhh Kenshin, one thing….do you think you could lend me some money for the cab…I kind of forgot my wallet." Sano grinned widely.

Kenshin took the wallet out of his back pocket and threw it towards Sano.

Sano caught it and opened up his eyes in amazement.

"You're giving me your whole wallet?!"

"Take it Sano." 

Sano smiled and headed out the door and back to the cab.

Kenshin grabbed his sword and hurried outside to his SUV. He bought it a couple years back, just in case he had to wander off again. It was a dull silver Yukon Denali with tinted windows. 

He hopped inside the driver's side and started the car and put it into gear.The tires spun on the gravel as he put the car into the reverse and made a sharp turn. He put his foot all the way on the gas pedal. There was no time to lose.

End of Chapter 25

So how do you guys like? It looks like Kenshin will be off to try and save Kaoru. Hmmm…. wonder if he will find her in time? You'll just have to wait and see, because I am an evil person….lol…..(No I am not really)

Thanks for reviewing; it's helped me a lot with the progression of this story. I hope you continue to read, because there is certainly a lot more to come.

Thank you for reading and have a good day!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	28. Moonlit Battle

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: July 26, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 26: 

Hotel In New York:

Aoshi has drugged Misao since their arrival in America. Over time the drugs weakened her body. The young ninja girl, no longer had any strength to fight back.

Aoshi sat on the bed next to Misao's half unconscious form.

"Wake up Misao. It is almost time." He said gently shaking her shoulder.

Misao's heavy eyes slowly opened, as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Aoshi." She whispered

Aoshi leaned over Misao and took her hand in his and pulled her into a sitting positon. Misao's upper body wobbled back and forth, almost as if she were too weak to support herself. 

"Do you think you can walk?" Aoshi calmly asked.

'Damn! He's really going to go through with this. I have no strength left to fight him back. I should have known he'd stoop so low as to drug me. I have to find a way to stop him….i just got to!' Misao thought to herself.

"Aoshi, you don't have to do this." Misao whispered.

"I have to there is no other way." He said, turning his face from Misao.

Misao used all of her strength to move closer to him. She leaned her cheek against his back and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Aoshi's body tensed, feeling the warmth of Misao's cheek through his shirt.

"Please reconsider, I don't want you to do this." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Aoshi sat still and said nothing. He had thoughts of turning around and comforting the poor girl but decided he would lose all nerve to go through the assignment if he were to do so.

Aoshi stood up and moved to the other side of the room. He tightened the leather weapons belt around his waist and put on his trench coat. He slung their bags over his shoulder and walked back to the bed.

"If you cannot walk, I will carry you." His eyes were shadowed by the black wisps of hair covering them.

Misao's head sunk in defeat, as Aoshi gathered her into his arms. 

They headed to the parking garage where his black rental Lincoln town car was waiting. 

*******************

Kenshin dangerously weaved through traffic as he made his way back to the apartment.

'Damn! This is all my fault. I should have never left. What was I thinking?!' He silently thought to himself as he hit the steering wheel.

He took a few more wild turns until he came to a sudden halt in front of the building.

He jumped out of the car and looked around for Sano.

"He isn't here yet?" 

In the distance a pair of headlights could be seen. They seemed to be drawing near at a fast pace. In almost an instant the yellow cab screeched to a halt, beside Kenshin's vehicle.

Sano raced out and handed the driver a handful of bills. The driver sped off as Sano turned to see Kenshin standing in front of him.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" He gave Kenshin a puzzled look.

"Never mind, we need to find out where she went." Kenshin said urgently.

Wasting no more time, both Sano and Kenshin raced into the building. In no time they were on the second floor. At the end of the hallway, stood a very annoyed looking Megumi.

Sano stopped in his tracks along with Kenshin.

"Where have you been?! I've been here for almost 45 minutes!" Megumi shouted.

Sano scratched the back of his head and gave her a slight grin.

"Glad to see you could make it." Sano said

Megumi gave him an annoyed look.

"Sano, do you have the key to Miss Kaoru's apartment?" Kenshin interrupted.

"Uhh, ya I do." He said fumbling around in his pockets until he found a set of keys.

Sano forced the key into the lock and opened the door. Sano walked in first turning on the light. Kenshin pushed his way past Sano not wanting to waste anymore time.

"We need to find out where she's going first. Sano you check out here for any clues and Megumi call the airport and find out all the flight times that leave for Japan. I'll check the bedroom." Kenshin said, as began his task.

Kenshin started with her dress drawers, pulling out all of their contents and discarding them on the floor. She didn't take much from what he could tell because the drawers were packed full of clothing. 

Finding nothing useful there he went to the other side of the bedroom to look in her nightstand. He opened the drawer to find nothing in it. He narrowed his eyes and slammed the drawer shut. 

A small crack of light coming from the bathroom caught his attention. Instantly, Kenshin was drawn towards it. He gripped the door handle as his heart pounded wildly. 

'Could it be…..that she is here?' He hoped

Kenshin turned the handle and swung the door open.

The bathroom was empty. He scanned the area looking for something that might lead him in the right direction, when a small plastic garbage can caught his eye. A white box stuck out from the top of the can. Kenshin stooped down and picked it out of the garbage.

He flipped the box over to read what it said. A look of shock washed over his face as he read the words "Home Pregnancy Test." His eyes widened and the breath caught in his throat. 

He reverted his gaze back to the garbage can and saw a plastic white stick, which he guessed was the tester. Hesitantly, he removed the stick from the can. Kenshin examined the stick seeing that it had two pink lines. He looked back at the box and read the results for two pink lines.

'She's pregnant!?'

His heart raced and he felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. His violet eyes became filled with sadness and regret. He gripped the contents of his hands, scared to let them go. 

His world was falling apart before his very eyes. In other circumstances he would have been happy to hear the news but this made him angrier. He was mad because he wasn't there to stop her from getting hurt; he was upset because she never told him, but most of all he was angry with himself for letting her go.

Megumi called for Kenshin as she raced towards the door of the bathroom. 

"Sir Ken, Sir Ken…there is two flights going to Japan. One leaves at 6:30am and the other leaves at 2:00pm. " She yelled.

Megumi came to a sudden stop when she saw Kenshin kneeling on the floor. From what she could tell he was holding a home pregnancy test. Megumi gasped, wishing he didn't have to find out like this.

Shortly after Megumi's interruption Sano came bursting in saying he had found a matchbook on the coffee table, with a place and time written inside. He towered over Megumi as he saw the same scene she did.

'Is that what I think it is? Is missy….pregnant?!' Sano thought to himself with a look of shock.

"Sano, did you know about this?" Kenshin asked in a low voice.

Sano nervously scratched the back of his head.

"No, I never knew." He replied

Megumi let out a sharp intake of breath as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Miss Megumi, you knew didn't you?" Kenshin asked, not turning towards her.

"I….I….." she mumbled, not being sure what to say.

"I need to know Miss Megumi. Is she pregnant?"

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything." She said looking sadly towards the floor.

"It's important that I know. She may be in danger and even more so if this is true." He said, trying to fight back all the emotions that were going through his head.

"She was pregnant when I talked with her but…as of now I am not sure." Megumi said turning her head away in shame.

"What do you mean, '[you] are not sure?'" He said, his voice becoming gravelly.

"I tried to talk her out of it. I told her she should talk to you before she did anything, but she wouldn't listen." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Sano put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. Megumi turned around to see Sano give her a sympathetic look.

Kenshin dropped the items and slowly got to his feet.

"We don't have much time. Sano I need you and Miss Megumi to go to the airport. I will go to that place and try to stop her before it's too late."

"Kenshin, I don't think it's wise of you go alone. There's no telling how dangerous that man can be, if she is with him." Sano shot in.

"I don't wish to get you involved anymore than what you are now." Kenshin said turning around. 

His eyes were a violent amber color, which made his hair look like crimson blood.

Sano and Megumi's eyes widened, noticing the sudden change in their friend. 

"If I should fail to bring her back, I want you to head them off at the airport. You are my last hope." Kenshin said with a new edge to his voice.

Sano nodded and understanding what he meant.

Sano handed Kenshin the matchbook. They silently exited the bathroom, moving forward with their mission.

***************

Kenshin jumped into his vehicle and sped off. He had no time to lose. The time stated in the matchbook was 2am. He had a little under 15 minutes to find her before it was too late.

Once again, he felt himself slip into the life he had tried so hard to forget. No matter what the cost he had to find Kaoru. Even if that mean he had to return to being a manslayer.

***************

Kaoru was a few feet away from destiny. She could make out the familiar figure of Aoshi Shinomori in the distance. Her time had come and there was nothing else she could do. Kaoru's only option was to accept the fate that lay before her. 

She took slow measured steps as she neared. The place of meeting was a small park in the middle of the city. Not many people would be around there this time of night, which made the location ideal. 

With every step she took, she was one step closer to Enishi. Aoshi spotted her some ways away but decided to stand still and let her come to him. He could see the slight hesitation in her steps. He hoped that she would be smart and come willingly. The sooner his task was finished, the sooner his friends would be set free.

Misao apprehensively sat in the car, hoping Kaoru would not show tonight. She would take whatever punishment Aoshi threw upon her. In her heart, Misao knew that Aoshi wouldn't be able to hurt her, like he said. 

Through the tinted windows, Misao's eyes widened in fear as she saw her friend draw near.

'No Kaoru, don't come any closer! Run!' Misao panicked.

Misao saw the defeat in Kaoru's face and instantly knew what her decision was. She was going to sacrifice herself to Enishi. Misao knew she didn't have much strength left in her but she had to do something. At one last attempt she rolled down the window to the car and stuck her head out.

"Kaoru don't do it! Don't give up! You can't go back!" Misao shouted

Kaoru's head turned to Misao's cries. She was relieved to see that she was all right. 

'Misao! He's really got her! Hold on Misao, I won't let him hurt you.' Kaoru thought

Kaoru picked up her pace and started to jog towards the car where Misao was.

"Misao! Misao!" Kaoru cried.

She was about to run past Aoshi when his arm came out to block her. Kaoru bounced back with a look of surprise.

"Let me see Misao!" Kaoru spat angrily

Her sapphire eyes bore into his cold expressionless ones. 

"I see that you have come. It was wise of you to do so." Aoshi coolly stated.

"You better not have done anything to her!" Kaoru said, giving him a defiant look.

"Misao is fine. If you come willingly she will stay that way." He said, giving her an expressionless look. "I believe you have made your decision."

Kaoru tilted her chin high in the air and looked him straight in the eye.

"In order to protect my friends, I will go with you back to Japan."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, if that is your answer we must be going. Our flight back to Japan leaves at 6:30am. I must have your word that you will come willingly, without any trouble." Aoshi added.

"You have my word." Kaoru said solemnly.

"No Kaoru! Don't!" Misao shouted

"I'm sorry Misao, but I can't let him hurt you or my friends. It's better this way." She said sadly.

Aoshi grabbed Kaoru's wrist and began to lead her to the car.

"No….." Misao said with tears running down her cheeks.

The wind picked up and suddenly shifted to the north. The leaves swirled around Kaoru's form and blew around her head. Aoshi noticed the sudden change of the wind and stopped. 

"You will let her go now." A steely voice called from the distance.

'That voice! It can't be.' Kaoru panicked.

"Kenshin, don't do this. I've made my decision." Kaoru said trying to fight back tears.

Aoshi stood in place, not bothering to look back at whom the voice came from.

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for you." Aoshi spoke.

"This is not between you and her. This is between you and me, so leave the girl out of it." Kenshin said as he drew closer.

"You have got that wrong Battousai." Aoshi said as he turned around to face his opponent.

Kaoru turned around with him. She was half surprised to see him standing there. He looked and sounded different from his normal self. Instead of the gentle violet eyes, he had glowing amber ones that danced in the blackness of the night. His red hair was a blood red color that pooled down the length of his neck and back. 

"Battousai." Kaoru whispered.

'How, why is he calling Kenshin Battousai? It can't be true, Battousi is dead.' 

"Let her go Aoshi. I don't want to fight you." 

Kaoru noticed the gleaming metal reflecting off the handle of his sword.

'A sword!? He's carrying a sword!?' She was puzzled 

"I've warned you Battousai. I never thought of the day when I would have to go against my predecessor. This shall be quite interesting." Aoshi said, as his face darkened.

Misao sat in the car shocked beyond belief. Who was this red-haired man and why was he trying to protect Kaoru? Could it be the Himura guy she was talking about?

'Why is Aoshi calling him Battousai? And what about this talk of him being Aoshi's predecessor. I am so confused.' Misao silently thought.

"Miss Kaoru, please step aside." Kenshin ordered.

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered.

"Do as I say." He said, shooting his amber eyes towards her.

The fiery glare caught her off guard and she felt as if she would sink to her knees. This wasn't her Kenshin.

Aoshi let go of her wrist, freeing her to move aside. 

"Do as he says." Aoshi demanded. "He was very foolish to come here tonight."

Kaoru silently moved to the side, not knowing what to expect. Her eyes were filled with fear as she watched the two men stare at each other with contempt.

"Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin whispered

"Himura, the Battousai." Aoshi replied.

"If you want the girl, take out your sword and I will answer you with this." Aoshi coolly said pulling back his long trench coat to reveal two Kodachi's.

Kenshin's eyes widened and then narrowed as he watched Aoshi unsheathe his weapons. Kenshin put his hand on his sword and the other on the sheathe. He clicked the hilt of the sword with his thumb brining an inch of metal into the light. 

"Your Katana is no match for my two Kodachi's." Aoshi shouted as he made the first attack. 

Kenshin stood still and watched as Aoshi advanced towards him. In the last moment Kenshin dodged the attack by using his speed to move aside.

"I see that you still have your god-like speed." Aoshi retorted. "Your speed alone will not be enough to defeat me."

Aoshi made another attack and Kenshin blocked it with his sword. 

"You are weak Battousai. Have your skills gotten so rusty?" 

Kenshin growled and broke the stance they were in. 

"I may not have held a sword in ten years but my skills and speed are still here." Kenshin bit.

"Show me." Aoshi taunted.

The glow in Kenshin's eyes burned even more. His eyes looked as if they were on fire.

With god-like speed Kenshin advanced on Aoshi. "Ryu Sou Sen!" he shouted, landing blows to the vital parts of Aoshi's body.

Aoshi staggered back and forth as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

"You will have to do a lot better than that to defeat me." Aoshi said, as his cold eyes turned to blue steel.

"Give up Aoshi." Kenshin growled.

"Never." Was Aoshi's reply.

Aoshi sped towards his opponent and leapt into the air.

"Kaiten Kenbu Roku Ren." Aoshi shouted as he spun around and attacked Kenshin from all directions. 

The slashes penetrated Kenshin's whole body. The attack took most of Kenshin's strength and the pain was unbearable. He stood there with slashes all over his body and blood seeping out of them. It seemed like forever but he finally fell.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried from the sidelines.

She had been watching the whole fight with awe. Kaoru never knew that Kenshin was such an excellent sword fighter or that Aoshi was just as skilled. She had a hard time following Kenshin's moves due to his god-like speed. Everything seemed to be going in Kenshin's favor until Aoshi did his Kaiten Kenbu. A look of horror washed over her face as she watched Aoshi cut Kenshin to ribbons.

Aoshi advanced towards his opponent with cat like steps. He was going to finish him off, once and for all. 

Kaoru couldn't let this go on any longer. Kenshin wasn't getting up he was too badly hurt. It was all her fault that he was here in the first place. She had to do something before it was too late. Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's fallen form.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" she shouted as tears escaped her eyes.

Kenshin looked up at her, gasping for breath. 

"You must run away….go hurry!" Kenshin choked.

"No, I can't leave you." Kaoru cried, watching him writhe in pain.

Aoshi hovered over them and stared down at the two with is cold uncaring eyes.

"Move." Aoshi ordered.

Kaoru stepped in front of Kenshin and shielded him with her own body.

"No! I can't let you do this! Please, leave him alone and take me. Don't hurt him!" she pleaded.

"I will not ask you again. Move." Aoshi said a little more authoratively.

"No!" Kaoru shot back defiantly. "I won't let you hurt him!" 

Kenshin lay on the ground wondering why she would risk her own life for his. She had nothing to gain by it, not after what he did to her. He couldn't let her get hurt, so he used all the strength he had left and forced him to get up.

He winced in pain as his wounds opened up more. The blood ran down his body in steady streams and his clothing was torn. 

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "I am all right now, please stand aside."

Kaoru looked up at him with tear filled eyes, not believing that he was able to get up and fight again.

"Oh Kenshin! Please don't do this! He will kill you!" she tried to plea with him.

"I will not let him hurt you Miss Kaoru, that I won't" Kenshin said giving her a caring glance.

She noticed the amber in his eyes was gone and his kind violet eyes were staring back at her.

Kaoru silently nodded her head, putting her faith into him.

Kenshin propped himself up with his sword and groaned in pain as he got into a battle stance.

"You cannot defeat me Battousai. You should have stayed down. Your death would have been less painful." Aoshi said as his eyes glinted.

"Shut up and fight me." Kenshin said in an even toned voice.

"Very well." Aoshi replied.

Aoshi got into his battle stance. 

"I will show you the true technique of the Oniwabanshu."  He said throwing his other Kodachi to the ground.

Aoshi madly spun around Kenshin, giving him no definite opening. It made it difficult to see where he was going to strike. Aoshi did this for a few more minutes, taunting the Battousai. 

"Ryuusui no Ugoki!" Aoshi shouted before he attacked.

At the last moment Kenshin saw Aoshi's move. He saw the split second where Aoshi switched from a defensive stance to an offensive stance. Kenshin caught Aoshi's sword in one and thrusted it upwards into his throat.

'This can't be!' Aoshi panicked as he felt the blow.

Aoshi flew through the air and landed roughly on his back. From the looks of it, he seemed to be unconscious.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and picked up his sword, moving towards his fallen opponent. 

"Your life as a swordsman is over and so is you life." Kenshin spat as he raised his Katana over his head ready to strike.

"No!" Kaoru screamed.

Kenshin was knocked out of his conscious state when he heard Kaoru's voice.

Police sirens filled the air and the lights reflected off the buildings indicating they were getting closer.

Kenshin slowly brought his sword down and resheathed it. 

Aoshi lay on the ground as he tried to recover his breath. 

"You should have killed me. This is not over." He said gasping for air.

Kenshin turned his gaze to Miss Kaoru. She looked as white as a ghost. Her face was full of worry. Worry for him?

"Miss Kaoru, we must go before the police come." Kenshin said running towards. 

He grabbed her hand and raced towards his SUV. 

"Kenshin, we can't just leave him there. What about Misao?" she said looking back.

"Don't worry about them. We need to get out of here." Kenshin spoke.

They got to the SUV and hurried inside. Kaoru watched from a distance as Aoshi struggled to get up. Slowly, but surely he did. She watched as he grabbed his two Kodachi's. His moves looked painful and slow as he walked back to the car. She saw the face of Misao disappear as the two vehicles parted ways.

Kenshin sped out of the area like a bat out of hell. He took wild turns and weaved in and out of traffic. He wasn't too sure if Aoshi would follow them. He had to keep Miss Kaoru safe. 

As soon as he felt that the danger was over, Kenshin turned onto the road, which would take them to his house. 

"Hand me the phone in the glove compartment." Kenshin asked Kaoru.

Kaoru did as he said and handed him the phone. Kenshin dialed the numbers on they keypad and put the phone up to his ear. There was a slight pause before he began to talk.

"I've found her. I need you and Miss Megumi to come to the house as soon as possible. Tell her to bring her medical supplies as well…No, she is all right…I'll see you there, bye." He said flipping the phone closed.

He handed the phone back to Kaoru, which she put back in the compartment. The rest of the journey was spent in complete silence. She wasn't sure what to say to him after the fight. There were so many questions on her mind but she wasn't sure if now was a good time to ask. 

She noticed the wounds on his body and became concerned for his well being. He looked as if he'd lost a lot of blood. Most of them seemed to be surface wounds, but she couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault. He should have never been involved.

They turned onto the gravel road that led to his house. Kaoru watched in the distance and wondered if this is where he was staying all along. Kenshin pulled into the driveway across from his house.

The two sat in complete silence neither moving nor talking. The sound of their breath was the only things to be heard. Kaoru's heart pounded in her chest, she wasn't sure what to do.

'Does he want me to say something? Should I get out?' She worried to herself.

Kenshin looked as if he was waiting for her to say something. She could tell that his eyes were still fiery amber. His read hair framed his face and a few strands stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Not know what else to do, Kaoru made a move to open the door. 

"Why?" Kenshin whispered.

Kaoru removed her hand from the door and gently set it into her lap.

'Here it comes. He wants to know why I lied to him.' 

Kaoru wasn't sure what to say or where to start. Her voice caught in her throat.

She found it hard to speak.

"I…I…didn't mean to get you involved." She said with a shameful look on her face.

"No, not that." Kenshin replied in an even tone.

"Why did you kill our baby?" He said, as his eyes glowed fierce amber.

End of Chapter 26

Okay, I know, I know! I am a very wicked lady for leaving you guys hanging like this! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? 

So we finally had a battle after what…..26 chapters lol! Oh my! 

Anyways, I am so sorry for the update delay. This week has been a living hell for me. Among other things, everyone in my department decided to take vacation at the same time, leaving me by myself. I am literally exhausted! I could have written another chapter, but my heart wasn't into it at the time. I hate writing when I am rushed. There's proof of the last chapter. The day I wrote chapter 25, everyone and their dog decided to bug me. I was like Jesus Christ people! I am trying to write a story! Lol

Thanks to all of those who have pointed out my grammar mistakes. I know I am not perfect, but I like the constructive criticism. I have taken your comments into consideration. I.E. especially after the last chapter. I hope to improve! ^_^

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. As you see, I haven't completely left Enishi out of the picture for a fight. Maybe Aoshi will return to finish what he started…who knows. I am thinking there might be a little more Misao/Aoshi romance, for those who like the pairing. Tell what you think *_^

I hope that you are enjoying your weekend and thank you for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	29. Silent Emotions

Title:    A New Beginning

Rated: PG-13 (Violence & Language)

Author: charismatic angel 

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Chapter Date: August 21, 2003

All the stuff you do not want to read but I have to say:

* sighs * I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else owns the rights and characters to this series. You know the rest…(Please don't sue me)

Chapter 27: 

"Why did you kill our baby?"

Kaoru's eyes widened with shock. "Who told him?"

Kaoru could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She felt a sudden urge to open the car door and run out. There was no way she could face him without feeling ashamed for what she could have done. How could she tell him that she never went through with it? Did he want the child? 

"Why." Kenshin whispered.

Kaoru noticed she had taken too long to answer. They weren't going anywhere until she answered his question. Kaoru nervously shifted her hands in her lap trying to think of what to say. A huge lump logged itself in her throat making even more difficult to say what she had to.

"I…I…didn't go through it." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was still looking away from him. It would be unbearable to look at the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

Kenshin let an inward sigh of relief. It took him a full minute to let what she said sink in. 'So she didn't go through with it.' He was being sent through an emotional roller coaster. "Lets go inside." Kenshin replied as he started to exit the car. 

Kaoru sat frozen in her seat. She was somewhat uncomfortable with Kenshin's reaction. She found it difficult to read him. He came off somewhat aloof. Kaoru expected him to be angry but he seemed none the least. He was devoid of any emotion, which scared her even more. She could have taken him yelling at her, telling her she was wrong for what she did. His emotionless state hurt her more than any words could have.

Kaoru finally found the courage to get out of the car and followed him to the door. Kenshin kept his back to her as he silently slid the key in the door and opened it. She followed him inside, keeping her distance from him. Kenshin turned flicked the switch to the lights.

The house was small and very neat. The rooms were sparsely decorated and screamed function. It was a complete 180 from Kenshin's apartment. His apartment was exquisitely furnished and styled. This was probably a temporary abode for him and that's why there was nothing with character or belonging hanging around.

Kaoru followed Kenshin past the living room and towards the kitchen. Kenshin suddenly lost balance and grabbed the wall for support. He didn't bother to think that the battle with Aoshi took a toll on his body. His was tattered and stained with blood. No one else but Kenshin could withstand a beating of this caliber. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped as she rushed over to help him. She put her arm around him and tried to help him up. Kenshin winced in pain as Kaoru put unknown pressure against his wounds. Kaoru looked at watched him with a pained expression. It was all her fault that Kenshin got hurt.

"I will be fine." Kenshin tried to assure her as he backed up from the wall and slowly continued moving. The pain increased with each step he took. His breath was becoming heavy and ragged. Kaoru wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. 

'Why is he being so stubborn? Why won't he let me help him?' She thought to herself.

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered, putting her hand to her lips. She stood still and watched him hobble along. Kenshin was determined; not asking for any help. He made his way down the narrow hallway towards his bedroom. He had just enough strength to walk to the bed. Half ways there he collapsed at the side of the bed. Kaoru heard Kenshin fall and rushed after him.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Are you alright?!" She asked in a panicked voice. When she entered the room she saw him crouching beside the bed. His breathing was erratic and shallow. She didn't care that he didn't want any help. She wasn't going to sit still watching him struggle in pain. 

Kaoru gently helped him up and eased him on the bed. Kenshin didn't have the strength to object. He let her take care of him. Kaoru arranged the pillows behind his head so he would be more comfortable. As soon as she was satisfied that he was as comfortable as could be, Kaoru unbuttoned his shirt. 

His wounds needed to be taken care of. Her face contorted when she saw the gashes that were still seeping fresh blood. 'How could I have let him do this.' Kaoru thought to herself. 

She wasn't a doctor but Kaoru could tell that he would need stitches for a few of his wounds. Using what medical knowledge she had, Kaoru sought out clean towels and a bowl of water. She carefully cleaned his wounds with the water and gently applied pressure with the clean towel so the bleeding would stop. 

Kenshin's eyes were half closed but he could make out Kaoru's figure. He didn't want her to see him this way. Sure he was mad at her but he couldn't let his anger cloud the love he had for her. 

A loud knock at the door startled Kaoru that she almost knocked over the bowl of water next to her. 'Who could it be?' She worried to herself.

Hesitantly, Kaoru got up and decided to see whom it was. Kenshin reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could get too far.

"Kaoru, please let me get it." He said, struggling to get up.

"No, you can't get up in your condition. You've lost too much blood." Kaoru noted.

"What if it's him? I can't let him take you." He said, with fear in his voice.

Kaoru was shocked that after all this time he still cared what happened to her. Did he still love her? Or was he trying to protect his unborn child? Or maybe both?

Kaoru put her hand over his and smiled gently. "No one, not even you could stop him if he decided to come here tonight. You have been hurt enough on my account. Don't worry about me Kenshin. I wouldn't feel right if something happened to you."

Kenshin weakly smiled and let her wrist go. Kaoru took one last look behind her before she left to answer the door. She slowly made her way to the door and tried to peer out the window, so she could see who it was. It was too dark outside to see who it was. She could only make out a tall shadow. Fear rose to her throat as she slowly turned the knob.

'So this is how it ends.' She thought with fear.

She opened the door and almost jumped back in shock. "SANO and MISS MEGUMI! What are you doing here?!" Kaoru said with wide eyes.

"Where's Kenshin? Are you alright?" Sano said with a worried look on his face.

Megumi butted forward and pushed Sano away as she entered the house. "What happened?" Sir Ken said he needed me to bring my medical supplies?"

"I am fine but Kenshin is a different story. Miss Megumi he needs your help." 

Sano walked in from behind Megumi and walked towards Kaoru. He unexpectedly threw his arms around Kaoru and held her in a tight embrace.

"You should have told us kid." He whispered, as the unshed tears glittered in his eyes. Knowing he was about to get a little too emotional, Sano broke the embrace.

Kaoru was a little startled by Sanosuke's sudden emotional outburst. She never knew him to be so caring. He was always ruff and tuff and never showed his softer emotions in front of other people. 

"Miss Megumi, I will show you to Kenshin. I cleaned his wounds the best that I could. He is in your hands now."

"Kenshin." Sano whispered as the fear grew in his eyes.

End of Chapter 27

Okay, I know this is a very short chapter. This is probably not what you were expecting but it's the best that I can do at this time. I am in the process of moving back to the dorms and am pressed for time. If I get some time tomorrow I may add a little more, but I can't promise anything. Updates after this week will be on a weekend only basis. 

I am taking 18 credits this semester and my classes are going to be time consuming. I again apologize for the delay in the progress of this story. You guys have been so great throughout the whole ordeal. My special thanks goes out to you.

Well, I am off to load my car with all my possessions and my newly purchased $430.09 textbooks. (gulps) Yes, that's right you heard e…$430.00!! eep! For those of you still in public school, count yourself lucky that you don't have to pay for textbooks. Enjoy your free education while it lasts. College tuition will eat you alive lol…College isn't that bad, it's been a great experience for me, besides the costs. Anyways, I am blabbing.

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	30. Be Strong

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Charismatic Angel

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Rated: PG 13

Chapter Date: October 4, 2003

Chapter 28: Be Strong

Kaoru escorted Miss Megumi to Kenshin's room. Miss Megumi closely followed as her heart pounded in her chest. Megumi knew little of Kenshin's previous life. She knew that he left Japan because of something he did there, but what it was she wasn't quite sure. Sano knew more than her, but trying to get information out of Sano was like getting blood from a turnip.

Kaoru stopped in front of the last door and slowly turned the knob. The room was dimly lit. A small bedside lamp gave off the only light. Kaoru moved aside to let Miss Megumi in first. With her medical bag in hand, Megumi raced forward to her patient, who was lying half unconscious on the bed.

Megumi gasped, "Sir Ken!", she put her hand over mouth. Megumi analyzed the various cut and gashes covering Kenshin's weak frame. Never in her life had she seen wounds of this caliber. 'What caused this?' Megumi thought to herself.

Miss Megumi removed Kenshin's shirt so she could get a better look at his wounds. Her face contorted slightly as she examined a deep cut on his side. "Kaoru I am going to need you to boil some water. I will also need all the clean towels you can find." Kaoru nodded her head and quickly left to fulfill the tasks.

On her way to the kitchen, Kaoru passed Sano, who was still standing in the middle of the living room. She could obviously see that he was dumbfounded and a bit confused, in response to the recent events. "Sano." Kaoru spoke, breaking his trance. "I need you to find as many clean towels as you can find and bring them to Miss Megumi.", she said hoping that he would snap out of it already.

"Wha?" Sano said, only hearing part of what she said. Kaoru walked towards him and grabbed his hand pulling him behind her and into the kitchen. "I need you to find every clean towel you can find and bring them to Miss Megumi. Start looking in here and then look in the hallway closet by the bathroom. You need to hurry because she needs them fast. Do you got that?" she finished, looking him directly in the eye.

"Yeah, okay let's get started." Sano nodded. Kaoru put a kettle on the stove and filled it with water. Sano pulled out every clean towel he could find and. He kept searching until he could carry no more.

He found the room where Megumi and Kenshin were and stepped inside. Sano dropped the towels at Megumi's feet and brushed his hands together. "SANO!" Megumi snapped, "I need clean towels, get them off the floor!" Sano blushed as scurried to the floor and picked up the towels. "You don't have to get so touchy fox, the floor looks clean to me." "Sanitization is everything Sano when you are working with a patient. Megumi reprimanded. "Is Kaoru boiling the water I asked her to?" she asked. "As far as I know." Sano replied. Megumi gave Sano a stern look and pursed her lips together. "Can you please check on her? I need to attend Sir Ken's wounds as fast as possible."  She said in an irritated voice.

Sano gave Megumi a salute and replied with "Ay, Ay captain.", before he turned to leave. "Hey Missy are you almost done in there?" Sano called out. "Yes Sano, just a couple more minutes." She hollered back. Megumi called from the back room and told her to bring the water as it was. Kaoru took the boiling water off the stove and slowly walked back to the room. 

Megumi motioned for Kaoru to set the water on the floor beside the table with all the towels. "Is there anything else I can get you Miss Megumi?" Kaoru asked, hoping that she could aid Kenshin in some small way.

"No, I have everything." Megumi replied. Sano popped his head in from the doorway. "Is he going to be alright fox?" Sano inquired. Megumi's teeth grated in her mouth, she was sick to death of Sanosuke's favorite endearment, which was "Fox." "None of his wounds seem to be life threatening, although he did lose a lot of blood." She said in a matter of fact voice.

Kaoru moved to Kenshin's bedside, kneeling beside his bed and intertwined his limp hand with hers. "Kenshin please be alright." She said, as a single teardrop slid down her cheek. Kenshin's eyes slid halfway open and his hand slightly squeezed hers. "Kaoru, it would be better if you and Sanosuke waited somewhere else. There isn't enough light in here for me to see as it is and plus I will be able to work better alone. It's for the best." Megumi reassured.

Kaoru reluctantly untwined her hand from Kenshin's and slowly stood up. She silently walked out the door and shut it quietly behind her. "Sano do you really think he'll be all right?" Kaoru asked worriedly. "Fox knows what she is doing. Anyways you heard her, 'none of his wounds are life threatening.'" Sano said, as he put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "Come on, let's go in the living room and sit down. She's right we would only be in the way, if we were to stay in there."

Sano and Kaoru sat silently in the small living room. He didn't want to admit to Kaoru that he was still a little scared about Kenshin's condition. The poor girl had been through enough stress the past few days; she didn't need any more to worry about. 

"Sano." Kaoru whispered, breaking the silence. "About Kenshin, did you know he could use a sword?" Sano let out a deep breath of air and ran his hands through his spiky brown hair. "Listen Missy, I think I know what you are getting at. Kenshin's past is still somewhat sort of a mystery to me. He left Japan because of something he did, and what it is, I don't know. What I do know is, that he's a simple man with a complex past. I am not the person to tell you about his life story, he is." 

"I see." Kaoru replied a little disappointed. "How are you feeling? I got a little caught up in the excitement, that I guess I forgot to ask." Sano smiled. "I'm okay, I wasn't hurt or anything." Kaoru replied. 

"No, I don't mean physically, but how are you feeling otherwise?" Kaoru sat silently thinking to herself. She didn't want to talk about herself, not while Kenshin was lying in bed hurt because of her foolishness. Sano whistled, "Earth to missy, YO!" he said snapping his fingers in front of her eyes. Startled, Kaoru jumped and blinked her eyes a few times.

"How are you feeling?" Sano repeated. "Sano, I don't really feel like talking. Can we just sit here, and not talk." Kaoru asked. "Ya, we'll do whatever you want."

It seemed like forever. The minutes on the clock ticked away as the night passed on. Sano fell asleep sometime during the early morning hours. Kaoru watched intently watched the window, as the early morning rays of the sun began to peak behind the horizon. 

Suddenly, the doorknob clicked to the back room, signaling that Megumi was finished. Kaoru's ears perked up as she heard Megumi's soft footsteps draw near. Megumi came around the corner, drying her hands off with a small white towel. "You're still up Kaoru?" Megumi said a little shocked. "Yes, I couldn't sleep." Megumi noticed the dark rings around Kaoru's eyes and became a little worried. "Is Kenshin all right?" she asked. "He is fine." Megumi said, giving her a small smile. "You should get some rest. It's not good for someone in your condition." "I will be fine Miss Megumi. Thank you for helping Kenshin." Kaoru said, giving her a tender smile.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you alone?" Megumi said motioning towards the kitchen. Kaoru took the hint and followed Miss Megumi. "You need to stop acting so foolish. If you don't take care of yourself, then who will? The fight Kenshin had took a deep toll on his body. He is only human and can take so much. I am afraid that if he fights again, like the night before, that he will not live. You need to be strong for him.", Megumi took Kaoru's hand. "He cares for you, for what reasons I do not know. You two have got to stop hurting each other and start telling the truth."

Tears began to pour from Kaoru's eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Megumi. I haven't been such a good person lately. It's all my fau…" She was cut off. "STOP DOING THAT!" Megumi said, as she grabbed Kaoru's arm. Megumi composed herself once more. "You need to be strong, for yourself and Kenshin's sake. You're going to be a mother Kaoru. Now is a better time as any to start." "I understand." Kaoru replied. Megumi let go of Kaoru's arm and left her alone with her thoughts. 

"Come on Sano wake up." Megumi said shaking him. "Five more minutes mom." Sano mumbled. "Come on you stupid rooster-head, wake up!" "Just five more mintues…" Megumi became frustrated and whacked Sano over the head. "Ouch! Ouch! Wha did you do that for?!" Sano said, immediately waking up. "Come on we are going!" Megumi ordered. "You didn't have to hit me." Sanosuke wined. Megumi lost all patience; she was in no mood to argue with him. She pinched Sanosuke's ear and picked him up by it. "OW, OW, OW." Was all that could be heard as Megumi led him out the door by his ear. "Make sure Sir Ken gets plenty of rest." Megumi shouted over her shoulder before she shut the door behind her. 

Kaoru watched out the window as the two got in their car and drove off. Then she turned her attention to the sun which was now high above the trees. "I will be strong Kenshin, for you, for me, and our baby."

End of Chapter 28

Okay, I know this isn't much. I have been so bad at updating. I can't blame any of you for being mad at me. This unworthy author does not deserve such great reader's as yourselves.

I now have two stories up and running. The second story in called "INNOCENCE LOST." If you have time check it out. It's a bit different than "A New Beginning." I decided that I need a change, in order to get some ideas to complete this fic. 

I hope all of you have a fun weekend! If you're not too mad at me, please leave a review. Thank you for reading!

~*Charismatic Angel*~


	31. Kenshin's Story

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Charismatic Angel

Email: charismatic_angel@msn.com

Rated: PG 13

Chapter Date: February 15, 2004

Chapter 29: 

The next few days, Kaoru, took care of Kenshin's wounds. The two avoided speaking or looking at each other. They weren't sure what to say or where to begin. The truth had been hidden so long, that they found it difficult to open up.

Every time Kenshin heard Kaoru enter his room, he would quickly close his eyes, pretending to sleep. He constantly thought of what he should say to her. A part of him was still mad at her but another part wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. 

Kaoru was grateful that Kenshin was asleep whenever she entered his room. It never occurred to her that he faked sleeping, to avoid her. She knew that sometime soon they would both have to talk, but now didn't seem like the time to her. Kenshin seemed to be getting better day-by-day. She was surprised to see that his wounds were healing so fast. A few nights ago, she was worrying whether or not he would pull through. Guilt and sadness constantly plagued her mind. If it weren't for her, Kenshin would be all right. 

Kaoru was dog tired from lack of sleep. Her condition made it hard to do the things she used to. The energy she once had was cut in half. She lay on the couch; trying to recoup what energy she had left. She wished Miss Megumi and Sano were there to help her, but Sano said it would be better if they didn't visit, since they weren't sure if they'd be followed. Once Kenshin got better, they would have to figure out what to do next. They very well couldn't hide out in the house for the rest of their lives. Kaoru closed her heavy eyelids, promising herself she would only take a short nap. 

A loud clatter from somewhere in the house startled Kaoru from her blissful slumber. She shot up, letting out a panicked breath. The room was dark, as well the whole house. Kaoru rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. 'I must have slept the whole day.' She thought to herself. When she lay down, it was still light out. She wasn't sure what time it was now? Slowly, Kaoru got up and stumbled around until she found a light. Her eyes burned as the new light invaded her eyes. She looked around to see if anything fell, but couldn't see anything out of place. 'What was that noise?' Kaoru panicked. 

She decided that she had better check on Kenshin. 'Maybe he fell out bed or something worse??!!!' Kaoru hurried towards his room, noticing that the door was shut. She saw a small amount of light seep from the crack under the door, indicating he was awake. 

She wondered whether she should check on him or not. What would she do if he were awake? Kaoru wasn't sure if she would be able to talk to him yet.

Finally, Kaoru thought it would be best if she just checked in on him, to make sure he was okay. Trying not to make a lot of noise, Kaoru put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. She silently swung the door open and peered inside. 

The first thing she saw was a broken bowl of noodle soup. She looked to see if Kenshin were awake, but couldn't tell because his back was to her. Kaoru left her spot in the doorway and went to find some towels to clean up the mess. 'He must have had trouble eating.' Kaoru thought to herself. 

Every day, Kaoru would set food out for Kenshin. He seemed to eat it, because every time she came in to retrieve the bowl, the food would be gone. She felt bad, because she couldn't cook very well and for the fact he probably didn't eat his food when it was warm. Kaoru wished she could be as good as him in the cooking area.

She returned to his room with some towels and a bowl of soapy water. Kaoru made sure she was very quiet, so as not to disturb Kenshin. She gently cleaned up the noodle soup mess and then began picking up the stray glass shards. Kaoru had almost finished picking up the glass when a sharp piece cut her delicate skin. "Ouch!" Kaoru shouted, as she cradled her injured hand.

Kenshin slowly sat up in bed and turned to see what had happened. He had been awake the whole time. When he saw her kneeling on the floor holding her hand, he immediately felt sorry. "Is the cut deep?" Kenshin quietly asked. 

Surprised at hearing Kenshin's voice, Kaoru shot her head up. She was greeted by an expression of concern. "You should put a towel around that right away, so the bleeding stops." Kenshin suggested. Kaoru couldn't say anything, but just nodded making little noises out of her mouth.

Kaoru did as he said and put a clean towel around her hand and tucked the loose ends for a makeshift bandage. She picked up the remaining pieces of glass and the rest of her stuff and got up. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just leaving." Kaoru said looking at the floor.

"Wait." Kenshin beckoned. Kaoru stopped and turned back around to face him. "Did you want something more to eat? I can go fix you something new." She asked. "No, I don't need anything to eat. I…I just.." Kenshin seemed a little uneasy with his sentences. He played with his hands in his lap and looked away from her. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. 'He wanted to talk? NOW?!' she panicked. By far, she wasn't ready to talk to him. If anything she avoided it. Kenshin saw the shock on her face and decided, maybe he shouldn't of asked her yet. "I see….we don't have to talk yet." Kenshin softly spoke. Kaoru saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. She could sense that he didn't want to talk either, but that he wanted to get it over with." Kaoru remembered Miss Megumi's words "'You have to be strong for him.'" At that point, she knew what she had to do.

"Kenshin, let's talk." She whispered. Kaoru set the stuff she was holding down. "Please, come sit down with me." Kenshin asked, patting a spot for her to sit on the bed. Shyly, Kaoru sat down, feeling a little nervous. 

Feeling her nervousness, Kenshin reached for her hand and clasped it with his. "I am scared too." He said, giving her small smile. His friendly gesture made her feel a little more at ease.

"It seems that we both have secrets." Kenshin started. "Maybe it's best that we get things in the open and take it from there?" Kaoru nodded, as Kenshin began.

"You were probably wondering why Aoshi called me Battousai?" Kenshin laughed. "It's been a long time since I've heard that name….along with other names. Let me start from the beginning…….Shinta was my name.

My parents both died before I was 8. I can't remember much about them. I only knew that they were farmers. After they died, I was sent to an orphanage. When the orphanage became overcrowded, they sent me to a foster home. My foster parents resented me and took me in because of the money. Three young sisters who lived in the same neighborhood took it upon themselves to look after me, when my foster parents wouldn't. Their care would be short lived, because a terrible thing happened one night. 

My foster parents owed money to a Yakuza syndicate. They were unable to pay so some thugs were sent out to kill them. I hid underneath the kitchen table, seeing everything that happened. After they murdered my foster parents, they came after me.

I ran outside as they chased after me. I ran to the only place of shelter I knew, which were the three sisters. They tried to protect me, but were unable to….they were killed also. 

I would have met my death too if it weren't for a man who came along and saved me. He slayed the thugs in one stroke….I couldn't believe me eyes.

The same man who slayed those men took me in and taught me his sword technique. He renamed me Kenshin, since Shinta was a weak name for a swordfighter. I studied with him until the age of 15. My master was a hermit by nature. He wanted nothing to do with the current government and lived a way so he wouldn't have to rely on it. I was young and arrogant. I believed that I could change things with my sword….and so I did.

I did the one thing my master despised and joined the government. They were impressed with my skill. Not too long after, I was approached to join a group of special assassins. I killed without remorse; not knowing what effect it would have on the lives of others. It was my job and that was all.

By the age of 18 I had become known by my nickname of "Battousai the Manslayer", which was taken from my favorite move the Batto Jutsu. 

That summer I met a girl by the name of Tomoe Yukishiro. Her and I became very close. She made me realize the consequences of what my sword had done. I was no better than those Yakuza thugs who killed the sisters. Soon after, we became engaged. Our wedding was to be in the spring.

The government didn't like Tomoe's involvement. She was making me weak, so they decided to do something about it. That night I was sent to kill a woman. I had reservations about it, because I had never done so. I agreed to do this mission, with the one condition that it'd be my last.

So…I did it. I used my sword and put it through the woman. I couldn't see what she looked like because she wore a scarf over her head. When I pulled my sword out she fell to the ground, she was not dead. I couldn't bring myself to finish her. The wind picked up and her scarf blew away, revealing her identity. I couldn't believe it…..the woman was…Tomoe. I killed her they set me up. I tried to help her, but it was too late. The wound was fatal. Desperate, I took a dagger from my pocket and placed it in her hand, begging her to kill me. She smiled at me, and with the last ounce of strength she had, Tomoe made the scar, which is on my face to this day.

The government thought that after Tomoe's death I would come back around. They were wrong, I hated them and myself for killing the one I loved. Without notice I left Japan, vowing never to return. I never knew if one day they'd come looking for me, since I knew a few of their dirty secrets. 

When I sensed Aoshi's presences I was sure it was the government who sent him. That's why I broke up with you. I didn't want you to get hurt, because I knew how they worked. Kaoru, I love you more than anything, even after everything that's happened. I don't want to lose you like I lost Tomoe. I am sorry for hurting you. I hope that someday you can forgive me." He said quietly finishing his story.

Kaoru's eyes shimmered with tears. Tears for Kenshin's hard life, tears for Tomoe's cruel death, and tears because he still loved her. "I love you too Kenshin." She said to Kenshin. The two embraced for the longest time, saying nothing more.

End of chapter 29

Okay, I know it's been awhile. College has been so time consuming. Thank you for all of your encouragement and your reviews. It's good to know that I have such awesome readers!

I will try to update a little more often, and not wait 4 months for the next chapter. I still have Kaoru's side of the story to tell, so I won't be going anywhere. Hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations!

As a treat for you InuYasha fans, please check out my new story, "The Truth behind masks." I have a full summary on my website. 

Thank you for reading!

Charismatic Angel


	32. Important Authors Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you for being such great and loyal friends. I've had fun working on this story and loved receiving all your wonderful reviews.

For some time I've been wanting to finish "A New Beginning" along with the other stories I started. College and other things have hindered the progression of these stories. I am truly sorry for the delay in updates.

At this point I'm not sure when I will be updating, due to the fact that I am suffering from a severe broken heart. I've tried writing but it's hard to write about love and such when you have all too recently lost it yourself.

Again I am sorry. I hope you will not be too mad at me. I thought it was only proper of me to let you know that I am not sure when updates will continue. I promise you this though; I will finish them one day!

I hope all of you have a great summer vacation! Thank you for your support.

Charismatic Angel

Aka Angela


End file.
